Major Changes
by xanimejunkie
Summary: Tohru, Kisa, Momiji, and Haru have been living in the U.S. for the past 2 years. things have changed a lot... specially Tohru, and she's decided to back to Japan to see her friends again and at the same time... she has to cuz of a contest... Yukiru now co
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and it's characters… OC r mine (whenever they come into the story)

Prologue

"Aww man, I can't believe it's been 2 years since we started to live in the U.S.!"

exclaimed Tohru.

"Yea… I know!" replied Momiji.

"And, since we've been living here, we changed a lot!" said Kisa, "Right Sissy?"

"Especially Tohru," said Haru, "Are you sure you want to go back?

"Yea," answered Tohru, "it's been **too** long since we've seen the other Sohmas."

"Well then, let's get packing man!" yelled the tiger and rabbit in unison.

Well… I guess you're confused what going on here right? Well… I'll start from the beginning…

* * *

Flashback

Tohru, as usual, was in the kitchen cooking lunch, but with the help of Kisa by her side this time. All the Sohmas (except Akito of course) were at Shigure's house getting ready to go out to the park. While they were waiting, Kyo was again, beaten by Yuki. "Argh!" yelled Kyo," You didn't have to throw me out of the house you damn rat!" "Well, you did after all lounged at me itching for a fight," said Yuki calmly.

"Ok guys!" said Tohru, "We're all ready to go!" "About time," said Hiro. "Hiro don't be so mean to sissy," said Kisa, "she spent all her time to cook for all of us." She's right you know," said Haru blankly. "Thank for doing this for us Miss Honda," said Yuki bowing. "Your welcome Yuki!" said Tohru in delight, "well let's get going then!"

Hatori drove everyone to the park and Hana and Uo were already there waiting for them.

"Hey Tohru over here!" yelled Uo while motion her friend to come towards her.

" Do you need help setting up the things for the 'party'," asked Hana.

"Sure!" answered Tohru.

It took Uo, Hana, and Tohru almost 5 min. (A/N: damn they work fast!) to set all the food on the picnic tables. When they were done, everyone started to eat and play a lot of game there.

"Tohru you totally outdid yourself!" exclaimed Uo.

"Yes, it all tastes delicious," said Hana in a monotone kind of voice.

"Sissy! You want to play volleyball with us?" asked Kisa.

"Sure!" answered Tohru.

The other teams' names were the Animals (Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Shigure) and the other team was called the Butterflies (A/N: srry… couldn't think of a somewhat girly name for the girl's team) and Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kisa, and Kagura were in it. "You guys ready?" asked Tohru. "Just serve the damn ball already!" growled Kyo. "Alright then!" Tohru did a jump serve and none of the boys hit the ball. 'When did she even get good at sports?' thought the boys.

"Yay!" cheered Kagura and Kisa.

"Good job Tohru!" yelled Uo.

"Hehe.., well I'm just getting warmed up!" said Tohru.

The game went on for 20 minutes. Shirgure, surprisingly scored 1/5 of the points for the Animals. The Butterflies all scored a lot of points, but most of them were made by Tohru. Yuki and Kyo both crashed into each other **hard**, when Hana did a spike serve. In the end, the Butterflies won and the score was 40-10 (LoL ).

"That was a good game Miss Honda!" exclaimed Yuki while trying to catch his breath.

"Damn! When did you get so good?" asked the now sweaty Kyo.

"Heh, guess you didn't tell them did you?" asked Uo. Tohru shook her head.

"Well, Kyoko taught Hana, Tohru, and I how to play volleyball and we've been playing it ever since," explained Uo.

"But we've never seen you play Tohru!" said Momiji.

"It's been awhile since I've played," said Tohru, "but, I still remember how to play though.

BAM!

"What was that?" asked Ritsu.

BAM!

"That, Ritsu, would be a gun being fired," answered Ayame.

"AHH!" a girl's voice pierced the somewhat quiet sky.

Akito came out of nowhere. He had a gun in his hand. His hair was very messy and he had a crazed look on his face. "A-Akito?" asked Hatori. "AHH!" Hana screamed as she was shot in the stomach and she fell to the floor. "HANA!" Uo yelled as she went to help her fallen friend. "Hana! Get up please!" pleaded as she ran to her. "Ugh…" groaned the girl and then she blacked out. "You're next you bitch!" yelled out Akitlo as he aimed his gun towards Tohru. " Look out!" Ayame yelled.

BAM! Ayame fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh well," said Akito, "there will always be another snake later on. Huh?"

"Aya… You're going to pay for that…" growled Shigure.

"Shigure…?" asked Tohru cautiously.

All of a sudden, Shigure lounged at Akito and started to slug his face. "Shigure!" everyone screamed. "Get the hell of me you damn dog!" screamed Akito while trying to get away from the violent man that was in front of him. 'When in hell did he get so strong?' thought Akito.

"Shigure! Stop please!" pleaded Tohru.

"NO!" screamed Shigure. Tohru was standing there wide-eyed. She had never heard him yell at anyone, especially at her. "How dare you yell at Miss Honda!" yelled Yuki. "He tried to shoot Tohru and now he shot my best friend!" yelled Shigure, "And now he's going to pay!" Shigure kept on punching Akito, and it looked like that the man was two-tenths from being dead.

"Shigure STOP!" screamed Tohru as she started to run towards the two men.

"Hey get back here you idiot!" yelled Kyo.

"AHH!" Tohru screamed as she was knocked down to the ground.

"Sissy!" Kisa screaed and she ran up to Tohru to help her.

"Kisa get back here!" Haru and Hiro yelled.

"Argh!" Akito yelled, "You drove me toward this!"

Akito pulled out a clear crystal out of his pocket and said a few words and the crystal started to glow. "If she won't leave and if I can't kill her," screamed Akito," "I'll make her leave and you'll never see her again!" "No!" yelled Momiji, "I won't let you!" The rabbit started to charge at the Sohma Head. "Heh, you think you can stop me you brat!" yelled Akito. "Apparently yes," said Ritsu. Momiji started to punch the living hell out of Akito. "Argh! Get off me you damn rabbit!" screamed Akito in pain. "What the… when did he get so violent?" asked the now ever dazed sheep.

Haru, who all this time stood still, ran towards the violent rabbit and tried to pry him off Akito. "Momiji stop it already!" pleaded Kisa. "Huh?" Akito looked at the crystal he was still holding. 'What the…' thought Akito, 'Why is it glowing like that?"

SWOOSH!

A gust of wind came out of nowhere and a weird portal was right in the middle of the park. "What the hell is that?" asked Uo. "I have no idea," replied Akito.

"What the…? AHH SOMEBODY HELP!" screamed Tohru.

"Miss Honda LOOK OUT!" yelled Yuki and he ran in front of Tohru as a blast of light came towards her.

"Oh my God!" screamed Tohru, "No YUKI!"

"Sissy where are you?" yelled out Kisa

"Kisa get out of the way!" Tohru and Hiro screamed.

"Huh? AHH!" shrieked Kisa. Her body crumpled to the floor.

"No Kisa!" yelled Hiro and Tohru ran towards her to help her.

"Tohru no! Look out!" Momiji cried, but somehow Tohru was doding all the blasts of light that were coming her way.

All of a sudden, a yellow light appeared in front of Kisa and she disappered without a trace. "KISA!" screamed Tohru. "Tohru get out of there now!" yelled Momiji. "Huh?" Another yellow light appeared out of nowhere again and it was coming for her! "Aargh move out of the way!" yelled Haru and he became the next victim to the light. "NO!" Tohru and Momiji. "Ahh! HELP!" screamed Momiji as the light was coming his way. "I'm coming! Don't worry!" yelled Tohru. When she grabbed Momiji's arm, the light came at them fast. And like that. They were gone…

* * *

Did you like it? Should i keep writing?Please review! And no flames please… this is my first fanfic.. and I'll feel really bad…. 


	2. Going back home

**Disclaimer**: i don't own fruits basket... only troy, jessica, chris, vince, elisa, and v.p. gardener(srry couldn't think up a good last name... heh.. ain't using mine... it sounds weird.. for a flip person like me... > )

Ages now and wat they're in:

Tohru: 18, senior year  
Haru and Momiji: 17, junior year  
Kisa: 14, freshman year (yes.. she became very smart... because of the weird light thingy-majigger... lol...)

* * *

Chapter 1: Going Back Home

Tohru was at school talking to her friends of what they'll see once they get to Japan. Her friends already knew that she couldn't wait to get back home.

"Wow! I can't wait 'til I go to Japan!" says Chris.

"Yea… and I can't wait to meet your other friends too, Tohru!" adds Troy.

"Me too!" exclaims Tohru.

It was lunchtime at school and Tohru was rambling on about what she'll do once she gets back home. While she was talking, Momiji started to run towards Tohru getting ready to hug her. "Tohru!" yells Momiji. "Hi Momiji!" greets back Tohru, while struggling to breath because Momiji was hugging her tightly. "Man! I love doing that!" says Momiji in delight. "GASP! Ugh… you give her one and you forget all about me?" says Chris in disgust. But will soon regret saying that because Momiji gave her the 'death grip' hug. "Happy?" asks Momiji. "Oh… gasp yea… gasp," answers Chris while trying to catch her breath. "You really need to stop hugging girls very tightly or else," warns Haru, "You might kill them. "Oh hey Haru!" greets Tohru. "Wah? Ahh!" screams Troy, "Hey man… stop doing that man! You're gonna give me a heart attack or something." "Heh, sorry man," apologized Haru, "Oh Tohru can I talk to you for a sec? "Sure!" Haru and Tohru walk off to the side.

"Tohru," starts Haru, "are you sure you want to go back?

"Yes!" answeres Tohru, "And plus, we have to go anyway."

"Why?"

"Cause the whole school is going."

"SAY WHAT?" Haru was starting to turn black.

"Hey what's going on over there?" asks Chris.

"She just told Haru about the whole school going to Japan," says a girl in blank voice.

"Oh hey there Jessica!" greets Troy.

"Uhh… Haru we thought you already knew," says Momiji.

"What is the whole damn school going?" yells the now Black Haru.

"It's because our school won a chance to go there… and you know how the club people can be…," sighs Tohru, "they'll follow me everywhere…"

"But that's just stupid though!" screams Haru.

"Oh boy… the battle aura in him is starting to rise…." Says Jessica.

"And as usual, Tohru is going to his ass…" sighs Troy.

"Yay! Go Tohru!" cheers Chris and Momiji together.

Haru was laying on the ground unconscious. "sigh… I hate it when he gets like that," sighs Tohru. "Does what?" asks, now white, Haru, "Why does my head hurt?" "Its cause I kicked you damn ass just to calm you down," answers Tohru. "Oh," Haru says blankly, "Was I that out of line?" "YES!" everyone answers. " Oh, sorry," "Don't worry about it," Tohru says then turns her head when the bell rang for class to begin soon. "well, it's time for class again," Troy says while getting his backpack. "See you guys later then!" waves Chris and Haru and Momiji went to their class and the other 3 teens went to their AP classes (A/N: yes… over the years Tohru became smart).

* * *

The Next Day

"So, everyone got their bags ready?" asks Tohru.

"Yup!" everyone answers.

"Ok them, let's get going to the airport!"

Troy came by Tohru's house to pick them up and bring them to LAX (A/N: srry… forgot to tell u that Tohru, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa all live in Southern California

"Hey guys!" waves Tohru.

"'Sup!" greets Vince.

"About time you got here!" yells Elisa.

"Dude… not cool!" yells Kisa.

"Sheesh, you take things way to seriously…"

"Ok everyone!" yells out a man, "everyone get their plane tickets ready?"

"Oh great… it's Vice-Principal Gardener," groans Chris.

"YEA!" answers the many students that were at the airport.

"Ok then! Let's go on the plane now! Remember to stay with your partners now!"

"Lets go sissy!" says Kisa while tugging on Tohru's shirt.

"Ok then!"

It took about 2 hours just to get the whole school onto he lane. '_Aww man…_,' thought Tohru, '_Wonder how they'll react when they see us again!_' '_We'll treat the same way was we always had _**Miss Honda**,' a mysterious voice answered. "Huh?" asks Tohru while looking around trying to find the person who just answered her. "Something wrong sissy?" asked the concerned tiger. "Oh it's nothing," answers Tohru. "God I can't wait to meet you friends, the Sohmas!" cried out Vince and Elisa. "Yea, me too!" exclaims Chris, "Hey Tohru, I have a question." "Ask away!" says Tohru. "Do the Sohmas change into animals too? I mean like Haru, Momiji, and Kisa?"

* * *

well i hoped u liked it! rr plz and no flames... > 


	3. Hi Again!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters but Elisa, Vince, Chris, Jessica, and Troy are mine! (more characters will come soon in the future... i hope... lol)

Chapter 2: Hi Again!

It was a 3 hour flight to Japan. And everyone on there was spazing out. Everyone, but the 3 Sohmas, Tohru, and her other friends.

"Dude you didn't answer my question," said Chris. Tohru was just sitting there spacing out.

"Hey man… your starting to freak us out you know…" said Elisa.

"Hello in there! Ugh… do you want me to speak in leet or something?" asks Vince.

"1f +r+ p3k!llg / l33+… !' k!k r !" threatens Tohru. (translation: if you start speaking in l33t… I swear I'll kick ur ass!)

"0k, 0k… l-l33#l-l… 0/33 +3 !0l3/3 0/ b04r…"

(translation: ok, ok… sheesh… don't need the violence on board…)

"Sorry… oh well the answer to your question, Chris was yes," answers Tohru. (she asked if the other Sohmas change too).

"Wow! Cool!" exclaims Troy, "But I have a question too…"

"Yes?"

"How come Momij and Kisa don't change when we hug them?"

"That's a secret… and you'll find out sooner or later when we get to Japan." Answers Kisa.

"Well… we can tell one part of it though… right Tohru?" asks Momiji.

"What's this part of this 'secret'?" asks Jessica.

"I cast a spell on them…" answers Tohru.

"Yea and she was able to cast it on 3 of 'em," says Momiji.

"So… you and Kisa are part of the 3 I know that, cause well… you know," says Troy.

"So… who's the third person then?" asks Chris, "Haru right?"

"Uhh… no… sorry," answers Kisa.

"Then who is it then?" asks Vince.

"You'll find out soon!" answers Tohru.

* * *

Back at Home

Shigure was at his study as usual writing… or so he says… Kyo was at the dojo and Yuki was out at his garden. 'I can't believe it's been 2 whole years since they've 'disappeared'' sighs Yuki, "When will I see you again Tohru?" "Sooner than you think!" answers a very excited voice.

"Wah!" screams Yuki and punches Shigure over the head.

"YUKI! That was just mean," cries Shigure, "I came over here to tell you something!"

"Well when want to tell me something, don't pop out of nowhere and start answering rhetorical questions!" screams Yuki then calms down, "What is it that you wanted to tell me Shigure?"

"Well you know that a school from the U.S. is coming to your school right?"

"Yes,"

"Well did you know that Tohru is in that very school that's coming here?"

"What?" Yuki's eyes grew very wide, "When is the plane going to get here?"

"Today," answers the dog.

"TODAY?" screams the rat, "Oh my God… what am I gonna do?"

"Well for one thing, you can wait to see her on Monday because that's when you'll be able to see her," said Shigure.

"What? Why do I have to wait?" asks Yuki.

"Well, she needs time to recuperate because she might be jet lagged,"

"Oh," and that was the end of that conversation.

Yuki went back inside and started to change. Then he went downstairs and asked what restaurant should they call for dinner. But to his surprise, he saw the damn dog actually cooking! "What the…" asked Yuki in bewilderment, "When did you start to learn how to cook?" "Huh? Oh hey there Yuki! Well, I started a few days ago when Tohru phoned here and said she'll be coming back home. I wanted to surprise with a good home cooked meal!" answers Shigure. "Huh? Tohru called here?" asked the rat, "How come you didn't tell me," "She told me not too, only today I'm supposed to tell you," answers Shigure, "So… watcha going to get her?"

'Oh crap… what am I going to get her?' thought Yuki. "Well I have a suggestion," offered Shigure. "Anything you say may be perverted," said Yuki in a cold voice. "No it's a good suggestion! You can get Tohru a CD like from one of those American bands like Linkin Park or Good Charlotte," "Hey that is a good idea," says Yuki. "Well she did tell me she did like those kind of bands when I visited her this year," "You visited her?" "Yea, you have came with me, we had so much fun!" "So that's why you left me and the cat alone?" "Yes… but you should've came with us like last year! It was so much fun at Mardi gras!" "You went to Mardi Gras?" "Yup!" 'O dear God…' thought Yuki and went upstairs. "Hey don't you want dinner?" "I've lost my appetite,"

'Tohru indeed has changed over the years' sighed Yuki, 'I wonder how she'll look like? And what will I say to her? What will she say to me when she sees me again?' 'I'll just say hi again! Miss me?' answers a voice. "Huh? Who's there?" calls out Yuki. "Well me of course!" answers Shigure. "Never mind…" After that, he fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

The next day he went out to find a gift for Tohru. He went to many stores but seemed to not find anything that might suit her. So, he went with Shigure's suggestion. He went to a music store. When he got there, he started looking through many albums. Then he remembered something about rock bands. He found a whole mess of them. 'Oh hell, what would Tohru like?' "I see it's your first time in a music store 'eh?" asked a man. "Huh? Oh yes," answered Yuki. "Well, you listen to some of the songs that are these CDs on those headphones over there," "Thanks for your help!" "No problem," and he left. Yuki chose a headphone and listened to the song that was on there. **_I walk a lonely road The only one I've ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone. _**'Wow good song!' thought Yuki, 'I should probably play this song at that weird welcome party for the school that's coming on Monday. **_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til the I walk alone_**.'I'm buying this for Tohru,' thought Yuki.

When he got home, he started to wrap the album right away. 'God I hope she likes this,' thought Yuki. After he was done, he stashed it away into his backpack. 'I can't wait 'til Monday!' Then he fell asleep.

* * *

ugh... writing in l33t on the comp takes a long time man...

**the great and almighty po**: oh, like 5 seconds ago, i left a review in chap 2. but i hav a question now...this is like, kyouru right? if not, i cant read your story for another second, that or every time you have a hint of yukiru, ill pretend it's kyou. most likely, ill hate you though...wow that sounded mean...meh.

**o.oanimefreako.o**: most likely yes.. it'll be a yukiru... i'm so srry man! um... i'll try to write a kyoru someday... but i like yukiru a lot.. i'm so srry... cries

o for those who r wondering about the light part... srry... my mind went blank while writing that and i was trying to write it while i was in core... and for gods sake... it was almost the end of the day... lol... srry... went off track... well the light thingy came from the crystal that akito was holding... it went all hay wire some reason and it started to send people to a random place... (obviously at the U.S.)

plz review! and no flames! this is after all my first fan fic! lol o if ur wondering wat l33t is... it's from the manga megatokyo... they talk l33t in there... it's easier for me to write freehand in l33t but... it takes such a long time to write it on the comp... > well enjoy my story guys!


	4. Welcome Back

Disclaimor: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters.. i own though vince, jessica, elisa, troy, and chris... many more may come.. i hope... well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

Tohru and Kisa went out looking around the whole town trying to remember what things looked like, before they went away.

"Things sure changed over the years," said Tohru.

"Yea," agrees Kisa, "Almost like us."

* * *

How the girls look like now

Tohru and Kisa changed dramatically, especially Tohru.

Tohru:

Hair: She didn't have bangs anymore and her hair went all the way down to her waist. Also, she started to color her hair and this time she colored it black and blue. They style of how she colored it was that the inside part of her hair was black and it had semi-dark blue streaks, and the outside of her hair was the color that in sunlight it looked kinda black and blue, and she had semi-bright blue streaks.

Clothes: She stopped wearing skirts and dresses indefinitely (A/N: well the dresses she stopped wearing indefinitely, the skirts… well she hasn't worn one since she's been living in the U.S. The dresses… well she has to wear in some plays she's in sometimes… or for dances). Now, she wears semi-tight jeans and punked out pants (A/N: well she sometimes wears the punked out pants, she doesn't like it that much cuz she almost fell down because of the belt thingys in the back). She wears a whole mess of bracelets and wars a choker that has a blue gem shaped as a dragon and has a rat next to it and another necklace that guys would wear (with a whole mess of other necklaces under her shirt). And, she wore a of lot guy shirts that had rock bands or Chilly Willy on it (A/N: Chilly Willy ROCKS!).

Kisa:

Hair: She didn't have the bangs and the semi-short/long hair anymore. Her bangs kinda cover her eyes making her look older. And, her hair went up to her elbows now. Kisa's hairstyle now is long on the bottom and a little layered, and it was colored in the back semi-bright red on the edges. She also colored her hair black and she had dark red streaks that went a quarter down to the edge of the other colored of red (A/N: did dat make sense?).

Clothes: She was wearing a big-ass bracelet that had a medium-sized studs around it and she wore a necklace that was silver on the chain and for the pendant, it had a white gem shaped as a tiger. Her clothing style changed dramatically, she wears tight jeans and wears T-shirts that have punk band and other icons on there. She likes to wear Converse, especially high tops. (A/N: hehe… some of the clothes in here r wat I like to wear too… but right now.. I like Converse.. specially high tops…). Also, she wears semi-bright red eye shadow on the outside of her eyes… (A/N: she wears eye liner and uses the red eye shadow on her eyelids and make it go off the edge). On her pants, she wears a studded belt.

Back to the girls now

The 2 girls were walking down the street and many people were staring at them. "Um… will you guys stop staring at us?" growls Kisa and starts glaring back at the staring people. "Kisa… that's not nice yelling at people," says Tohru while taking off one of her ear phones, "Sorry for my friend's rudeness." With that said, they walked on. "Hey where do you wanna go sissy?" asks Kisa. "Anywhere you want to go!" says Tohru while putting her iPod away (A/N: she got a really good paying job in the U.S. lol ). "Well…. Let's go by the Kawaia High School, then go to the mall," suggested Kisa. When Tohru heard the sound of her old school's name, she froze. "Or, we can go another way to the mall…" starts Kisa. "Oh, it's fine!" assures Tohru, "I think it'll be nice to see my old school again," So, they started to walk towards the school.

* * *

Kawaia High

"If you people don't know who I am, I am Shigure Sohma!" exclaims the dog, "And I'm a novelist!"

"Oh dear God!" groans Kyo and Yuki.

"Why does that pervert have to be here?" asks Uo.

"It's because we had to bring a parent with a 'cool' job," answers Hana in a monotone voice.

"Yea I know, but did it have to him?" growls Uo.

"No one else would come, not even Hatori or my own brother would come," answers Yuki.

"I could've handled Ayame, but I can't handle pervert over there," groaned Uo.

"And that's all about me, any questions?" asked Shigure after finishing his speech about himself.

"NO!" screamed the class.

"Ok then!" I'll just stand by the window," says Shigure while walking to the window.

"Just leave already!" yells Kyo.

"Why? I want to see the kid's parents," whines Shigure.

'He's embarrassing us more than usual right now,' Yuki though while slamming his head on his desk.

RING!

"Oh! Hehehe… sorry, that was my phone, please continue," apologizes Shigure, "Hello…?"

Outside of School

"Hey how's it going doggy boy?" asks a voice.

"Who is this?" asks Shigure.

"Oh my God! You don't know who this is?" yells the voice, "It's Tohru dammit!"

"To-"

"Dude! Shut up!" whispers Tohru.

"Heh… sorry, where are you anyways… uh…"

"Just call me Mickey," answers Tohru, "and I'm outside of the school.

"You are?" Shigure turns around and sees 2 people outside.

"Yea! Oh I'm the blue-haired girl and the black-haired girl, red-streaked girl is Kisa,"

"Hi Grandpa Shigure!" greets Kisa over the phone.

"Oh my God!" exclaims Shigure in shock.

"Haha!" both Tohru and Kisa started cracking up at Shigure's answer.

Both Tohru and Kisa waved good-bye and said it on the phone as well. But before Tohru hung up, she asked Shigure if he remembered what to tell to Yuki. "Don't worry 'Mickey', I'll tell him and he'll be there," Shigure!" gasps Tohru. "What is it?" "Lo- static," "What happened sissy?" asks Kisa. "Shit! There was a weird connection problem," answers Tohru, "Shigure!" she started to waving her hands up in the air. "Huh? Oh hi!" all of a sudden the man starts waving back at Tohru. "Sissy…" starts Kisa. "I already know…" answers Tohru. She started pointing to her eyes, pointed behind her back, the pointed at him. "Huh? Look… behind… you?" then he looked behind him.

WAM!

"Oohh…" groans Tohru and Kisa.

"Why did you do that for Yuki?" fake cries Shigure while a bump started to form on his head.

"It's because you were probably doing weird signs with your hands to the people below," answers Yuki in a cold voice.

"But you didn't have to him that hard," says Shigure while getting up and then he looks outside.

He sees Tohru and Kisa laughing! 'Gasp! I can't believe that they're laughing at my pain!' "Oh my God!" laughs Tohru. "That was so sweet!" laughs Kisa. "Well I think we should go to the mall now; let's wave bye to gramps up there," the girls waved good-bye and started walking again. 'Huh? That girl looked like… Naw… it can't be… could it?' though Yuki.

Mall

"Ok we're here!" announces Tohru.

"Let's get shopping!" exclaims Kisa.

They were at the mall for about 2 hours (A/N: for me… I usually stay there for 7 hours… doing nothing… sweats).

"So what did you get sissy?" asks Kisa while holding onto 2 bags in each hand.

"You'll see!" smiles Tohru.

'Haven't seen her smile like that in awhile…,' thinks Kisa.

"Hey let's get back to the park now!" Tohru says while walking out of the mall.

"T-the p-park?" stutters Kisa.

"I know you don't wanna go back, but we have to sometime,"

"Ok sissy…," Kisa says gloomily.

"Hey, remember I had to go through a lot of traumatic events and I'm better now," (A/N: and it's not the same as Kisa being afraid of going back to the same park, where Akito came out of nowhere with a gun in his hand. You'll find out sooner or later wat they are.)

After School

"Yuki! I need to talk to you!" calls out Shigure.

"What do you want?" asks Yuki in a cold voice.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you need to go to the park today to meet someone," instructed the dog, "Oh! And don't forget to bring you gift! It's Monday today you know?"

"Huh? You mean…?" starts Yuki.

"Yup! She's back!"

Yuki ran out of the classroom, to his shoe locker, got his gift, and ran towards the park. 'Yes! She's finally back again!' thinks Yuki to himself, "I hope she remembers me!' When he got there, he didn't expect to see this.

There was a huge party going on. Music was blaring loudly.

"Yuki?" a girl's voice asked.

"Tohru?" Yuki asks while turning around (A/N: in this chapter he calls tohru by her real name… but sometimes says miss Honda at times…).

"What? Hell no man!" yells the girl.

"Huh? What the…" asks a confused Yuki, "Elisa?"

"Yup!" says Elisa happily while smacking Yuki on the back really hard.

"Ugh… nice to see you again…" groans Yuki.

"Hey what did you do the rat?" asks Troy.

"I just gave Yuki a pat on the back," answers Elisa.

"It looks more like you smacked him on the back," says Chris, " You ok man?"

"I'll be fine," answers Yuki while getting up and rubbing his back, "So, how have you guys been doing?"

"We've been doing great," answers Jessica as she started to walk up to the group.

"Oh hello Jessica!" greets Yuki while bowing.

"If you're looking for Tohru, she's near the grove of trees over there," says Jessica while pointing to her right, "Oh and leave your stuff near that bench,"

Yuki walks to the bench and got out his present and left his backpack next to the bench. '_I hope she likes this,' _thinks Yuki. He was looking through the mini forest trying to find Tohru. "Tohru? You out here?" calls out Yuki. "Yuki?" He turns around to see a girl with her hair tucked inside a baseball cap. "Tohru?" "Hi Yuki, it's nice to see you again," says Tohru while walking up to him with a shopping bag in her hand. "Uh…" starts Yuki. _'Oh my God! What the hell happened to her?'_ thinks a very flustered rat (A/N: hahaha! Yuki flustered… hard to believe 'eh?). "Yuki?" asks Tohru, "Are you ok? You're like about to faint on me," "Huh?" Yuki finally snapped back to reality, "Oh here you go!" "What this?" asks Tohru. "It's your gift! I hope you like it!" says Yuki while bowing.

"Oh! Thank you!" Tohru took the small gift from Yuki. She started tearing it and gasped at the gift she got. "Oh my God!" "You hate it don't you," "No! I always wanted to get this!" exclaims Tohru. "Really?" asks Yuki. "Yea! I've been saving up my money to get an American Idiot album!" So, you really like it?" "YES!" yells Tohru. "Ok!" then Yuki looks over and sees the bag that Tohru's holding. "Um, who's the bag for Tohru?" asks Yuki. "Oh! It's your gift!" answers Tohru as she hands him the bag. "For me?" "Yup! Open it!" Yuki looked through the bag and found clothes in there. "Do you like it?" "It's great! Thank you very much Tohru!" says Yuki while bowing. "Oh, I have another gift for you!" exclaims Tohru. "You do?" "Yea, but you have to close your eyes to get it," "Oh, ok," Yuki closed his eyes. _'Wonder what she has for me?'_ thins Yuki.

GLOMP!

"Huh?" asks Yuki while opening his eyes.

"Uhh… well you see.." starts Tohru while blushing madly, "You don't like me hugging you do you,"

"No! I don't mind, it's just, how come I didn't change?" asks the now, so ever, puzzled rat.

"I'll tell you as soon as Haru and Momiji get here," answers Tohru while letting go of Yuki, "So did you like it when I hugged you?"

"Um… yea… ok… damn!"

"Haha! You liked it didn't you…!"

"Uhh…" Yuki was turning 80 shades of red (A/N: is that possible?). _'Damn, I don't know what to say! I liked that I was finally hugged by Tohru, with changing…'_

"Well, I'm glad you liked it!"

"Huh? Did you just-"

"Read you mind?" finished Tohru, "Have you ever have moments that you heard a girls voice in you head?"

"Yea…"

"Well, that voice was me!"

"What?"

"I know it's kinda weird, but somehow we're connected mentally," explains Tohru, "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Tohru! Get your ass over here!" yells Elisa.

"Ok!" calls Tohru, "I guess we better get back to the party,"

As she was walking back to the party, she was pulled back into Yuki's arms. "Huh? Yuki…" "Please, just let me hug you a little longer," cries Yuki, "I've always longed to do this to you," Oh, Yuki…" there were tears in her eyes as well, _'Please don't hate me after this,' _thinks Yuki. "Hate you for wa-" She was cut off by Yuki's kiss. _'Oh, Yuki…'_ sent Tohru. _"Pleas don't hate me…'_ sent back Yuki while crying. Tohru broke off the kiss and said, "Why do you think I would hate you for kissing me?" "I don't hate know… but you don't hate me for it?" She walks up to him and kisses him back on the lips and replies, "No, I love you too much to hate you," "You love me?" "YES!" hugs Tohru tightly. "I love you too, and welcome back Tohru," "I'm glad to be back," Tohru started running her fingers through Yuki's hair. _'What the…'_ sent Tohru. "What is it?" asks Yuki. "What the hell is on you head?"

o.o! cliff hanger... i think... lol well srry it took me such a long time to update... i was busy on march 1st... cuz it was my b-day! and on friday.. b-day party... then concert the next week... i had to got to 2 of 'em... and the second one... was like 2 hours long... well i'm working on chapter 5 rite now.. (i handwrite my stories then type them... dats y i take a while...) well review! and no flames.. this is my first fanfic after all... lol


	5. Wig Attack

Disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket or any of it's characters... i do own chris, elisa, jessica, vince, and troy.

_Italic: thought_

* * *

Chapter 4: Wig Attack

"Yuki…" starts Tohru.

"I can explain!" exclaims Yuki.

"Why are you wearing a wig?"

"Cause…"  
" 'Cause' what?"

"I wanted to surprise you," replies Yuki.

"Huh?"

"Well, last year I started to grow my hair,"

"You did?"

"I kind of wanted to surprise when you came back,"

"Really?"

"Yes, so, Tohru, explain to me why you are wearing a baseball cap and guy's clothes?" (A/N: when tohru got to the park, she changed her clothes and put her hair under the cap.)

"I changed too!"

"I see…" replies Yuki.

"Well, this isn't really my real look,"

"Right…"  
"Ok, I'll make a deal with you, if you change your clothes into the clothes I've given you, then I'll show you my new look,"

"Alright, deal,"

"Oh, and you have to take off your wig as well,"

"What?"

"Well… I'll be wearing a wig too…"

"You will?"

"Yea, I changed my hair color and my hair grew a lot longer,"

"Ok then! Let's change!"

It took Yuki about 10 minutes to change into his new clothes. _'I hope I look ok,'_ Yuki thought to himself. After he was done dressing, he went out to the party trying to look for Tohru. But instead, he found the most dreaded people there.

"Little Brother!" calls out Ayame while spreading out his arms ready to hug him.

"Hehe!" laughs Shigure.

_'NO!'_ yells Yuki mentally.

_'Heh… having a hard time already Yuki?'_ sent Tohru.

_'Ugh… yes!'_ answers Yuki, _'my brother and Shigure are here!"_

_'Haha!'_

_'Hey…'_

'What? I'm just laughing at the pain you're in, that's all,' 

"Aargh…" growls Yuki outloud.

"What are you so mad about damn rat?" asks Kyo.

"Oh damn, you're here too?"

_'Ugh… why does the cat have to be here?'_

_'Wait… Kyo's there?' _asks Tohru.

_'Yea…' _replies Yuki, _'Why?'_

_'I think he might freak when he sees me in my new look,' _answers Tohru.

_'Oh,'_

"What the hell are you wearing?" asks Kyo.

"Oh my God! It's all my fault!" Ritsu apologizes to everyone and almost started to cry. But, Shigure poked him and anime fainted.

_'Finally…'_ thinks Yuki.

_'Finally what?'_ asks Tohru.

_'Ritsu stopped apologizing,'_

_'Oh, haha! Well see you in a bit!'_

_'Alright!'_

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asks Yuki outloud.

"Shigure told us to come here," replies Hatori in a blank voice, "says there's a surprise here waiting for us,"

"Shigure…" Yuki gave the dog a cold glare.

"Oh poo, we can't let you have her to yourself,"

"Oi Tohru!" calls Elisa, "Get your ass over here!"

"Wait…Tohru's here?" asks Hatori.

"Hold on!" yells Tohru, "Jeeze, the world isn't ending you know!"

"WHOA!" yell all of the Sohmas in unison.

Tohru came behind the stage (A/N: well… it's a weird party thingy…. And they have bands playing there for fun… so they need a stage after all… lol.. sweats… ) wearing all black. She had the hand grenade, from the American Idiot album by Greenday, shirt on and is wearing semi-tight jeans with 2 heavily, studded belts. For her shoes, she was wearing Vans slips-ons that had a design of dragons spewing white fire (A/N: her whole shoe is black, the designs are white (they're outlined if you're wondering). She was wearing a whole mess of bracelets on both arms, but she was wearing a black jacket on (zipper). And, she was wearing the choker that had the gem shaped as a dragon and a rat next to it, with 2 long necklaces under her shirt (A/N: there's a lot of special powers on the necklaces (Kisa, Tohru and Momiji (he'll be in this chappie for sure k! ) and Haru will have the bracelet on him (has a power too) but I'll mention the powers in the future chapters…). For Tohru's hairstyle, it was the same from 2 years ago, but the bangs grew longer and it covered her eyes (A/N: remember, she's wearing a wig!).

"Is that Tohru?" asks Hiro.

"Yes," answers Yuki.

"NNOO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu, out of nowhere, starts apologizing for Tohru's change and starts crying.

"Whoa!" freaks Ayame while taking a few steps back.

"When did he wake up?" asks Kyo annoyed.

"Eh, well he's going to Sleepyland now," replies Shigure while poking the monkey in the ribs and making him anime faint.

Tohru and her other Friends

"What the hell!" screams Chris.

"AHH!" screams everyone while putting their hands to their ears.

"What the hell's your problem Chris!" yells Vince.

"It's her hair!"

"Hey… what about my hair?" growls Tohru.

"You look like a friggin prep, that's what!" answers Chris.

"A-a p-prep?" stutters Tohru.

"Well… you do look preppy with that hairstyle you know," Jessica walks up to Tohru and agreeing with Chris.

"Aargh…" Tohru walks ups to Chris and whispers in her ear, "I'm wearing a wig you dolt!"

"A wi-" Chris was cut off by Elisa's slap on the back.

"Hiya Chris!" greets a very happy Elisa.

"Ow… that hurts…" groans Chris.

"Hey… What happened to your head Tohru?" asks Elisa.

"It's a surprise," replies Tohru, " for the Sohmas over there," she points to the family behind her.

Back to Everyone's POV

"Oh Yuki, why are you wearing those clothes?" asks Shigure.

"Tohru gave them to me," answers Yuki

Yuki was wearing tight jeans that were blue and was wearing black converse. The shirt he was wearing was a black T-Shirt that The Killers on the front.

"Wait… she gave those to you?" asks Kyo.

"Yes," answers Yuki calmly.

"Oh, so it's a surprise for my little flower then?" asks Shigure.

POW!

"Yes! But you didn't have to say it like that!" yells a very annoyed rat.

"Oh I have a surprise as well!" exclaims Shigure while a huge bump started to form on his head.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

He took off his yukata and was wearing a plain gray shirt and was wearing pants and regular shoes. (A/N! can you believe it? Pants and shoes! )

"Oh my God!" yells Kyo, "You look normal!"

"Whoa! You look great dog-boy!" calls out Elisa.

"For once, I agree," Troy agrees while turning his head.

"Huh?" Tohru turns around and sees Shigure, "Holy shit!"

"What the…" asks Hiro, "I could tell the police that you've just verbally assaulted us,"

"If I were you were you little boy," warns Jessica while walking up next to Tohru, "I wouldn't talk to Tohru like that,"

"Hehe… yes ma'am," whimpers Hiro.

"Well, that's a first," comments Shigure.

'_Hey Yuki?'_ asks Tohru.

'_Yes Tohru?'_

'_Remember our deal…'_

'Huh? Oh yea,' 

Yuki dug through his wig and took out 2 bobby pins and finally pulled off the wig. He pulled out another bobby pin and he let his hair go down to his shoulders (A/N: try to remember dat one episode where Ayame took Tohru for dumplings, and there was a flashback of him and Yuki and they were like 2 or 10. And his hair was up to his shoulders then. Dats how yuki looks like now).

"Oh wow!" exclaims Tohru, "You look great!"

"Um… thanks," blushes Yuki.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" yells Kyo, "You look weird!"

"No he doesn't," replies Tohru as he walks up the rat, "It looks good on him,"

'_Thank you Tohru,'_ sent Yuki.

'_Well, I am telling the truth,'_ sent back Tohru.

'_Heh, well now you have to keep your end of the deal,'_

Tohru took out a bobby pin and pulled off her wig, while sticking the bobby pin in her mouth. Then, she took out another bobby pin out and let her blue hair flow down while spitting out the pin out of her mouth.

"AHH!" screams Kyo.

"Heh," scoffs Tohru, "See, Yuki, I told you he would freak out,"

"Well, well," agrees Yuki, "I guess you were right,"

"What do you mean I would freak out?" fumes Kyo, "I'm just surprised that's all!"

"What do you mean by surprised?" asks Tohru.

"It's just you look like a g-goth!"

"A-a-a g-g-goth?" stammers Tohru.

"Oh ho, ho!" laughs Troy, "You're gonna get it now,"

"What's going to happen Troy?" asks the dog.

"He's about to get his ass kicked by Tohru!" cheers Chris, "Man, I haven't seen her fight in 3 days!"

"I'm not gonna fight," sighs Tohru, "I'll let this slide for once,"

"Huh?" asks Vince, "Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't know that I hate being called a goth and I beat up people up for calling me that," explains Tohru.

"You beat people up because of that?" asks a puzzled cat.

"Yes, she does," answers Jessica in a monotone voice, "half of the student population, in our school, have had broken bones, or had just been sent to the hospital,"

Everyone was now think, 'What the hell happen to her?' The Sohmas were still expecting to see a very ditzy, happy, Tohru wearing a dress or a skirt. But instead, they meet a punked out Tohru who colors her hair and beats up people.

"Uh…you guys ok?" asks Elisa while staring at the Sohmas who were off in Lalaland.

"They'll be ok," answers Shigure.

"Wow!" exclaims Vince, "Both of you changed a lot! Especially Shigure!"

"I know!" nods Chris.

"He's even wearing normal clothes for once," adds Troy.

"TOHRU!" calls out a voice.

"Oh hi Momiji!" waves Tohru.

"Wait… the rabbit's here?" asks Kyo more annoyed than ever.

"TOHRU HELP!"

"What is it?"

"Haru went Black!'

"Not again…" sweat drops Tohru.

"AHH! You're wearing men's clothes!" screams Ayame while pointing at the rabbit.

Momiji:

Hair: They just grew past his eyes

Clothes: Black pants, old black converse, black leather bracelet, a necklace (for guys of course) that was black and it had a black rabbit with red eyes on it. And, he had a black T-shirt on that says "normal people scare me."

"Yes, I am, and who cares!" yells Momiji.

"Whoa!" exclaims Hiro, "Don't need to get a temper tantrum.

"Uh… why did Haru turn Black and when?" asks Tohru while changing the subject.

"He turned Black when we were coming from the hotel, and it was because someone made fun of him on the way here," answers Momiji.

"Not this again," signs Vince.

"Ok Momiji, what do you want?" asks Tohru, "The kill or the kiss?"

"Uh… can't decide," whines the rabbit, "Well, I'll be kiss and you be kill and we'll play rock, paper, scissors!"

They played it a couple of times and Momiji won. He played paper and Tohru played rock.

"Haha!" laughs Momiji.

"Aww… Damn!" yells Tohru, "Ok… where's that damn bull?"

"Why did you say kiss kill or kiss?" asks Hatori.

"You'll see," Chris says in delight.

Haru, who was Black, was charging into people and throwing them up into the air. All of a sudden, he turns around and starts running towards Tohru and her friends.

"Anytime now Tohru…" the rabbit was very nervous.

"Don't worry," assures Tohru, "I'll get him,"

"I'm gonna get you bitch!" yells Haru.

"WA-? BITCH!" screams Tohru, _'God, why did Momiji choose kiss?'_ thought Tohru to herself.

Tohru ran towards Haru, who was ready to kill her, and she kisses him on the cheek. After 2 seconds, he finally calmed down and he turns his head toward her.

"Huh? Tohru?" asks a very puzzled cow, "Did you just-"

"Yea," answers Tohru, "just don't expect me to do that again anytime soon,"

"Why the hell did you do that for?" yells Kyo.

"Now, now, jealous are we?" asks a voice.

"What? Me jealous?" Kyo was now scarlet red.

"Oh hey Kisa!" greets Tohru.

" 'Sup sissy!" greets back Kisa.

"Ack! Kisa?" yells a very surprised ram.

Kisa:

Hair: red, black and she has her hair tied up into a ponytail and she has a black clip holding it up.

Clothes: Blue jeans, black and white checkered Vans slip-ons, and a black shirt with Batman on it (A/N: don't make fun of me with the shirt… he's awesome k? and plus… I saw a friend of mine wearing it today).

"Oh hi Hiro!"

"What happened to you?" asks Rin (A/N: sigh… I finally got her to talk! cries).

"What? This is how I look now?"

"People are allowed to wear whatever they want," comments Haru, who was White now.

"Yea, but why those clothes?" yells Kyo while pointing at Tohru and Kisa.

"Cause it fits our personalities," answers Kisa.

"And this is how we are now," adds Tohru.

"We changed Kyo," Haru says while crossing his arms, "Why don't you?"

(A/N: if you're wondering how haru looks like now, he like this

Haru:

Hair: still has black and white hair, but his hair grew up to his shoulders and his hair cover his eyes. He has to shake his head to move his hair from his eyes in order to see.

Clothes: still black, as usual (black pants, black shoes and socks, and black shirts). He's wearing a black T-shirt that has Spiderman on it. He has a black bracelet that has a red bull on it.

Kyo stopped yelling after Haru said to him that he needed to change. _'I haven't changed at all… have I?_ Kyo thought to himself. The cat noticed how all the other Sohma kids changed and even the pervert and that damn rat changed.

"Hey cat?" waves Tohru, "You ok?"

"Huh?" Uh yea…," answers Kyo dumbly, "wait… did you just call me 'cat'?"

"Well that is your Zodiac symbol right?" asks Vince.

"Hey, how do you know about the cat being in the Zodiac?" asks Kagura.

"Well the cat isn't part of the Zodiac right?" asks Vince.

"Well yea, but… hey how do you know about the Zodiac?"

"It's because Tohru told us about it," answers Jessica in a monotone voice.

"Oh, and they found out about the Zodiac on the first, when we started school," blurts out Kisa.

"But, they weren't freaked out when we changed," Momiji says thoughtfully.

" 'Specially at Haru," adds Tohru happily, "Oh, and our whole school knows about the curse as well,"

"The whole school knows?" asks Shigure.

"Tohru…" Hatori says impatiently.

"Yes?" asks a very nervous Tohru.

"How does the whole school know?"

"Hehe…" sweat drops Tohru, "well… you see…"

* * *

ack! yay! i'm finally updating again! lol > starts to cry! i'm so proud! well... hehe.. srry to make a cliff hanger here... well i hope u'll enjoy this! god i feel sore... i kicked a soccer ball today... and i made my right big toe bleed... i didn't know it bled at all... until i got home today from school... i was like.. whoa y is there red on my sock? i took off my sock and i was like ew... blood... wat the hell? well srry for the off topic here... starts listening to american idiot album dat she got for her b-day on march 1st! well review REVIEW! and no flames plz... 

Kyo: ur one strange kid...  
o.o: hey... tohru! kagura! someone help!  
Kyo: no one's here to help u...  
SLAM!  
Kyo: ow... faints  
o.o: ty Momiji! glomps him  
Momiji: well stay tune for chapter 5! The explanation


	6. The Explanation

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the fruits basket characters.. but i do own chris, vince, elisa, troy, and jessica

* * *

Recap from Chapter 4: 

"Hey cat?" waves Tohru, "You ok?"

"Huh? Uh… yea…" answers Kyo, "wait did you just call me cat?"

"Well, that is you Zodiac symbol right?" asks Vince.

"Hey, how do you know about the cat being a Zodiac member?" asks Kagura.

"Well, the cat isn't part of the Zodiac right?" asks Vince.

"Well yea, but… hey how do you know about the Zodiac?  
"It's because Tohru told us about it," answers Jessica in a monotone voice.

"Oh, and they found out on the first day when we started school," blurts out Kisa.

"But for some reason, they weren't freaked out by us when we changed," Momiji says while lost in thought.

" 'Specially at Haru," adds Tohru, "oh and our whole school knows about the curse as well,"

"The whole school knows?" asks Shigure.

"Tohru…" says Hatori impatiently.

"Yes?"

"How does the whole school know?"

"Hehe…" sweat drops Tohru, "well you see…"

* * *

Chapter 5: The Explanation

"… my whole class told their friends and it spread around the whole school in the span of 10 minutes,"

"TEN WHOLE MINUTES?" scream the Sohmas.

"Heh, hard to believe 'eh?" scoffs Kisa.

"10 minutes?" asks Ayame, "How is that even possible?"

"Heh, people have a lot of friends around," explains Kisa.

"And, let's just say they sent the rumor around mentally," Tohru said in a mysterious voice.

"Dude, SHUT UP!" smacks Vince.

"Ow…" groans Tohru.

"You ok?" asks Rin.

"I'll be fine," Tohru said while getting up and rubbing her back, "Why can you trust them with our secret?"

"We trusted you with ours," said Kisa, "why can't they be trusted?"

"Fine, fine," Vince bows his head in defeat, "we'll tell.

Vince started explaining that practically the whole student population, back in California, have like a weird ESP. The common powers were reading minds, moving objects with the mind, and sending messages to each other mentally (A/N: I know, it's outta whack here huh? Hey, well at least I'm explaining how people knew about the curse in the span of 10 minutes! ).

"So, that's how it went around so fast," Kagura said thoughtfully.

"But, how do you get ESP?" asks Rin.

"You have to be born with it," answers Jessica.

"Um, Tohru?" asks Yuki.

"Were you born with ESP?"

"No, she wasn't born with it," answers Jessica.

"Wait… Tohru has ESP?" asks the cat.

"But then how does she have it?" ask the now puzzled rat while ignoring the cat's remark.

"Remember the day we disappeared?" asks Tohru.

"Yea…"

"Remember the flashes of light?"

"Ugh… don't remind me about those lights," groans Haru.

"Well, remember one of the lights was coming after me," continues Tohru while ignoring Haru's outburst," but instead it hit you Yuki?"

"Yea…" replies Yuki while shuddering at the thought of being hit by the light.

"After 'it' got me, I started hearing things in my head. For a minute, I thought I became schizophrenic because I heard a boy's voice yelling my name. But, I quickly realized that I was hearing Yuki's voice in my head,"

"So… that's how you got your ESP," comments Chris thoughtfully.

"Later on, I was able to read other people's minds that were around me, and those who are 10 miles away or so. That's pretty amazing for a person who barely got ESP and was able to do those things in a month, because you would probably need magic in order to that,"

"I have a question Tohru," asks Yuki.

"What is it?"

"Do I have ESP?"

"Well, kinda because you can only connect to your mind to me, but after awhile, maybe, you may be able to talk and read other people's minds, 'sides mine,"

The Sohmas were having a hard time letting Tohru's words sink into their heads. ESP and magic? What the hell? Ok… she has now lost her mind. First, her vanishing for 2 years, then her returning with a whole new look. And now this? ESP and magic!

"Um… Miss Honda, you didn't really explain to us about you having magic," said Ritsu while trying not to say sorry for breaking the silence.

"Oh! Well…" starts Tohru.

"Everyone in our whole school has magic," finishes Jessica.

"Everyone has magic?" asks Hiro, "But how?"

"Well, magic is a very common at our school," explains Troy, "But ESP is very rare to get, because you have to born with it,"

"Or, you had to have a spell chanted on you by another person," adds Tohru.

"That too," agrees Troy.

He started explaining that there is items on them that lets them perform magic. For example: bracelets, chokers/necklaces, etc. They use magic to do everyday things. Or they use it to fight each other for fun, kind of like Yu-Gi-Oh! (A/N: hehe… srry… couldn't thin of a good example), but they just use one creature to fight. For their school, don't think of it like Hogwarts from the Harry Potter series.

"Our School is just a normal public school," said Troy.

"Yea… but, we get to wear anything we want," adds Vince.

"No uniforms at all?" asks Kyo.

"Yup! No uniforms!" replies Chris happily.

"What? NO FAIR!" screams the cat.

"So… that means you have to wear uniforms then?" Elisa asks mysteriously, "Haha! You guys are such loozers!"

"What?" I should kick your ass right now!" yells the cat.

"Ok!" yells Elisa happily.

"Elisa…" Tohru said while rubbing her head.

"Yea?"

"Can you please not yell so loud?"

"Ok… sorry…" apologizes Elisa softly.

"Now, you can beat him up,"

"YAY!"

"WHAT?"

"Come! Let's fight cat!"

"AHH!"

"Here we go again…" sighs Vince.

* * *

o.o: that's one of the shortest chapter i've ever written

kyo: y'd u end with your friend beating me up?

elsia: well... u did say u wanted to fight

o.o, tohru, yuki: she's right you know...

kyo: but... i didn't really mean it!

tohru: when she hears the words 'u wann fight' or 'i'm gonna kick ur ass!' she wants to fight

elisa: so... cat... get ready to get you ass kicked?

kyo: never! u can't beat me!

o.o: sigh... well stay tuend for chapter 6 titled: Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!

kisa: um... where did sissy go?

haru: and where did my love yuki go?

o.o: they went off and played hooky... sigh... well review! > 

jessica: aren't u forgetting something?

o.o: like wat?

jessica:... u know...

o.o: o dat! well... i may not be able to update this next week... cries... it' cuz i have a report due dat week.. and i well... haven't really started on it... soo... srry!

kyo: wat? u can't leave me here with this crazy ass bitch!

o.o: she may be crazy... but she isn't a bitch...

elisa: smack! dats right!


	7. Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!

**Sami the Archangel: **That chappie made me laugh ha ha. Anyway plz update when you can and why did you put marvel stuff on their t-shirts?  
**o.o:** well... i put the marvel characters on... cuz.. well.. i saw my friend nick wear it in band class.. i thought it was blue... so i made a color change on haru... then i noticed again... my friend nick was wearing a black spider man one.. so.. there...  
**Yukyoru:** What does ESP stand for?  
**o.o: **um...i dont' know yet... srry... can't answer it now... i'm like really busy with a poetry book.. ugh... i hate poetry now... and it's like due this thursday... so... when i start onchapter 7... i'll answer it then.. till then.. i'm very srry! cries

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters or the show fruits basket... i own elisa, chris, troy, and vince

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!

Recap from Chapter 5:

"Our school is just a normal public school," said Troy.

"Yea… but, we get to wear anything we want," adds Vince.

"No uniforms at all?" asks Kyo.

"Yup! No uniforms!" replies Chris happily.

"What? No fair!" yells the cat.

"So… that means you wear uniforms then?" Elisa asks mysteriously, "Haha! You guys are such loozers!"

"What? I should kick your ass right now!" yells the cat.

"OK!" yells Elisa happily.

"Elisa…" Tohru said while rubbing her ears.

"Yea?"

"Can you please not yell so loud?"

"Ok… sorry…" apologizes Elisa quietly.

"Now, you can beat him up,"

"YAY!"

"What?"

"Let's fight cat!"

"AHH!"

"Here we go again…" sighs Vince.

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!

"Get the hell away from me!" yells Kyo.

"But you said you wanted to fight!" whines Elisa.

"She's right you know," agrees Kisa.

"Hold on be right back," said Tohru.

"Where are you going Tohru?" asks Yuki while starting to follow the rice ball.

"I'm gonna announce something," replies Tohru, "wanna come?"

"Sure!"

Yuki walks up to Tohru, held her hand, and walked to the stage.

"What are you going to announce?"

"Remember when you came to my school and you saw a huge group of people surrounding Elisa and her opponent?"

"Yea,"

"Well, before the fight began, I had to set out all the rules for the match, and I had to put a barrier around them,"

"Why?"

"Cause we don't want people to get hurt when watching them fight, so when the fighters hit the barrier, they get a small electric shock making them more aware of the fight,"

"Wow, a lot of rules,"

"Heh… if you say so," replies Tohru while gripping tighter on Yuki's hand, "well let's head on to the stage,"

The two teens started weaving through the crowd trying to get onto the stage while not letting go of each other's hands. Once they got to the edge of the stage, Tohru let go of Yuki's hand and went on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen I've got an announcement!" Tohru yells into the mike.

Everyone ignores.

"Hey! Is anyone listening to me?"

Still…everyone ignores.

"Ugh… if no one listens, I'm gonna sing Britney Spears!" threaten Tohru.

Some heads turn to pay attention.

"Fine, you brought me to this," sighs Tohru, "well, here goes,"

My loneliness is killing me 

_**I must confess I still believe**_

_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_

_**Give me a sign**_

Hit me baby one more time 

"ACK! WE'RE LISTENING!" screams the crowd.

"Hehe… sorry about that," apologizes Tohru, "but I have an announcement,"

"What is it?" asks one person.

"We've got a new challenger for Elisa!"

CHEERS

"Ok, well for the rules for today," Tohru yells into the mike, "and this points specifically at Elisa,"

"What?" Elisa was confused.

"#1 rule: no shape shifting,"

"NO!"

"#2: it's all pure martial arts, but we're still putting up the barrier for the safety of the spectators," continues Tohru.

"Oy Tohru! Come over her for a sec.!"

Tohru went off the stage and walks towards Elisa with Yuki following behind her.

"What is it?"

"I have a suggestion,"

"And that is?"

"Give cat boy there a shape shifting medallion, but we just put a temporary on it,"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"It hurts a lot to do that spell,"

"Come on… the spell will end when the match is over,"

"Fine… um… anyone got a knife?"

"What?" yells Kyo.

"Dude, I'm not depressed or anything, it's for the spell,"

"Oh…" the cat was still confused.

"Here you go," Elisa said while handing her a dagger.

"1…2…3… UGH!" screams Tohru while cutting her hand.

"Are you alright?" asks Yuki.

"I'll be fine," assures Tohru, "hey Kyo, get over here,"

"What is it?"

SMACK!

"KYO!" screams Kagura, "what are you doing?"

"Hold on!" yells Tohru, "almost done!"

"mmn mvm!" muffles the cat. (translation: can't breath!)

"ACK!" Tohru lets go of Kyo and starts holding her hand.

"What the hell was that for?" yells the cat.

"Ow… that hurts!" yells Tohru, "Here's your medallion,"

There was a bloody chaing hanging from the palm of her hand. She yanked it off her hand and she started screaming. The medallion starting turning silver and there was a Chinese marking that says changes.

"Here ya go…" sighs Tohru while handing the cat the medallion.

"Thanks…" Kyo takes the medallion, "are you ok?"

"Yea…" winces Tohru, "I'll be fine," she started looking around and then she picks up a leaf. Then she rubbed it on her palm and it healed.

"It healed?" asks Kyo.

"Well yea… Earth is the sign of life," explains Tohru, "and I used magic to heal myself,"

"You really are stupid cat," said Yuki.

"What did you say girly man?" yells Kyo.

"Oy! Let's get this fight started!" yells Tohru.

Tohru pulled out one of her necklace and started swinging it around her head and threw it up into the air. She pulled back the pendant part back to her and a blue barrier appeared around Kyo and Elisa.

"Whoa!" exclaim all of the Sohmas (minus Haru, Momiji, and Kisa).

"Ok! Today opponents are: Elisa Tang!" announce Tohru into the mike.

CHEER

"And Kyo Sohma!"

Few claps, but mainly crickets in the background.

"Well! Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!" yells Tohru.

"Ready to get killed?" taunts Elisa.

"You ain't going to beat me!"

"Kyo! In order to transform, you need to think what you want to change into!" instructs Tohru.

"Alright!" yells back Kyo.

The two teens were really going at it. There were lots of punches being thrown and roundhouse kicks. Kyo was somewhat having a fit because Elisa was dodging all of his attacks. And Elisa, she was beating the living hell out of the cat.

"Kyo! You can transform!" yells Tohru.

"Into what?" asks Kyo while ducking from Elisa's kick.

"Take off the bracelet!"

"No!"

"Fine! Elisa transform already!"

"Ok!" yells Elisa.

Elisa started changing at an alarming rate. Her clothes started to disappear and she changed into well… um… it kinda looked the monster from the show Angel. She looked like the Master's lacky… (A/N: if anyone knows greek mythology, and they know about the monster dat has the head of a bull and the body of a person… put it into ur review plz!). She had the horns and all and she didn't have boobs anymore. She was the total guy version.

"Well?" asks Tohru.

"Fine!" yells Kyo.

Kyo took off the bracelet and he transformed into the cat's true form. His shirt ripped, but his pants was still on (A/N: good thing) and his shoes were gone. "Whoa… cool transformation!" said a very excited Elisa, "you still look ho!"

"Um… thanks," blushed Kyo.

"Keep fighting!" yells Tohru.

The fight resumed. There was blood practically everywhere. Instead of a marital arts match, it turned into a battle between monsters. After awhile, Elisa changed back to herself. Clothes and all. Then, Kyo looked for his bracelet and put it back on his arm and he became himself again.

"Lets finish this cat!" said Elisa.

"Alright then!" says the cat while getting into a fight stance.

They started doing martial arts again. Everyone could tell that hey were both trying their best to win. But in the end, Elisa won!

"Woot!" cheers Elisa, "I won!"

"Ugh… you're good," groans Kyo.

The barrier started to disappear and Elisa went to Kyo to help him up.

"Aww man…" laughs Haru, "you got beat by a girl!"

"Well, you always got your ass kicked by me and Chris and by Tohru especially!" snapped Elisa.

"…"

"Well um…" Tohru said into the mike, "the winner is Elisa Tang! Show's over!"

* * *

o.o: sigh… wat a nice happy ending…

haru: I agree…

kyo: happy? How was dat happy? I got my assed kicked by elisa!

Troy: u liked it didn't u?

Kyo: …

o.o, tohru, kisa: he liked it

kagura: ur cheating on me kyo! How dare u!

kyo: ack! Help me!

o.o: well.. um… hoped u like! Review plz! No flames… this is my first fic after all…

Jessica: ur forgetting again…

o.o: damn.. well I'm gonna be really busy this week… I have a report due and I haven't started on it I yet… so… well laters for now!

Momiji: wats the next chapter titled?

Yuki: yes wat's the next chapter titled?

o.o: lemme think… o.o! I think I got a good one!

Kyo: being choked well spit it out already!

o.o: spits

Kyo: ugh… wat was dat for?

o.o: hey I have a sore throat… well… chapter 7 will be titled… Crush?

Elisa: dat sounds really gay…

o.o: it's about u and ur crush u idiot!

Elisa: uh…. blush u know?

o.o: it's really obvious….

Elisa: stay tuned for chapter 7!

o.o: hey dat was my line dammit!

Elisa: too late! smiles

o.o: gets flute I'm gonna start playing harry potter and lotr in ur ear and smack my flute on ur head!

Elisa: eek! runs away


	8. Crush?

Disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket or any of it's characters. i do own chris, vince, jessica, troy, elisa and mr. smith (he's going to be in the flash back)

**Yukyoru:** Ahh kawaii desu! huggles It's okay, we shall find out what ESP stands for together! lol.

Lol, Kyo got beaten by a girll. GIRL POWER!

The medallion thing sounded painful O.O

Lmao, smack ur flute on Elisa's head! Yay! lol.

**o.o:** it was... when i was writing in dat part... u kept on holding onto my right hand... but luckly... i watched enough horror flicks to stop cringing at stuff like dat...  
**  
sapphire-stargaxur:** hehe! kyo was beeten by a chick! haha! well, elisa is my fave character. PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

**o.o:** hehe... well...i'm glad elisa's ur favorite... and this chapter is somewat dedicated to her... and hope u'll enjoy it!

**Sami the Fallen Angel:** Actually water is the element for healing but never mind it's your story not mine.And the monster is called a minotaur. Plz update when you can. P.S that chappie was funny. lol.

**o.o:** hehe.. well the earth part... i think i got dat part from like watching yugioh or lotr too much... lol... and i'll change the description for the minotaur later... and Sami.. plz update ur story! i miss reading new chapters for the Honda Curse... cries...

**Knux girl:** hey, this is good, the added in characters get a little confusing, but i can live with it. I liked the Yukiru part with the wigs where he kissed her, that was sweet. thanx for reviewing my story, to care for a rat.

**o.o:** hehe.. srry for confusing u... well i am still new at this... and i'm glad u liked the wigs... had to think up something funny... o and ur welcome! i really did love ur story! and here's my story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Crush?

Elisa was helping Kyo walk to a bench so he could sit down. "Man… you're pretty good for a girl," said Kyo while groaning in pain. "Thanks," replies Elisa, while conjuring up a bowl, with water, and a while mess of washcloths, "but I'm not that good," Who's better than you?" asks Kyo. She points to Tohru. "What?" "She's the only one who could beat me," replies Elisa while dabbing away some of his blood off of him, "She may be one of my nicest friends, but she's pretty tough," "How did she become this way?" "Well, it all started when she first came to my school, and she just well, ditzy…"

* * *

Flashback

Elisa's POV

It was just another pointless day in class. The teacher was yelling at everybody telling them to shut up. But that stopped immediately when she came in.

"Class!" announces the teacher, "We have a new student!"

"Hello," bows the girl, "I'm Tohru Honda! Please to meet you all!"

"Hey sexy! You doing anything tonight?" jokes one boy.

WHACK!

"Shut up!" I scream, "You could at least be a decent person for once today!"

"Wow! I've never seen you act this way before Miss Tang," exclaims the teacher.

"And your point is?" I ask while trying to hide my angers and embarrassment.

"Oh nothing," replies the teacher, "oh well, Tohru you may sit next to Elisa since she just defended you today,"

"SHUT IT!"

"Um… thank you… uh… Mr. …"

"Smith," finishes the teacher," Mr. Smith is the name,"

"Thank you Mr. Smith!"

Damn! Why did I get stuck sitting next to this ditz? And why is she always smiling… great… I'm stuck sitting next to Little Miss Perfect for the rest of the year. But, she is nice though. And pretty, with her short black skirt and pink tight shirt. Also her eyes, they're started to captivated me…oh dam… am I turning gay?

Ack! This can't be! I like girls not guys! Well, I like girls because I have friends that are girls and they're nice to me and everything… Shit! What the hell? God… please don't let me be gay!

"Um… Miss Tang?" asks Tohru.

"What?" I snapped, _'I think she hates me now…'_

"Mr. Smith said that you had to show me around the whole school, but if you don't want to do it I could ask someone else…"

"I'll do it!" I exclaim.

"Huh?" she became puzzled.

"I agreed to show you around," I reply while heading out to the door with my backpack, "You coming or what?"

"OK!"

I showed her around the whole school. We talked and laughed and for once, I actually smiled. When it was lunchtime, I got to meet her friends Kisa, Haru, and Momiji, who were in our classroom. The blonde was really jumpy and he was… "OH MY GOD!" I scream, "YOU'RE WEARING GIRL'S CLOTHES!" "Well… these look good on me that's why…" said the blonde with hurt in his voice and was already going to cry. Oh shit! That black and white haired dude look like he's going to murder me on the spot! "Don't scream at him like that," growled the teen, "or else I'll kill you!" "Haru! Please don't hurt Elisa!" pleaded Tohru, "She your friend?" asks Haru while subsiding from Black Haru. "Yes!" smiles Tohru. "Well, ok then, but you've got to apologize to him first," "I'm sorry kid," I apologize. "It's ok!" "Well since that's been settled, let me introduce you to everyone,"

Haru was the black and white haired kid, who wanted to murder me. Tohru told me to not get him mad or else he'll turn into Black Haru. I asked, "Black Haru? What the hell is that?" "His alter ego and he becomes more violent," replies Tohru. Then she introduced me to Momiji, the blonde, hyperactive, wears-girls-clothes boy. And I mean hyperactive! It looked like he wanted to hug me, but Haru was holding him back for some reason. And then there was Kisa. She was hugging Haru and she looked pretty shy around me, but she was so cute! I really like her hairstyle and the outfit she was wearing right now; yellow skirt, yellow shirt, with a cute tiger on it, and yellow sneakers.

"Um hi," I greeted shyly, "I'm Elisa Tang,"

" 'Sup," replies Haru in blank voice.

"You're so cute!" exclaims Momiji.

"Uh… thanks," I started to blush.

"…"

"Come on Kisa, go say hi to her," nudges Tohru.

"Um… hi," Kisa greeted quietly.

I walk up to her and bend down to her and say, "Hi there! Don't worry I won't hurt ya! And if someone's troubling ya, come find me and I'll their ass for ya!"

She starts smiling and laughs, "Thank you Elisa!" well at least I got her to laugh.

"So what grade are you guys in?"

"Me and my cousin, Momiji here, are in 9th grade," answers Haru.

"Cool!" I reply, "wait… you 2 are cousins?"

"Yup!" replies Momiji happily, "me, Haru, and Kisa are cousins, and Tohru here is like the friend of the family,"

"Wow!" I exclaim, "Oh Kisa what grade are you in?"

"7th," answers Kisa softly.

"Whoa! You look like you could be in 6th!"

"She took a gate test and she went to 7th grade right away," explains Tohru.

"But why is she here then? Isn't she supposed to be in middle school?"

"I'm taking some advanced classes here because the classes in my school are too easy for me now," answers Kisa.

RING!

"Well that's the bell," I sigh, "well see you guys later!"

"Bye Elisa!" waves Kisa happily, "Bye sissy!"

"Sissy?"

"That's what she calls me because she thinks of me as a sister," explains Tohru.

"Bye Elisa!" Momiji exclaims whiel running towards me.

"NO MOMIJI!" Both Tohru and Haru scream.

POOF!

There lies a rabbit.

"What the hell?" I was very confused. My whole class was staring at us.

"Well, um… you see…" I could tell Tohru went into full panic mode.

"We're cursed," Haru simply answers.

"Cursed?"

"Ours whole family is cursed with the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac," explains Kisa, "Whenever one of us gets hugged by a person of the opposite sex, we change into one of the Zodiac animals,"

"But why didn't you change when you were hugging Haru?" I ask.

"Those who are cursed don't' change when hugged by another cursed member," replies Kisa.

"Oh, but I think you should look away," warns Tohru, "I think everyone should look away,"

"Why?"

POOF!

"AHH!" the whole class screams.

"What's going on?" Mr. Smith just walked in, "HOLY SHIT!"

"Don't look!" Momiji was beet red.

"Put some clothes on!"

While Momiji was dressing we had to explain why Momiji was naked. I already knew he would understand because he did magic. Mr. Smith started explaining to the new students that this school uses magic. But, not like Harry Potter, because we do it for un. From day forward, I became friends with them.

I introduced my new friends to my other friends. Troy, Jessica Vince, and Chris all instantly became friends with them. We hung out everyday and went to parties and stuff. I noticed since Tohru and her friends started to hang out with us, she started to change. Majorly. She started wearing pants and band shirts (A/N: rock bands) same with Kisa. Momiji started to wear guy clothes. But for Haru, he still looked the same, but he just let his hair grow.

After awhile, everyone started to become more confident and more outgoing. Kisa spoke her mind and Tohru actually started to beat up people if they made fun her friends. As for Momiji, he became one of the hottest guys in school, second to Haru. Soon after this happened, we all became the most popular people in the entire school.

The next year, Tohru got all jumpy and starts smiling like hell. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I ask. "Yuki's coming!" "Yuki?' asks Haru. "YAY!" cheer the rabbit and tiger in unison, "Who's Yuki?" asks Chris. "My friend, who's a Sohma, and he's coming to visit!" "Cool!" exclaims Chirs, "is he?" "Cursed? Yea," replies Tohru.

After school

"YUKI!" yells an ecstatic Tohru.

"Miss Honda!" greets Yuki while putting one of his bags down.

POOF!

"Hehe… wow you really missed him sissy," giggles Kisa.

"Oops…" apologized Tohru, "I'm sorry… it's just that I missed you so much!"

"It's ok Miss Honda," assures the rat while being nuzzled by Tohru," I missed you too,"

"Oy Tohru! What the hell happened?" asks Chris.

"Did you rape someone?" I gasp.

BASH!

"I was joking…" say while rubbing my face.

"Hey where did the rat come from?" asks Vince.

"Oh… this is Yuki," answers Tohru.

"Hello, you must Tohru's other friends," greets Yuki while on the ground.

"Wow! He's so cute!" exclaims Chris.

"Uh… thank you…" the rat was blushing madly.

"Oh… Tohru… will he?" asks Jessica.

"Everyone! LOOK AWAY!" yells Tohru.

POOF!

"AHH!" screams everyone.

"I warned ya…"

"You can look now," said Yuki when he was finished dressing.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves properly," said Jessica in a monotone voice, "I'm Jessica Nguyen,"

"I'm Troy Navarro,"

"Vince Phu,"

"Chris Ngan,"

"And I'm Elisa Tang,"

"Please to meet you all," bows Yuki, "I'm Yuki Sohma,"

Well, were all at Tohru's house till like 11:00 mom 'cause it was Friday night. I had a blast playing this card game called Rich Man Poor Man. But I was amazed that Yuki and Tohru kept on winning. Then, we started talking about our lives and we learned how Tohru learned about the Sohma curse.

"Wait…" I start.

"You lived with him and 2 to other guys?" screamed everyone (minus Tohru and the 3 other Sohmas).

"Yea… they were like family to me," replies Tohru with a smile.

"Whoa…"

"Hey I think you guys should be going home now," said Kisa while looking at the clock.

I look at my watch. " Guess you're right," Well, bye Tohru!" hugs Chris. "See ya!"

After I left, I felt a bit jealous of Yuki because he gets to stay with Tohru. But, I got over it, until Monday. He started to go to school with us. Said he was going to stay in the U.S. for 2 months. But during those 2 months, Tohru started to drift away from me and towards him. I have never seen her smile like that since she started to live in America. I couldn't wait till he left.

But, I regretted those words. When it came time for him to leave, Tohru started to break down.

"Tohru, I'll be back," assures Yuki, "don't worry,"

"Hey you said my name!" gasps Tohru.

"Well, it feels good to say your first name,"

"I guess you gotta go huh?"

"I'll be back,"

She goes and gives Yuki a kiss on the lips, "You better, or else I'll hunt you down like a dog,"

"Hehe… I will," Yuki said while blushing and kissing Tohru back.

With that, he was gone from her life again. She became depressed and she barely smiled anymore. Tohru even started beating up for no reason and got more detentions and suspensions than usual. But after a month, she became herself again. I could tell she was masking her feelings for Yuki and that she missed him a lot. She was pretty courageous in doing that and that made me fall in love with her.

Tohru Honda became my crush. My first love.

* * *

Normal POV

"You fell in love with her?" asks Kyo.

"Yea… but I know she'll never my feelings," Elisa says while starting to cry.

"Hey don't cry,"

"I can't, I know I lover her, but I know she loves someone else and he loves her too,"

"Who is it?"

"Yuki," she replied softly.

"Grr… that damn rat!"

"That's what I thought too…" sighs Elisa, "I wish I cold find someone out there who will love me for me,"

"I think you already have," answers Kyo.

"What do u-"

Kyo place his lips on Elisa's. He became surprised that she opened her mouth. They kissed for about a minute, and then they broke the kiss. Elisa was lost for words. She didn't know what to decide: to be angry, happy, or sad.

"Kyo…" starts Elisa.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I will love you," said Kyo slightly blushing.

"But, I hardly know you," protests Elisa.

"I would like to know you better than,"

"Uh…"

"If you want to…"

Elisa gives him another kiss on the lips, "Alright!"

The 2 new couple walked hand in hand and walked towards Tohru and the others. _'I know I'll never get to be with her, but I found a person I truly love now,'_ thinks Elisa happily, _'Wonder what the guys will think of this?_

* * *

o.o: whew… now this is nice happy ending for this chapter!

Kisa: I agree! They're meant for each other!

Momiji: nods they're both violent and hard headed!

Elisa, Kyo: wat the hell did u say rabbit?

Momiji: nothing...

o.o: wonder how kagura will react...

Kyo: o no... kagura.. i forgot about her...

o.o: ur lucky she's not here right now...

Kisa: o wat was it dat made u forget about us this week?

o.o: i didn't forget u guys! i was busy doing a poetry book! and i barely started this week! damn.. i had to do like over lets see... 20 poems!

Momiji: wow... dats a lot...

o.o: it was... well.. um.. i hoped u liked the elisa/kyo pairing! and um... wat pairing should i use next? i already got yuki/tohru and kyo/elisa... so.. um... review and um...

Momiji, Kisa: wat is it?

o.o: i don't know wat to decide for my next chapter!

everyone: anime faints

o.o: eek! i got writer's block! cries

Elisa: dude it's ok!

o.o: i got it! Chapter 8 is titled uh... The Band

Kyo: the band? wat kind title is dat?

Elisa, Kisa: smack! don't diss the title...

o.o:... well um.. review! and no flames! this is my first fic!


	9. The Band

Disclaimer: don't own furuba or it's characters… do own da the 5 Azns… (dats wat I'll call 'em cuz it's easier than to spell out there whole names…), Mr. Smith (not the same Mr. Smith from chapter 7). But I also don't own the song American idiot.

**o.o: **I finally got the definition of ESP!

**Tohru**: I'm proud of u!

**o.o**: but it's kinda complicated…

**ESP**: extrasensory perception: perception or communication outside of normal sensory capability, as in telepathy or clairvoyance

**Tohru**: o.o!

**o.o**: hey… dat's wat I say! Don't copy! Well um… hope enjoy chapter 8 here! Took me awhile to write cuz I was sick all weekend… then… I went to a party… well plz enjoy! now... i'm gonna get me some mocha ice cream!

**Tohru**: ack no! someone get her before she goes high!

**o.o**: too late! sugar rush baby!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Band

"Hey Elisa!" waves Tohru, "Oh… what do we have here?"

"What?" asks Elisa puzzled, "is something one me?"

"Yea," replies Haru blankly, "Kyo,"

"What the hell do you mean?" asks Kyo.

"That," points Haru.

Elisa and Kyo were still holding hands and barely realized it. They let go of each other blushed furiously.

"Kyo's got a girlfriend!" teases Momiji.

"Elisa's got a boyfriend!" teases Chris.

"SHUT UPT!" screams Kyo and Elisa in unison.

"Kyo?" asks Kagura.

"Oh no…" whimpers Kyo.

"Hi may I help you?" asks Elisa.

"Are you really his girlfriend?"

"Wha? I… uh…" stammers Elisa, _'Kyo help me!'_

_'Alright,'_ "Kagura yes," answers Kyo.

"WHAT?" scream the 2 girls.

"She is my girlfriend and I would prefer her to be alive,"

"Oh Kyo…" Elisa started to tear up.

"NO!" Kagura stormed off.

"Elisa…" starts Tohru.

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"Uh…" _'Kyo?'_

'If you want it to be,' 

"Yes,"

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!"

GLOMP!

"Whoa! Girl on girl on action!" cheers Vince.

SMACK!

"Shut up ya perv!" threaten Elisa and Tohru.

"Uh…" sweat drops the Sohmas.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my friends," remembers Tohru.

She introduced the Sohmas to Elisa, Jessica, Chris, Vince, and Troy.

"Hi! I'm Chris Ngo," waves Chris.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Nguyen," greets Jessica in a monotone voice.

"'Sup I'm Elisa!" greets Elisa happily.

"I'm Troy Navarro," said Troy shyly.

"And I'm Vince Phu," said Vince finally.

"It's nice to meet you all!" bows Ayame.

"Um guys…" said Tohru while looking at her watch.

"Yes Tohru?" asks Yuki.

"It's getting late, and we need to get going,"

"Oh…" said Yuki gloomily. He didn't want this day to end.

"Hey where are you guys going to sleep?" asks Shigure. _'If the girls don't have anywhere to sleep, they could always sleep with me!'_ chuckles the novelist.

"WHAT!" scream Tohru, Elisa, and Chris.

"What did I say?"

KICK! SMACK! PUNCH!

There lies a very bloody dog.

"'Gure!" yells Ayame, "why did you do this to my love?"

"He was thinking about us being in the same bed with him," growls Elisa.

"And, we're staying at a 4 bedroom suite hotel Shigure," said a very pissed Tohru.

"Shigure, I'm hurt! How dare you cheat on me?"

"I would never do that! My love is you Aya!"

"Eww!" the 5 Azns started to freak out.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" waves Troy.

"Bye!" waves all the Sohmas.  
"Bye…" sighs Yuki. _'She's gone again…'_

_'Yuki?'_ asks Tohru.

_'Tohru you heard me?'_

_'Well yea… 'cause we're mentally connected… remember?'_

_'Oh yea… gotta remember that,'_

_'Well, I'll need to teach you how to make your thoughts private, when you want to send messages to me and other people, and to read people's minds,'_

_'What?'_

_"Don't worry… you'll learn fast like me,'_

_'Ok…'_

_'Yuki? What is it… spill'_

_'I'm just sad that you left me again…'_

_'Hey! I'm not gone!' I'm back in Japan aren't I?'_

_'Yea… but it's not the same,'_

_'Ok… tell you what, I'll go to your house everyday and help you with your ESP and teach ya some magic while I'm at it,'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yea, well gotta go… I need to go to sleep,'_

The next few days, Tohru went to Yuki's house to give him his lessons. The first day was hectic. Tohru nearly became brain dead and Yuki almost became schizophrenic. The next day, things went smoothly. Yuki was able to use magic and was even able to levitate on his first try. But after awhile, they both got tired from practicing (because doing magic can finally take it's toll on you) that they both fell asleep on their sides facing each other. Yuki was smiling in his sleep, even though he's exhausted (A/N: happy little rat huh?). It was peaceful and quiet until… "AHH!" Kyo came in screaming (A/N: oh by the way… all 3 teens r in tohru's old room).

"What's going on?" asks a very sleepy dog.

"THAT!" points Kyo.

Both Yuki and Tohru were sleeping soundly and weren't listening at all to Kyo's yelling.

"What's going on?" asks the Azns as Kisa, Haru, and Momiji followed behind them.

"Aww… look at that," said Chris while pointing at the sleeping teens. Yuki started to lay on his back and Tohru started to nuzzle against his cheek.

"What the hell!" yells the cat.

"Jealous are we?" scoffs Kisa.

"Um… why aren't they waking up?" asks Shigure.

"Hold on," Jessica walked to the side of the bed and poked the air and it showed a bubble that's lightish blue, "She's put a very strong bubble up,"

"A bubble?"

"Aargh… wake up ya damn rat!" yells Kyo while running into he 'bubble', "Ahh!" the cat flew out of the room after being bounced back.

"Heh, well she always does put up a bubble when she sleeps in her room," explains Elisa.

"Well, we'll let her sleep here for tonight," said Troy, "We'll see you guys tomorrow at school!"

"School?"

"Our damn principal is making half of our school go to Kawaia High just to have mini party," explains Momiji.

"But didn't you have a party on Monday?" asks Kyo.

"Yea, but it's Friday, so we're like giving you guys a break from you classes," replies Troy.

"So, see ya!" waves Chris.

The next day, the 2 Sohma boys couldn't wait till it was the afternoon. When it came, they both ran out of their classroom and went to the gym. What they saw amazed them. Half of the bleachers were filled with Tohru's school. As for Tohru, she was nowhere to be found. Instead, they found…

"YUKI BROTHER!" waves Ayame.

"Sorry again!" apologizes Shigure.

"DAMN!" said the rat and cat in unison.

"Having a hard time I see?" asks Tohru.

"Tohru!" greets Shigure.

"What are you wearing?' asks Ayame in amazement.

Tohru's wearing dark blue guy shorts, a dark Chilly Willy shirt with him asleep on a hammock. For her shoes, she was wearing gray low-cut Converse and she had her hair up with one of those sticks you wear when performing a tea ceremony (A/N: please someone tell wat dat sticky thingy is…. cries). And of course… her many accessories

"Hey… I was out at an arcade and I needed to wear something loose," explains Tohru.

"She still looks good," comments Yuki.

"Thanks!" smiles Tohru.

"Hey Tohru!" calls Chris.

"Yo, it's time to sing!" yells Elisa.

"Ok!" calls Tohru, "well you guys better take your seats!"

All the Sohmas took their seats in the front bleachers, while Troy, Vince, and Jessica sat behind them. A man stepped up to the mike and started to talk while the rest of Kawaia High was getting into the gym.

"Hello Kawaia High! I'm Mr. Smith, principal of Noble High School!" announces the principal, "We have 3 special ladies who are here to sing for you today!"

"Woo! Go Tohru!" yells a boy from the audience. Some people start to giggle.

"Uh… well here now is Chris Ngo!"

CHEERS

"Elisa Tang!"

CHHERS

"And Tohru HONDA!"

A huge applause and cheers filled the whole gym.

"Wait Tohru's here?" asks Uo, "Oy orange top is this true?" (A/N: she's sitting across where the Sohmas are sitting.)

"Yea and stop calling me orange top Yankee!"

"Here's them playing Greenday!" announces Mr. Smith.

Tohru and Elisa are playing the electric guitar and Chris is playing the drums.

_Don't want to be an American Idiot_

_Don't want a nation under the new mania_

_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not ones meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Maybe I am the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everyone do the propaganda!_

_And sing along in the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

drum break!

_Don't' want to be an American Idiot_

_One nation controlled by the mania_

_Information age of hysteria_

_Calling out to Idiot America_

_Welcome to the a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not meant to follow_

drum break!

CHEERS!

"Thank you very much!" yells Tohru into the mike exhaustedly.

"Tohru?" asks a girl's voice.

"Huh? Oh hi Uo!" greets Tohru while putting down her guitar.

Uo was walking towards Tohru, with her hair down, slowly. The way how she looked reminded you of the girl from Ringu.

"Uo…" asks Tohru cautiously, "are you ok?"

She starts charging at the rice ball.

"AHH!"

* * *

o.o: haa… a good ending… and I almost thought I had writer's block… 

Tohru: SMACK! No it's not! You made her attack me!

o.o: ack! That hurt! I didn't make her attack you I- whispers

Tohru: oops… I'm so srry!

o.o: no! u hurt me… I hate u! cries

Tohru: 'glomps' I love u though!

o.o: hugs back I love u too!

Vince: whoa! Girl on girl action! WOOT! gets a camera

o.o: SMACK! crushes camera get a way ya damn perv!

Tohru: calm down…

Yuki: I thought u loved me… feeling left out

o.o, Tohru: WE LOVE U TOO YUKI! both glomp him

Yuki: I feel better now

Kyo: hey wat about me?

o.o: I've given all my love to tohru and yuki, plus I've been sick all weekend

Tohru: u've got elisa don't u?

Elisa: I LOVE U KYO! kisses him on cheek

Kyo: blushes and whispers I love u too… out loud I feel better now

Yuki: um… o.o… wats the next chapter called?

o.o: uh… well it won't really a battle…

Everyone: BATTLE?

o.o: eek! It's not really a battle! I just wanted to add it in to make it sound good!

Everyone: oh!

o.o: sighs…damn teens these days…

Kyo: ur one too!

o.o: ignores well chapter 9 is titled Battle of the Bands

Kyo: hey don't ignore me! Just ur 1-!

o.o: don't make me write in some random kid pushing u off the bleachers…

Kyo: …

o.o: srry kyo fans! Had to say something to make him shut up! Well review and I hoped u enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Battle of the Bands

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba and it's characters… I do own the Azns though… and I don't own the songs hands down and nobody's home…. Well enjoy!

**

* * *

****sapphire-stargaxur**: OMG! i LOVE that song! i wonder what Uo does to Tohru... well, UPDATESOON! OR THE PLUSHIE GETS IT!holding Kyo plushie  
**o.o**: it's good really! and i don't really like kyo so... let 'em have it! lol... don't kill me! 

**Sami the Fallen Angel**: I think i'll get Greenday now. That chapter was funny! Plz update.  
**o.o:** it's a really good album! u should really listen to the song Jesus of Suburbia... really good! and Nobody likes u! hehe... love it!

**the great and almighty po: **shit, i wish i knew how to get people off a my alert list...so i dont have to read strange ass stories i made the mistake of putting there. well not that i read them anymore, got to boring a few chapters ago. still, annoys the hell outta me to see this shit in my email box. i was expecting something nice today...no such luck.  
**o.o**: if u don't like my story... then stop reviewing on here and putting in flames! ur making me feel really bad... cries

**o.o**: this next chapter may be a bit long... cuz of the songs... lol starts eating ice cream  
**Tohru**: arrgh...ur going to get sugar high again...  
**o.o**: too late.. i had mocha this morning... and now i'm eating cookie's and cream ice cream... want some?  
**Tohru**: eh... sure... well enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle of the Bands

Recap from chapter 8:

CHEERS!

"Thank you very much!" yells Tohru into the mike exhaustedly.

"Tohru?" asks a girl's voice.

"Huh? Oh hi Uo!" greets Tohru while putting down her guitar.

Uo was walking towards Tohru, with her head down, slowly. The way how she looked may remind you of the girl from Ringu.

"Uo…" ask Tohru cautiously, "are you ok?"

She starts charging into the rice ball.

"AHH!"

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle of the Bands

"TOHRU!" screams everyone.

"Ack Uo!" yells Tohru, "can't breath!"

"Uo… your hug is crushing her," points out Hana.

"Huh? Oops… sorry Tohru!" said Uo while letting go of Tohru.

"No problem," wheezes Tohru.

"Oy Tohru!" yells a very concerned Chris.

"You ok?" ask Elisa.

"Yea, I'll be fine," assures Tohru.

"Sorry about hat," said Uo while getting ready to tear up, "I just missed you so much!"

GLOMP!

"I missed you too!"

Hana feeling left out, walks towards the 2 crying girls and hugs them too.

"Hey… introduce them to us!" yells Vince.

Tohru started to introduce Uo and Hana to the Azns.

"So, you can electrocute people and sense their waves?" asks Jessica.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Tohru told me,"

"Hey where is Tohru?" asks Momiji.

"Ack! You're wearing men's clothing!" yells the freaked out Yankee.

"Again… who cares!"

"Where's Yuki?" asks Haru.

"Great… they're playing hooky again…" sighs Chris.

"HOOKY!" scream the Sohmas (minus Kisa, Haru, Momiji and Akito (who's not there of course).

"Who's playing hooky?" ask Tohru.

Tohru's wearing a pair of black pants with buckles on the pockets, has a cloth on her butt that says, 'The Misfits' and has a skull with a head on it, black low cut Converse that has the color red on the stitching of the shoe and red and black shoelaces. She has a shirt that has Reliant K on it. Also, she's wearing 2 studded belts (A/N: if watched Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami's wearing a belt on the side where he stores his special cards (talking about Battle City here) well… she's wearing it like dat… but with 2 belts… one on each side… well something like dat…). But, she's wearing a black jacket that goes past her butt and she has her hood on with her hair tucked in.

"Why'd you change?" asks Chris.

"'Cause I wanted to…" replies Tohru in a blank voice.

"Ohh… trying to impress Yuki 'eh?" Chris elbows Tohru in the arm.

SMACK!

"Who're are you trying to impress?" asks Yuki.

Yuki's wearing tight, dark, blue jeans with a couple holes in them. His shoes, of course, Converse that are high tops and are black (A/N: not totally… just the classic ones…). For his shirt, he's wearing a black shirt that has The All American Rejects on it. Also, he's wearing a black jacket (no hood on it) and has it opened, not zipped. Lastly, he's wearing a studded belt. But… he's still wearing his wig. Again… for some reason…

"No one," replies Tohru.

"ACK!" yells Kyo, "What are you people wearing?"

"This is what I used to wear in the U.S. stupid cat," replies Yuki in a calm voice.

"We Love YUKI!" yells a crowd of girls.

"Oh no…" sigh Yuki.

"They still have that damn club here?" asks Kisa.

The club girls had signs with them that said, "WE LOVE YUKI SOHMA!" And, Motoko was still there leader (A/N: wait… she's still there… o.o!).

"Hey Yuki… why do you still, have your wig on?" asks Tohru.

"'Cause I didn't want those fan club girls swoon over me…" sighs Yuki.

"But you look good with you hair long…" whines Tohru, "Come on, take it off!"

"No!" said Yuki while trying to run away, "Get away!"

"If you don't take off that wig, I'll kiss you!" threatens Tohru.

"Actually… I wouldn't mind," said Yuki while slowing to a jog.

"Hey slut! Get away from our Yuki!" yells Minami.

Tohru, who ignored the comment, started chasing Yuki around the whole gym to get his wig off him. Well as for Yuki, he was just laughing and yelling out, 'Catch me if you can!' The whole gym was watching intently and cheering for Tohru.

"Yuki! You evil!" screams Tohru, "no EBIL!"

"Heh, you're just saying that 'cause you can't catch me!" laughs Yuki.

"Aargh!"

Tohru was getting really pissed. All the Sohma girls, even Rin, were cheering for Tohru and the girl Azns were all yelling to catch him already. For the guys, they all yelled 'Catch his ass already!' Shigure and Ayame were somewhat cheering for Yuki and started chanting, 'Let her catch you!'. As for Hatori, he was smiling. Smiling and laughing (A/N: pretty ooc huh?). And the Yuki fan girls were all yelling, 'Yuki is so awesome! He can outrun anyone!' For Yuki, he was actually enjoying this. He was laughing so hard that he tripped!

Tohru used this opportunity to catch up to him. She leaped frog over him and grabbed his wig and she let the rat fall face flat.

"Aww WOOT!" cheers Tohru, "I finally got it!"

"Oww…" groans Yuki.

"HAHA!" laughs Kyo, "what now rat boy?"

PUNCH!

"Ohh…" groans Uo.

"Haha! What now!" taunts Tohru, Kisa, Elisa, and Chris.

"Arrgh!" yells Kyo.

"Prince Yuki! Are you alright?" asks a Yuki fan.

"Yes I'm fine, so please leave me alone," sighs Yuki.

"Hehe… sorry 'bout that," apologizes Tohru while still holding onto his wig.

"It's ok, it was fun though," laughs Yuki, "but…"

"'But' what?" ask Tohru while taking a step back.

"Now I have a chance to take off your hood!"

"ACK! NO!"

Now a new chase began. But this chase took longer than Yuki anticipated. _'Damn when did she get so fast?' _thinks Yuki, _'she used to be slower!'_ Whenever Yuki almost touched Tohru's arm, somehow she started to speed up. But, he finally grabbed her arm and pulled off her hood. Her blue hair flowed down.

"You're awful!" whines Tohru, "and ebil… EBIL!"

"Well, it's payback," replies Yuki while still holding onto her arm.

"What the hell's up with your hair?" asks Motoko.

The 2 teens were ignoring the Yuki Fan Club President and were grabbing each other's arms and twisting them. (A/N: they're not hurting each other… they're just bored and all and started playing with each other… lol)

"Hey don't ignore me bitch!"

"Don't you dare call her that!" growls Yuki in a cold voice.

"It's ok…" sighs Tohru, "but I do have a question for you,"

"Yea and that is…"

"Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"Wait… this preppy is supposed to be in college?" asks Vince.

"You stupid or something to fail high school?" asks Chris.

"NO!" yells Motoko, "I'm here to protect Prince Yuki from slutty bitches like her!"

"So… you've turned into a complete stalker then?" asks Tohru.

"EEK!"

The Azns were glaring at the girl and her followers looks that had we-shall-murder-u-if-u-call-her-that-again written all over them. So, they all ran out of the gym.

"Wow, they run pretty fast!" said an amazed Troy.

"Oh, to answer your question Tohru, she does go to college," answers Yuki.

"WHAT?"

"Wow…" said a very surprised Elisa.

"Hey Tohru, do you have a guitar?" asks Yuki.

"Ohh! He wants to sing a love song!" teases Shigure.

PUNCH!

"No I'm not," said a blushing rat.

"Well, what are you going to sing," ask Kagura and Rin (A/N: I got the girls to speak again! cries).

"You'll see…"

Tohru, the Azns, and the rest of the Sohmas sat down on the bleachers again. Everyone else was going wild… (music was playing… lol). Yuki went to Mr. Smith and whispered something to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announces Mr. Smith, "we have a young man who wants to sing for a girl!"

WHACK!

"Shut up!" growls Yuki.

"Hehe… well here's Yuki Sohma singing Hands Down!"

in this version, only a guitar will be the only instrument being played, and one person singing (duh). Well I did here a version with one person playing hands down with a guitar… sounds good… lol)

_Breathe in for luck,_

_Breathe in so deep,_

_This air is blessed,_

_You share with me._

_This night is wild,_

_So calm and dull,_

_These hearts they race,_

_From self control._

_Your legs are smooth,_

_As they graze mine,_

_We're doing fine, _

_We're doing nothing at all._

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_To break or bury, or wear is jewelry,_

_Which ever you prefer._

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;_

_Just lay entwined here, undiscovered_

_Safe in here from all the stupid questions._

_"hey did you get some?"_

_man, that is so dumb._

_Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear…_

_So we can get some._

_My hopes are so high that you kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_To break or bury, or wear as jewelry,_

_Which ever you prefer_

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_

_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,_

_The dim of the soft lights,_

_The scent of you hair that you twirled in you fingers_

_And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late_

_And this walk we shared together_

_The streets were wet_

_And the gates were locked so I jumped it,_

_And I let you in._

_And you stood at you door with your hands on my waits_

_And you kissed me like you meant it._

_And I knew that you meant it,_

_That you meant it,_

_That you meant it,_

_And I knew,_

_That you meant it,_

_That you meant it._

"Thank you," bows Yuki.

CHEERS!

So many people ran up to him saying stuff like, "Great job man!" "You rock!" "So, who's the lucky girl who got the song sung to her?" All of a sudden, a whole mess of girls (A/N: from Kawaia High) started yelling, "ME!" "No way… he was singing it to me!" While this was going on, Yuki snuck away from the large group and sat next to Tohru (A/N: she had her hood on again, but has her hair out though), with her guitar in his hand. (A/N: all the Sohmas and Azns went to the group to try and find Yuki to congratulate him).

"Yuki! You were awesome!" congratulates Tohru.

"Thank you," blushes Yuki, "I sang it for you,"

"Oh, Yuki…" she started to blush with him, "that's so sweet,"

" I have a question. When you kiss me, do you really mean it?"

"Yuki…" she gives him a small kiss on the cheek, "of course!"

"Hehe… just wondering that's all," blushes Yuki," oh, here's you guitar,"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yells Elisa into the mike, "we have a new person to sing for us next!"

_'What's she up to now?'_ ask the teens mentally.

"And that is Tohru Honda!"

Tohru and Yuki anime faint into the niche of the bleachers (A/N: don't worry… the guitar is fine… it was place out to the of the bleachers and onto the stairs).

"What?" yells Tohru.

"Hehe… wanted you to sing solo again," explains Elisa.

"Aww man…" groans Tohru.

"Here," said Yuki hi while handing her guitar, "you're going to need this,"

"Thanks," replies Tohru and she starts walking to the 'stage'.

"Oh, Tohru…" starts Yuki.

"Yea?" asks Tohru while turning her head.

"Good luck," whispers a blushing rat while placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," blushes Tohru as she walks to a stool with a microphone stand in front of it (with a mike of course).

The huge crowd (well most of them) started to surround the girl. Tohru sat on the stool Indian style, but with one leg left hanging. She place her guitar where her crossed leg is and started to play.

in this version, of course, is played with a guitar. If u watched mad tv where avril lavagine was a guest singer (she colored her hair), she was playing the guitar by herself on for this song.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh yeah_

CHEERS!

"Thanks," said Tohru while hopping off the stool.

_'Yuki… remind me to kill Elisa,'_ sent Tohru.

_'Note taken,'_ laughs Yuki.

"Oy Tohru!" cheers Uo, "You got a voice!"

"I've never heard you sing like that before, Tohru," comments Hana in her usual monotone voice.

Yuki walked off the bleacher and walked up to Tohru smiling. He was congratulating her and was about to hug her, but then…

"GO TOHRU!"

a huge crowd gathered.

"ACK!" screams Tohru, "Yuki help me!"

Yuki weaves through the gathering crowd, grabs her arm, and pulls her out of the crowd. Then, they walked back to where the Sohmas and Azns were. The teens were exhausted and Tohru looked very pissed. It looked like she was going to kill something. Or someone… Elisa?

"Damn you Elisa…" growls Tohru.

"Oh… you're mad?" asks Elisa.

"Yes… I'm very pissed… you know how much I hate singing solo like that…"

"And why is that?"

"THAT!" said Tohru in a cold voice. The huge crowd was still there, but music started to play again and the 'stage' became a dance floor.

"'Gure let's go dance!" said Ayame excitedly.

"Alright Aya!" replied Shigure.

The two men walked to the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd doing who knows what. Then, Tohru looked at Chris who turned really pale.

"Chris… are you alright?" asks Tohru.

"I just read something very disturbing…" answers the teen.

"What did you read?"

"Um…" Chris whispers into Tohru's ear.

"Ugh…" Tohru turned pale, "that's very disturbing,"

"What is it Tohru?" asks Tohru with a concerned face.

"Chris read Shigure's mind and Ayame's mind, and she read something very perverted from the 2…"

"EWW!" everyone started to freak out (minus Haru and Hatori of course).

"That's it," I'm out of here," growls Haru.

"Where are you going?" asks Kisa.

Haru whispered into Kisa's ear. "So you wanna come?"

"Sure!" replies Kisa "hey Momiji, Troy, wanna come?"

"Sure!" reply the 2 boys.

So, the 4 teens walked into the large crowd. The Azns and Sohmas were all wondering, 'what the hell are they doing?'

* * *

o.o: hehe… dat was really sweet of u yuki! 

Yuki: blush thanks o.o

o.o: tohru, nice song u picked!

Tohru: I had to, since elisa made me

Elisa: muwahaha!

Torhu: ebil…

o.o: well, I hoped u liked this chapter! And I finally got everyone out of that damn park!

Kisa: 'bout time too!

o.o: don't need to be mean…

Yuki: kisa… apologize…

Kisa: sorry…

o.o: it's cool! hm….

Yuki: o.o…?

o.o: WOOT! COFFEE!

Everyone: NO!

Tohru: someone stop her from getting into the kitchen!

o.o: oh! Chapter 10: is titled Somebody Told Me ! (next song being sung). Now… COFFEE TIME!

Tohru: NO! GET BACK HERE! Oh… plz review… argh! O.O GET UR ASS BACK HERE!

Yuki: someone block the kitchen!

o.o: hey momiji want some coffee?

Momiji: sure!

o.o, Momiji: WOOT! HYPERNESS ROCKS!

Everyone: oh no…


	11. Somebody Told Me

Disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket or it's characters... i do own the azns and it's weird principal... so um... enjoy! o i don't own the songs used in this chapter!

o.o: srry for not updating inlike 2 or 3 weeks... i wanted to post on here.. but the pope died.. then after dat... i had to my civil war project... then after dat... i had to do high school registration... then after dat.. i had to go festival for band at a high school.. then afterd at.. during this week i wen t to knott's berry farm... for the whole day (on tuesday)... then the next day... i had to run around my school track 3 times because i was supposidly 'bad'... and dats my whole story... i'm very srry...

everyone: it's ok!

* * *

Chapter 10: Somebody Told Me

Haru, Kisa, Momiji, and Troy went into the crowd doing who knows what. But, they were actually setting up their instruments to sing. Momiji's on the drum set, Kisa's playing the electric guitar, and Troy's playing bass guitar. As for Haru, he's the lead singer (A/N: o.o wat a surprise… --). Tohru, followed by Elisa, walked off the bleachers and walked up to Haru.

"So…" starts Tohru.

"'So' what?" mimics Haru.

"Watcha goin to sing?" ask Elisa.

"You'll see…"

"I'm starting to get pissed off from hearing that,"

"Take off you jacket and I'll play," said Haru.

"You're just curious of the shirt I'm wearing," said Tohru.

She zipped off her jacket showing her Relient K shirt. But what Haru didn't see, was The Misfits cloth that was attached on her butt. Shigure, who got excited, jumped off the bleacher, got his digital camera, and started photographing the girl's butt.

CLICK!

"SHIGURE!" screams Tohru. She punched the dog on the head and snatched away his camera.

"Not this again…" sighs Elisa.

"This happened before?" asks Hiro (A/N: yes! Got him to talk! cries).

"In Mardi Gras this year," answers Chris, "but, usually she would kick him in the gut,"

"Delete, delete, dele…" Tohru started to turn pale and looked like she was going to hurl.

"Are you ok Tohru?" asks Hatori while walking up to her. Tohru hands him the camera.

"That is very disturbing…" was all Hatori could say.

"What is it?" asks Hiro.

"Do you want to know?" ask Tohru darkly.

"Uh… no?" answers Hiro.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announces Mr. Smith, here they are play Somebody Told Me!"

I'm gonna try to add wat people r doing… sigh… this is gonna be hard…

_Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name_ (All the Azns hit the dance floor and start dancing)

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss_ (practically everyone goes to the dance floor)

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_ (All the Sohmas hit the dance floor and start dancing)

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

_Well somebody told me_ (everyone starts to dance like crazy (well kinda…)

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_ (Tohru and the Azns start to head bang)

_Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_ (Shigure gets dizzy from head banging so hard… lol)

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_ (a medium sized circle forms)

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_ (Yuki starts dancing)

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_ (Kyo gets pissed)

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moon light_ (Kyo turns dance circle into a dance competition circle)

_Well somebody told me_ (Tohru and Elisa go into the circle)

_That you had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_ (Yuki beats Kyo in the semi final dance match)

_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_ (Tohru beats Elisa)

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around_ (Shigure and Ayame are playing hooky somewhere)

_Pace yourself from me_ (Yuki and Tohru start dancing)

_I said maybe baby please_ (Yuki fan club girls go crazy)

_But I don't know now_ (Tohru wins! Woot!)

_When all I wanna do is try_ (the girls faint (fan club girls)

_3x_

_Somebody told me_ (circle closes in)

_You had a boyfriend_ (everyone continues to dance)

_Who looked like a girlfriend _

_That I had in February of last year_ (Tohru and Yuki dance with each other)

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around_

CHEERS

"Good job you guys!" everyone cheers.

"Thanks!" said everyone happily (minus Haru… still spoke in a monotone voice… lol)

"Man I'm tired…" sighs a sweaty Momiji.

"Uh…" Chris started to blush.

"Chris has a crush on Momiji," teases Elisa and Shigure (A/N: o.o where did he come from?)

"What?" Momiji began to blush.

"Momiji has a crush on Chris," teases Elisa and Shigure.

"SHUT UP!" the 2 teens stormed off, fuming and blushing, in different directions.

"That was mean…" comments Tohru.

_'Not as mean as you no singing back for Yuki,'_ sent Elisa.

SMACK

"Come with me Elisa," said Tohru while dragging the poor Azn up to the top of the bleachers.

Once they got to the top, Tohru started explaining why she chose the song 'Nobody's Home'. She said she felt lonely when she first came to the U.S. "I never felt that alone since my mom died 2 years ago," said Tohru, "I started to become distant from everyone," "But you never showed it," said Elisa. "Well, I got used to smiling a lot that I couldn't help but smile all the time," replies Tohru. "Well, you hide you problems really well," "Well yea, but it started to tear me up inside. So, I decided to sing that song to finally express those feelings," explains Tohru, "now tell me, was Yuki mad that I didn't sing back to him?'

Elisa started telling Tohru that Jessica read Yuki's colors. She saw that he was a little angry, but hurt that she didn't return the feelings. It looked like he wanted to run away, but stayed to listen to her sing. Tohru looked like she was in deep thought while listening to her friend talk.

"Oy, you alright?" asks Elisa.

"…" was all Elisa got.

"Argh… don't make me make you sing again,"

"No need to," said Tohru.

"What?"

"Oh, and you're gonna have to sing with me, along with Vince, Troy, Kisa, and Jessica…"

"What the fuck?" Elisa was getting pissed.

"Well, everyone down there is getting crazy, so Mr. Smith always asks me to sing a slow song…"

"And your point is?"

"TOHRU!" screams the principal.

"Never mind… I get it now…" Elisa grabs Tohru and gives her a piggy back ride all the way down the stairs.

"Woot! Lesbians!" yells Vince.

PUNCH! KICK!

"Shut up ya damn perv!" yells Elisa. _'Oy we gotta play!'_

_'Ok!'_ sent Kisa, and the 3 Azns.

The 6 teens walked to the spot where Haru first sang. The whole crowd was going crazy with the music blaring from the DJ that was there. Tohru got an electric guitar (blue with light blue flame designs on it), Vince got an electric guitar too (all black with a white outline of angel wings), Troy's on the drums, Kisa's playing guitar and violin, and Jessica's playing violin too.

"Ok! Everyone calm down!" yells Elisa into the mike.

"It's time for a slow song!" yells Vince.

"For a boy!" adds Mr. Smith gleefully.

"Hey anyone wanna see my imitation of Courtney Love?' asks Tohru (A/N: I know… it's evil!).

"SURE!" answers the crowd.

"UGH!"

there lies a very bloody principal with a microphone stand on top of him.

"Wow… nice arm…" comments Kyo.

"Ok… well here's us playing 'My Happy Ending'," yells Elisa.

Tohru got back her microphone stand and the band started to play. _'Yuki…'_ Tohru thought to herself, _'This is for you…'_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_Let's talk this over_ (Yuki stands in the crowd confused)

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_ (people start slow dancing)

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the thing I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_ (Tohru looks at Yuki)

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_ (Yuki starts blushing like crazy)

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_ (_'yea… pretending to be perfect to everyone,'_ thought Yuki)

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are thy_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the thing you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_ (Hatori gasps (ooc huh?)

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_ (Chris and Momiji pop out of nowhere and start dancing)

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_2x_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_3x_

_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_so much for my happy ending_

_oh oh, oh oh , oh oh…_

WOO!

"Thank you!" smiles Tohru happily.

_'Good choice of song!' _sent Elisa.

_'Had to make Yuki feel better,' _giggle Thru.

Everyone went up to her and said things like 'YOU ROCK!' 'Can I have your number?' (both guys and girls… o.o!)

_'Yuki you like?' _asked Tohru.

_'Yes! You were great!'_ congratulates Yuki.

"Sang it for you," said Tohru out loud while walking behind him.

"What you did?"

"Elisa told me you felt a little down when I sang, so I took Mr. Smith's plea for help to sing," explains Tohru, slightly blushing.

GLOMP

"Thank you Tohru," said Yuki while giving her a tight hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" replies Tohru while hugging him back.

"Hey… how are you able to hug each other?" asks Ayame.

All the Sohmas sated at the hugging teens with confused looks (minus Haru, Kisa, and Momiji).

"Yes, you never did tell me how I wasn't able to change," said Yuki.

"Well you see…"

* * *

o.o: u have redeemed yourself Tohru Honda!  
tohru: too! I'm happy! cries 

yuki: don't cry tohru, I'm happy u sang

tohru: GLOMP I'm glad you liked it

o.o: ….damn….

kisa: wats wrong?

o.o: my damn band teacher….

tohru: wat did she do?

o.o: she made my whole class run for the people who were 'bad'. Obviously… I was one of them… but… those who were late to the performance… or to the bus… had to run an extra lap… so 2 laps for me…

kyo: dat sucs…

o.o: but the worst part was dat she supposedly didn't 'see' us run the first lap, so we had to run an extra lap… so for me… it was 3 laps in total…

haru: dats not bad…

o.o: dude… after I was done running… I was walking on the grass and I collapsed…

tohru, kisa, elisa, chris: Oo0! Omigosh!

o.o: I started to cry… my stomach hurt like a bitch… and my band teacher was told I was 'throwing up'… and she commented saying, "she ate too many cookies this morning…" I was like wtf? I didn't even eat ne damn cookies… and when I went to the nurse's office… I was laying on the bed thingy… and I was on my side… facing the wall… and I heard her come in… but she didn't even ask if I was ok or nething… she just left… and I felt like I was gonna hurl… the only people dat helped me was a student teacher… and my friend… and the student teacher was the only one dat checked up on me…

yuki, kyo: wow… dat bitch!

o.o: who knew u even said those words yuki…

yuki: well… dat really was mean of her…

o.o: well hope u enjoy the chapter! Srry for adding it in so late! and the next chapter is titled: New Rivalries Begin


	12. New Rivalries Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or it's characters… I do own the azns… and the new character… daisuke! Lol but I changed the last name… in memory of his loves… lol well enjoy the chapter!

**Black Winged Angel Sami:**I feel so sorry for you. I had to run four laps around my school track but i think you're having it worse than me, this week i have to run eight laps... please update soon

**o.o:** wow... i'm glad.. i have testing now... lol but... now ihave to do math and lang. arts tomorrow! i'm in hell! >. -.-

* * *

Chapter 11: New Rivalries Begin

"Well you see…" starts Tohru, " I cast a spell on him,"

"More magic?" groans Hiro.

"Hey, buy why is only that damn rat?" asks Kyo.

"It's not only him, it's also," but Tohru was cut off by Momiji's famous hug/tackle.

"Hi Tohru!" greets the happy rabbit.

"It's also Momiji and Kisa.

"Why is it only 3 people?" asks Rin.

"Because the spell only lets me cast it on 3 people. Plus, it takes a lot of energy outta you, since it's a curse breaker kind of spell," explains Tohru.

"Finally, she explains it to us," sighs Vince.

"She never told you?" asks Hatori.

"She told us that she'll explain everything to us once we see Yuki," explains Chris, "but… it probably slipped her mind,"

"Oy! Try cutting your hand in every fight!" yells Tohru.

RING

"That's mine," apologizes Troy, "Uh-huh… so… need to see her now?" ok… bye!"  
"Who was that?" asks Kisa.

"It's you-know-who," winks Troy.

"He's here!" asks Kisa excitedly.

"Tohru? You ok?" asks Kyo.

Tohru was just standing there. Her expression was blank and there was a dark shadow hanging over her. Also, she looked a bit pale, due to the lack of oxygen going to her head. And, it looked like she was going to faint, but somehow she's standing straight as a statue.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" asks a concerned Hatori.

"…" was all he got.

"Is this guy dangerous?" asks Kagura.

"No, but Tohru always gets like this whenever he comes around," giggles Chris.

"I-uh… gotta go…" said Tohru. Then, she walks out of the gym with the look on her face that says 'I'm gonna die,' written all over her. All the Sohmas became pretty worried (A/N: minus Momiji, Kisa, and Haru).

"Guys, it's all right," assures Elisa.

"She's been like this every year, no wait, every month," explains Vince.

ARGH

"TOHRU!" yell the Sohmas.

"See! She's fine!" points out Elisa happily.

"She doesn't look like it," said Rin.

Tohru was walking towards the Sohmas with a very pissed look on her face. She was clutching he left arm and on her right, was a very scared teen with a medicine bag in his hand (A/N: hm… is it another hatori… o.o!).

"I'm going to kill you…" growls Tohru.

"But it was required," explains the teen.

"I just gave her a shot!"

"Year right," scoffs Tohru, "more like 30,"

"30!" yells Hatori.

"You've nothing to worry about!" smiles the teen.

"Akito, what are you doing here?" asks Hatori.

"Akito? He's here?" asks a freaked out Tohru, "Where?"  
"Right there!" Yuki points at the black-haired teen.

The black-haired kid did look like Akito. But, his skin was more tanner than Akito's. He certainly looked more healthy and he actually looked happy too!

"Oh! This isn't Akito," said Tohru, "this is my doctor Daisuke Harada,"

"Nice to meet you all!" bows Daisuke.

"How long have you known Tohru?" asks Shigure (A/N: o um… he met him in the u.s. during marde gras….).

"A year and a half I think," said Daisuke thoughtfully.

"Yea, around there," agrees Tohru with a smile.

_"What! She smiled at him! She just gave him one of her special smiles!' _yells Yuki mentally (A/N: he's blocking his thoughts from tohru if ur wondering), _'ok, stay calm!'_

"Yuki… your color," said Jessica in a monotone voice, "it's green,"

"Huh?" asks Yuki in a puzzled voice.

"Oh, Jessica can read people's colors and can tell what mood they're in by just reading their colors," explains Troy.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" asks Tohru. (A/N: she know green means he green with envy… or just… jealous lol.)  
"I'm fine really!" smiles Yuki.

"YUKI! WE LOVE YOU!" yells the Yuki Fan Club.

"Not them again…" sighs Elisa.

"What are you still doing here tramp?" asks Motoko.

"I had to be here, and I wanted to see how the school looked like," explains Tohru, "cough cough stalk cough cough ker,"

"What did you say?" asks Motoko while grabbing onto Tohru's left arm. Her left arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warns Daisuke.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Uh…" Tohru hunger her head down and a dark shadow started to hover over her.

"Tohru?" asks Kagura.

PUNCH

There lies the Fan Club President.

"She has a knack of punching people whenever they grab her left arm when she gets her monthly shots," explains Daisuke, "and with good reason.

"Ow…" cries Tohru while clutching to her arm.

"You'll pay for this witch," said Minami.

"What did you call her?" asks Daisuke.

"That's who she is, a witch,"

When Daisuke heard what the girl said, he was in total shock. He started to groan all of a sudden, he fell to the floor, and he started to clutch his stomach and head.

"Hey you ok?" asks a fan club girl.

"BLEAGH!" stood up Daisuke. His face was all brown, he had huge sharp teeth, and most of all, his face was grotesque.

"AHH!" all the Yuki girls freaked out and ran out of the gym, yet again. But, they had a hard time running because they had to carry Motoko out of the gym (A/N: she got knocked out unconscious).

"Did you have to do that?" sighs Kisa.

"Heh," said Daisuke while taking off his mask, "well, wanted them to remember me something by,"  
"Ow…" groans Tohru.

"Hey you ok?" asks Daisuke.

"No," cries Tohru while still clutching to her arm (A/N: hey u try having 30 shots!).

"It's ok," soothes the teen while hugging Tohru.

_'What the hell?'_ screams Yuki mentally, _'Now he's hugging her! Ok… now I'm pissed!'_

"Tohru, Yuki's color is red now," said Jessica worridly.

"What does she mean by that?" asks Hiro.

"Hey how are you a doctor?" asks Rin, "you look pretty young,"

"Well, I am sorta young. I'm barely 20 now," explains Daisuke, "and, I was pretty smart in high school and I graduated in a matter of 2 years in college. Oh Tohru, please stop crying,"

"sniff but m-my a-arm… sniff hurts… like a bitch…" cries Tohru.

"It'll stop hurting," soothes Daisuke, "I promise,"

"Aww… I guess he still cares for her," teases Momiji.

"Even though he's her ex-boyfriend," adds Chris.

CRASH

Yuki anime faints to the floor. Probably because he couldn't keep in his jealousy anymore.

"Ex-boyfriend?" asks Ayame, "oh dear…"

"Why?" asks Daisuke, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes…" said the snake hesitantly.

Well, what is it then?"

"Tohru?" asks Jessica.

"Yea?"

"Yuki's color's blood red now,"

"Uh…"

"What is it Tohru?" asks Daisuke.

"Him," answer Jessica and Tohru in unison.

Yuki looked pissed. There was like a fire behind him and he looked like he was going to kill something, or someone. And that someone happened to be Daisuke.

"What does the blood red mean?" asks Ritsu, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," (A/N: YES! I got him to speak again!)

"He's out to kill someone," said Tohru while power walking to the group.

"Or, he's just out to fight someone," said Troy, "cause his battle aura is really strong!"

"You and me right now!" yells Yuki.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend or something," Daisuke.

"I'm not a jealous boyfriend!" yells Yuki," you just keep on hanging all over her!"

Sohma/Azn Group:

"Oh boy…" sighs Vince.

"What is it?" asks Ritsu.

"Yuki's about to get his ass kicked," replies Elisa.

"NO… Daisuke is going to get his ass kicked," disagrees Kisa.

"Or, they're just going to slap each other silly," sighs Tohru.

Back to Daisuke and Yuki:

"Wait… are you her boyfriend or something? asks Daisuke.

"Yes!" answers Yuki, "At least I think so…"

_'Shit!'_ screams Daisuke mentally, _'This kid's going out with Tohru! Arghh… well… I'm gonna knock the living hell outta this kid!'_ (A/N: obviously… he still likes her… lol .)

"Ok… let's fight then Sohma,"

"Alright… let's go then!"

The two teens now had battle auras so strong, it could power up a city. They were both facing each other and the whole gym became silent. Everyone was just staring at them wondering what they're going to do now. Who will win this battle of jealously? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

o.o: whoosh! A new love triangle has been formed! . 

torhu: but… yuki's not taking it so well…

yuki: glares at daisuke

o.o: neither is daisuke

daisuke: glares at yuki

o.o, tohru: sigh… oh boy…

vince: this is going to be interesting…

o.o: srry I didn't update sooner… but it's going to take some time again…

kisa: y?

o.o: I have testing this week… I'm going to be really stressed…

kyo: oh dat sucs…

o.o: well… um… stay tuned for chapter 12: Battle of Jealousy

kyo: wow… dats a pretty good title… better than the other title u made up first…

o.o: o shut up! .

tohru: o don't forget to review!

o.o: sweat drops they're still glaring at each other…

yuki, daisuke: glare

shigure: r they doing a staring contest or something?

Yuki, daisuke: both scream

o.o: sigh… I love randomness… .

momiji: me too!

o.o, momiji: WHEE! WE LOVE ICE CREAM!

o.o: wow! dat actually rhymed!

momiji: cool! .


	13. Battle of Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or it's characters… I do own the Azns… Daisuke Harada… Mr. Smith… and the Rebels…

o.o: I'm gonna separate tohru and the 3 others sohmas… cuz they're not dat much surprised… so their group is called the Rebels now… lol… don't make fun of me!

**Dark Inu Fan:** cat fight!... err... rat fight... yeah. keep yp the good work, dark

**o.o:**lol... rat fight... good one dark! .

**kikyo728:** great chappie! well, dont update if its puttin stress on ya... but if its not, PLEASE UPDATE!

**o.o:** don't worry... i don't have to study dat much nemore for tests... . yay yea! >. well... i did update... so plz enjoy! .

**One Winged Angel Sami:** Good luck! Oh yeah did you get daisuke's name from DNAngel? cause i tsound like it. plz update when you get the chance thnks!

**o.o:** yes... daisuke is from d.n.angel... originally... i was gonna name him josh... but i needed something more azn... so there... i just chose daisuke and gave him the last name of harada... for the 'sacred maidens' lol .

**jemsofgreen:** hey janice.pretty good pretty good. its me jerrica! i finally read it, ur so stupid! jk i loved it really i did. dont give me that face. see ya at school

**o.o:** O.o! holy crap! where da hell did u come from? -.- well... ty for reading my story... finally... lol well ty and i love ya for it! c ya at school too! and yes... my name is janice... and guess wat... it means 2 faced for a roman god... and he guards the gates of hell or something... i was like whoa... ok.. now here's my damn story! .

* * *

Chapter 12: Battle of Jealousy

Yuki and Daisuke walked to the middle of the gym and they just faced each other. The whole gym all ran back to the bleachers so they could see the fight better. However, Tohru was the only one still standing on the floor.

"Guys!" pleads Tohru, "Don't fight!"

"Tohru!" shouts Elisa, "you know how guys can be…"

"Alright…" sighs Tohru.

Tohru gives up and just walks back to the bleachers. The 2 teens finally get into their fighting stance. (A/N: about time!)

"You read to go pretty boy?" taunts Daisuke.

"Anytime you wanna go prick," replies Yuki.

The fight began. The way how these 2 were fighting, you would thing they were fighting in the final battle of a martial arts tournament. They were throwing reverse punches and roundhouse kicks at each other. But they were moving so fast that none of their attacks hit their opponent.

_'Damn! This kid's pretty good!'_ thinks Daisuke while blocking an attack.

_'Guess I underestimated him,'_ thinks Yuki

CRASH

The 2 teens crash to the floor. It's probably cause they can't think to themselves while fighting. Still, the fight continued, but the boys were really exhausted after fight for 10 minute. All of a sudden, the attacks from the 2 foes intensified. They started doing hook kicks to the face and back hand strikes to the chest. (A/N: if ur wondering y I'm using specific terms for their attacks, it's cause I used to be in karate…)

Azns/Sohma group:

"Wow… Yuki's pretty good," said Vince in amazement.

"Especially his battle aura," said a dazed Troy, "I'm getting dizzy,"

"Then stop reading it then!" suggests Kisa.

"Hey do you think that doctor can beat that damn rat?" asks Kyo.

"Who knows…" sighs Tohru, "ouch…"

The Fight:

The 2 teens fell hard on the ground, yet again. They both struggled to get back onto their feet. Then things started to go all out. They…

"Die you son of a bitch!" screams Yuki.

"You go first!" yells Daisuke.

… started to yell even more. Also, they stopped bothering to block each other's attacks, and just punched the hell out of each other. Daisuke had a huge black eye forming and Yuki, apparently, has a very bloody nose. Still, they kept on fight. However, they started to box instead of doing karate.

Azn/Sohma group:

"Should someone stop them now?" asks Kagura.

"I would but…" starts Vince.

"But, we're afraid to," finishes Chris.

"But they're about to kill each other!" argues Ayame.

"Don't worry…" assures Tohru, "this fight's going to end soon,"

"How do you know?" asks Kagura.

"I just do…

And Tohru was right. Daisuke and Yuki both threw punches at each other, and both landed onto the ground hard. After a few seconds, they struggled to get up again. Sadly though, they fainted and landed face flat on the ground and it was all over. The match ended in a draw.

Tohru was the first one to walk off the bleachers. She's still clutching her left arm and was hanging her head down in embarrassment. Well who wouldn't be embarrassed? Your 2 best friends going at it and they both faint to the ground all bloody a bruised. This is also embarrassing because no one the fight. (A/N: tohru's kinda into fights… lol… guess elisa really corrupted her mind over the years… . )

"Yuki, Daisuke… you guys awake?" asks Tohru. No answer.

She kneels down near them. They were both laying side by side all bloody. Tohru uses her free arm to try to wake them up. After a few shakes, only Yuki started to open his eyes.

"Hey you," smiles Tohru.

"Tohru?" asks Yuki while trying to get up.

"Shh… don't get up,"

"Hey is that prick ok?" asks Yuki while rolling onto his back.

"I hope so," sighs Tohru, "you sure did beat the hell out of each other,"

"Um… who won?"

"It was a draw sadly… heh, I don't think Kyo's too happy about it though,"

"Well, I bet he was hoping 'that damn rat' was going to lose at martial arts to someone finally," chuckles Yuki, "hey think you can help me up?"

"Sure," replies Tohru, "um… Yuki… why did you 2 fight anyway?"

"I…um… kinda got jealous," sighs Yuki.

"Jealous?"

"Well… I saw him hugging you like that… I couldn't help but get jealous. I know he's an old friend of yours, but when I heard he was an ex-boyfriend…I thought after you saw him again, you might go back to him again," explains Yuki.

"Oh Yuki…" cries Tohru, "I can't go back to him…"

"Why?"

"Cause I love you too much to leave you!" smiles Tohru, "oh and Yuki…"

"Yea?"

"You did good in that fight," hugs Tohru.

"Thanks,"

Hatori was the second one to walk off the bleachers. He goes to the now unconscious Daisuke. As soon as he picks the teen, fireman style, he wakes up groaning.

"Daisuke," calls out Kisa.

"Hey Kisa," smiles Daisuke.

"Are you alright?" asks Hatori, "think you can walk?"

"Yea," answers Daisuke.

"Hey you ok?" asks Tohru.

"Don't worry… this punk ass kid barely scratched me," chuckles Daisuke.

"Um… this 'punk ass kid' is my boyfriend, Yuki Sohma," giggles Tohru.

"Oh… oops, my bad," smiles Daisuke. _'Dammit…she's taken…'_

_'The way how this guy smiles,'_ shudders Yuki, _'it really reminds me of Akito,'_

"Well folks!" yells Mr. Smith into the mike, "hope you enjoyed that little performance,"

SMACK

"Well since it's 5 pm," yells Elisa, "it's time go home yo!"

There were lots of moaning and groaning in the audience. But eventually, everyone left in about 20 minutes.

"Wow… who know you could get your ass whooped that bad rat," snickers Kyo.

PUNCH

"Shut up stupid cat," said Yuki. (A/N: yay! I go him to finally say his famous quote!)

"Guess we gotta go back to the hotel huh?" asks Momiji.

"Yea, well see ya!" waves Chris and Troy.

"Oy Yuki… stop being so down," laughs Vince.

"We're gonna visit," hugs Tohru, "so stop being so gloomy,"

"Ok!" smiles Yuki.

"Ok, bye!" wave all the Azns.

* * *

o.o: yay! I finished chapter 12 

hiro: wow… it was a pretty good chapter…

o.o: really? how?

hiro: cuz… yuki and daisuke beat the living hell out of each other…

daisuke: wat! She has a boyfriend!

o.o, hiro: uh… yea…

daisuke: damn!

o.o: so… u still like her huh?

daisuke: -blush- uh… how do u know?

hiro: very obvious…

o.o: u better leave or else I'll tell tohru…

daisuke: -leaves-

kyo: hey… u wrote u used to be in karate… wat happened?

o.o: I had to quit…

haru: y?

o.o: needed a break… and plus… I got a virus…

hatori: wat kind of virus?

o.o: I go mono…

hatori: it's a good thing u quit…

kyo, haru: y?  
o.o: mono makes ur white blood cell count go higher and ur red blood cell count lower… then ur spleen enlarges n becomes softer…

kyo: wats dat got to do with nething?

o.o: if I did ne physical activity… my spleen would've exploded n I woulda been in the hospital having it removed…

tohru: omigosh! R u ok?

o.o: yes… don't worry… o… um.. chapter 13 is titled: Cockroach Mania. Hiro… I think ur gonna like this next chapter…

hiro: y?

o.o: u'll c… o don't forget to review! .


	14. Cockroach Mania

Disclaimer: don't own fruit basket… any ocs in here I happily own!

Here's some words u'll need to know if don't know Spanish

**El: **The

**Cucaracha:** Cockroach 

**Muerto: **dead

* * *

**Dark Inu Fan:** well, sorry, but I don't really like fight scenes between people who can't use supernatural abilities, yeah. well, keep up the good work, dark  
**o.o:** srry... um... if i did use dat magic in my fight scenes... then yuki's school would've told news reporters then all hell will break lose and yea... also it'll take time to supress everyone's memorys... so yea... well.. o ty for calling yuki's and daisuke's fight 'rat fight' it was rather funny! lol

**One Winged Angel Sami:** mono! Oh my god! Are you okay! God, i panic too much, but really, are you okay? Well i'm listening to green day cause my friend lent me the CD yay! It's good! Plz update when you can.  
**o.o:** hey sami! it's cool... i got mono last year... n during the worst time yet... spring break! SPRINGS BREAK! can u believe it? damn... the way how i found out i got it was when i didn't feel so hot during the weekend... so... my mom brought me to the doctor on monday and was given my final heptitus b shot... then my mom asked the nurse if she could c the doctor cuz i wasn't feeling too good... and then it happened... my doctor took blood outta me... i was like NOO! then during dat same week... my mom got a phone call dat i got mono... then she threatened me if i didn't get better... i had to be sent to the philippines... dat made me cry and it scared da bloody hell outta me.. then on friday... i got blood taken outta me again... damn i didn't think it would happen twice in one week... so there's my whole ordeal of having mono... it sucked like hell... but at least i didn't have to do P.E. for a month! but... i still had to get blood taken out of me... but no more now! i'm mono free! until someone gives me food dat they took a bite out of... so don't share foods or drinks! it's transmitted through spit! ok.. srry.. ok now here's me story! > 

* * *

Chapter 13: Cockroach Mania

It's been a few months since the 'rat fight' took place (A/N: ty darkfor giving me a name for Yuki's Daisuke's fight! ) Things sort of clamed down, besides the occasion of Kyo challenging Yuki to a fight a Yuki challenging Daisuke to a fight. Still, it was rather quiet. But all that's going to change with a semi-sleepover. (A/N: muwahaha! The return of my word 'semi'… I know… I'm weird.. )

"Hey you guys have everything ready?" asks Tohru.

"Yea," answers Kisa.

"I hope things go well," sighs Elisa.

The Azns and Rebels were at Tohru's suite getting ready for the semi-sleepover/semi-party. Tohru decided to do this semi-party because she wanted the Sohmas to visit them at the hotel for once. They all argued with her telling her that it wasn't necessary. But in the end, they all gave into her because Chris threatened to set them on fire when they least expect it.

In about 20 minutes, the Sohmas should be at the hotel. Only the kids will stay at the hotel and the adults will stay for the movie. (A/N: hey… wats a good sleepover without a movie? ) Hatori, obviously, will come because he'll keep an eye on Ayame and Shigure so they won't do anything perverted.

"Hey sissy," calls out Kisa, "we're all done!"

"Everything's done too here in the kitchen!" calls out Tohru.

"Now, since everything's done…" starts Elisa.

"The party can now begin?" answers Tohru.

"No… we can…" Elisa starts again.

"Do that one surprise on you now," finishes Jessica in monotone voice.

"Wait…" Tohru takes a step back, "now?"

Elisa, Chris, Jessica, and Kisa all started to walk towards the rice ball very slowly.

"Oh boy…" sighs Troy.

"She can't get herself out of this one," laughs Momiji.

"Guys…" whimpers Tohru, "you don't need to do this…"

"Sorry sissy," smiles Kisa.

"We must do this," said Jessica darkly.

"AHH!"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hey guys!" welcomes Vince.

"Yay!" smiles Momiji, "You guys finally made it!"

All the Sohma (A/N: minus akito of course) finally made it to the hotel suite. The teens, and kid, all had bags with them, since they were all going to sleep there. They were all excited that they were finally going to visit and to get away from the main house, except for Yuki and Kyo. They were both just happy to get away from Shigure.

"Hi!" greets everyone.

"Do you have all of you things?" asks Troy.

"Yea," answers Hiro, "are you going to let us in?"

"Hiro… don't get cocky," sighs Momiji.

"Oh shut up rabbit!" yells Hiro.

Everyone got into the suite and was in shock. The suite was, well, FRIGGIN HUGE! It really was a nice pad. There was a big living room; about the size of a mansion's living room. On the left and ride side of the room were 2 bed rooms (A/N: right: tohru and kisa's left: haru and momiji's). Across the suite is the kitchen, which was pretty bit too.

"Oh damn!" gasps Ritsu.

"Whoa!" freaks out Kyo, "when did you start using profanity?"

"I'M SORRY!" screams Ritsu, "I SHOULDN'T CURSE OUTLOUD LIKE THAT! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"Nice going stupid cat," snickers Yuki.

"Shut up damn rat!" yells Kyo aggravated, "Someone shut him up!"

"I thought I taught you kids how to do this," sighs Shigure, "Hiya!"

Shigure pokes Ritsue in the ribs and makes the monkey faint. Everyone sighs and just leaves Ritsu on the ground.

"Hey where are the others?" asks Kagura.

"Haru's out getting the movies," answers Vince.

"And the girls dragged Tohru, by force, into her room and making her change into something," adds Troy.

"Is she all right?" asks Rin, "Not that I care or anything,"

"Don't worry," assures Momiji, "they did this to her all the time in the U.S."

"Hey she's all ready now!" calls out Chris and Kisa in unison.

"Bring her out then!" calls Momiji.

Elisa, Chris, Jessica, and Kisa all came out wearing pajamas. It was so out of the manga/anime Pita-Ten. All 4 girls wearing nightgowns, of some sort, that had hoods on them, but with a little twist. Jessica was all in black, her hood had cute little dragon wings, as well on the back of the outfit, and in the back was a little black devil tail.

Chris was in pink. Her hood had rabbit ears on it. On the back of the PJs were tiny white wings and a cottontail.

As for Elisa, her color was all white. On her hood were cute little cat ears and she had a tail on the back of the outfit.

An Kisa's outfit was cute. No, REALLY CUTE! It was a tiger. The hood had tiger ears, like the one's Kisa have whenever she's alert about something. On the back was a tail, of course. The whole color of this outfit is black and orange. But, a cute black and orange colors.

"Oh wow!" gasps Momiji, "you girls look SOO CUTE!"

"Thanks," blushes Chris.

"You never change, do you?" laughs Elisa.

"Oy, where's Tohru?" asks Vince.

"Tohru," Jessica grabs her arm, "come on out,"

Tohru came out really embarrasses. But, she was wearing really cute PJs, same thing as the other girls. She had mouse ears on the top of her hood, but it's not Mickey Mouse shaped. On the back, she had a small tail made of cloth. It wasn't hairless like most rats and mice are. The color of her whole outfit is grayish-blue.

"Uh," said Tohru aggravated, "I can't believe you talked me into wearing this,"

"Technically we made you sissy," corrects Kisa.

"So…" said Chris slyly.

"You like?" finishes Elisa.

"You look… SO CUTE!" exclaims Kagura.

"I agree," nods Kyo in agreement.

"Tohru… are you ok?" asks Yuki.

"This is too girly on me," whines Tohru.

"But you look cute in it thought," smiles Yuki.

"Uh…" blushes Tohru, "damn you!"

"Haha!" laughs Yuki as he walks to the rice ball, "you really do though!"

"That's it!" yells Tohru, "Shows over. I'm changing now,"

"Aww…" whines Kisa, "but why sissy?"

"A deal's a deal. Once everyone sees me dress like this, I get to change,"

With that said Tohru dashes towards her room and slams her door behind her.

"She sure was in a rush," points out Hiro.

"Tohru doesn't really like to wear cute stuff," explains Jessica, "much,"

CLICK

"Yay!" cheers Kisa, "Haru's back!"

Haru walks through the doorway with a black motorcycle helmet on. Obviously, he's wearing all black: gloves, pants, shoes, shirt, and jacket. In his hand, he has a large plastic bag.

"Hey," greets Haru as he takes off his helmet.

"Why do you need a helmet?" asks Kyo, "you ride a bike,"

"He does ride one," answers Jessica, "a motorcycle if that's what you're implying,"

"He rides a motorcycle?" gasps Kyo, "Already?"

"Yea," answers Elisa, "Tohru taught him how,"

"There are many things we don't know about our little flower huh?" asks Shigure.

"I'm gonna take a shower," said Haru while walking to Tohru's room.

"Hey that's Tohru's room," points out Kagura.

"I know," replies Haru, "she lets me use her shower,"

"But," Kagura never got to protest because Haru already went into the room.

"Oh by the way," starts Elisa, "he goes to Tohru's room to take a shower, cause it's the closest room he can get into,"

"But… what's he going to wear?" asks Ritsu. (A/N: he finally got off the floor…)

"Tohru always has a change of clothes for him" replies Jessica.

"Ok, well… let's get this party started!" yells Elisa.

Yuki, Momiji, and Troy went into Momiji's room, while Hiro, Vince, and Kyo went into Haru's room. For the girls, they all went into Kisa's room. After 10 minutes of screaming and cursing (from the boys of course), everyone came out in pajamas.

Meanwhile in Tohru's room:

Tohru changed into her real pajamas and was putting away her rat PJs. As for Haru, he's in the bathroom ready to take a shower. All of a sudden, there's a scream heard from the bathroom.

"AHH!"

"Haru? What is it?" asks Tohru.

Haru swings open the door all freaked out.

'There's a-a-a," stutters Haru.

"'A' what?"

"A cockroach!" screams Haru.

"Kill it if it's bothering you,"

"You kill it!" orders Haru.

"Why me?" yells Tohru, "you're the one closest to it!"

Haru walks out of the bathroom tying to find a weapon to kill the roach. Then, he sees a lint roller and gets a wild idea. Haru takes the roller and starts to peel off the sticky part.

"Haru… what are you going to do with that lint roller?" asks Tohru.

"I'm gong to stick this over the roach," grins Haru.

"Um… that's not going to work you know…"

Living Room:

"What's taking them so long?" asks Rin.

"Yuki! Oh my God!" exclaims Shigure, "Tohru's totally cheating on you with Haru!"

"Shigure, you shouldn't say stuff like that…"

"Or else you might end up dead somewhere," glares Yuki.

"Hehe… just kidding," smiles Shigure.

"AHH!" a scream is heard from Tohru's room.

"Ok… I'm gong to check what's going on," suggest Yuki.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" warns Chris.

"OW!"

Yuki gets thrown back to the couch. Obviously, a force field has been put up.

"What happened?" asks Yuki puzzled.

"It was either Tohru or Haru who up the force field," said Elisa thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to wait till they come out for the effect to come off," said Jessica in a monovoice.

Tohru's Room:

"AHH!" screams Haru, "It almost touched me!"

"You butt!" laughs Tohru on her bed, "hey, where you going?"

Haru walks over to Tohru's dresser and opens a drawer. He rummages through the drawer and takes out a BB gun.

"What the hell are you going to do with my Airsoft Gun?" asks Tohru.

"I'm gonna shoot it," said Haru.

"You're gonna miss,"

"Eh, well wish me luck"

The ox goes back into the bathroom and finds the cockroach near the trashcan. He cocks the gun, aims it, and shoots the roach, dead.

"EW!" laughs Haru, "It's split in half now!"

"NO! El Cucaracha! How could you!" yells Tohru, "but at least you killed it… wait… now what are you going to do with my tweezers?"

"Using it to pick up,"

"I'm outta here, oh and gimmie back my gun,"

"Hold on, lemme shoot it, again,"

Haru picks up the same BB and puts it back in the gun. As he gets ready to shoot the roach in the trashcan, the bug jumps at him all of a sudden.

"AHH!"

"HAHA!" Tohru roars in laughter, "you should have seen the look on your face!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Even though I used a levitation spell on the dead bug, but it was funny as hell!"

"Tohru…"

"Uh-oh!"

Normal View:

"Make way!" laughs Tohru. She swings open the door and runs out through the doorway.

"I'm gonna kill you!" growls Haru.

"Haha!"

Haru started chasing Tohru around the room. She jumped over the couch, but mainly over people. For Haru, however, he just ran right through them. In the end, Tohru socked him in the stomach and the rampage stopped.

"I'm going to take a shower," sighs Haru.

"Whoa…" said the Sohmas in astonishment.

"What happened this time?" asks Elisa.

"This,"

Tohru holds out her hand. In it is El Muerto Cucaracha split in 2.

"He had a pretty hard time killing it too," giggles Tohru, "Who knew he's afraid of cockroaches,"

"That kid's afraid of roaches!" laughs Kyo.

"Guess so,"

"Ok, back," said Haru.

"That was fast," comments Kyo.

"I take fast showers,"

"Hey, anyone up for a video game?" asks Tohru.

"What?" ask all the Sohmas.

KNOCK, KNOCK

* * *

o.o: yay! I finished chapter 13 finally! So… did u like it hiro? 

hiro: hehe… haru's afraid of cockroaches

haru: shut up kid…

o.o: ok… well chapter 14 is titled: Video Game Masters

kyo: hey…when did tohru start liking video games?

elisa: since I corrupted her mind, sweetie

kyo: oh hi elisa!

o.o: hey… um… please review n tell me in ur review some really good games… violent ones r best and fantasy too! Also… write in which game console this game is used in…. I need some games in which a whole mess of people can play in

hiro: y?

o.o: cuz… tohru needs new victims…lol

tohru: yes… get ready when I pummel u all to the ground!

kyo: O.o


	15. Video Game Masters

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or it's characters… the ocs in here I own… also the names the azns and the rebels… I own for this story…

* * *

**answers to reviewers:**

**One Winged Angel Sami:** it's good to hear that. This chapter was really funny! Games? I'm the mistress! Final Fantasy games are the best fantasy games around, Tenchu is good for violent games cause blood spews everywhere. Two player games for violent? Mortal Combat comes on top! Nothing but blood! Especially the critical scenes! Plz update soon.  
**o.o:**hey ty for the suggestions! n dude... mortal combat is da bomb! i kept on playing with the girl... the one in blue... she was fun... playing the girls r more fun for some reason... o i just remembered one! dead or alive 4! o.O dat game is fun!  
**faeriekitty306 animelover: **lol I didnt think Haru would be afraid of Cockroach. please update soon  
**o.o:** well... i based the cockroach scene on my godbro... c... one nite 2 months ago on a saturday... he came home from work... he kicked me off his comp... then said he'll take a shower... all of sudden... he slams the door open screaming... then i'm like... wat's wrong kuya? he says... there's a cockroach near the trash can! n can believe this... he's 17 already... lol > ok.. then.. he tells me to kill it... then i yell.. NO! U KILL IT! so... he goes over to the dresser a peels of the sticky part of the lint roller... goes back to the bathroom n then tries to put it on the roach... he freaks out cuz it almost touched him... then, thank god, my older godbro calls me out to ask me how to skip the dvd's commercials... i just press menu on the dvd player n i go back to the room... where i find my other godbro getting his airsoft gun... he asks me... hey i bet u 10 bucks i can shoot it! n i'm like no... i'm broke... so then he shoots it n he laughs saying he shot it in half... all of a sudden... my friend's parents come n the dad comes in so he could take piss... lol > he asks my godbro wat he was doing... he picks the roach up with the tweezers... puts the bb bullet back in the gun... n shoots the roach in the trashcan... god... it was so funny... u had to be there to really get the whole picture... > 

* * *

Chapter 14: Video Game Masters

"Who would be knocking at this hour?" asks Rin.

"I'll go get it," said Momiji.

He walks the door and unlocks it. Outside of the door was Mr. Smith. The man looked pretty pissed at the moment.

"What's going on?" asks Mr. Smith, "I heard screaming and things falling down,"

"No, you heard people falling," corrects Momiji.

"Ok…. Well, let me in,"

Mr. Smith barges into the suite. He then gasps at the many people that are in the room.

"Why are there so many people in here?"

"I invited them," answers Tohru, "you have a problem with that?"

"YES!" screams Mr. Smith, "It's not allowed!"

"Well, you did say, before we left, that we're able to do anything we want," argues Chris, "now you don't want us to tell everyone that you've been lying,"

"You don't want people thinking that now do you? And also having kids tarnishing your 'good' name?" adds Momiji.

"What?" gasps Mr. Smith, "Ok… forget I said anything. But, I want to know about the screaming,"

"Him," everyone points to Haru.

"He was screaming cause a cockroach was near the trashcan in the bathroom," said Tohru while trying to sustain her laughter, "and the I made the roach jump him, even though it was,"

"It 'was' what?" asks Mr. Smith.

"Dead!" cracks up Tohru.

"It wasn't that funny?" sad a now red Haru.

"Where is this bug now?" asks Mr. Smith.

"Right here,"

Tohru opens up her hand and there lies El Muerto Cucaracha. Somehow, it wasn't squashed yet.

"He freaked out cause of that?" laughs Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith was laughing so hard that his hair started to fall out (A/N: wait… his hair? O.o). The man didn't even notice that his toupee was 'going out of place'. Everyone then burst into laughter when the toupee fell to the floor.

"Huh?" asked Mr. Smith freaked out, "Um... I'm going go now,"

As the man started to leave, Tohru picks up the wig and gets a wicked idea.

_'Oy Elisa!'_ sends Tohru, _'Should I?'_

_'Eh,'_ shrugs Elisa, _'we all hate him. Go for it,'_

Tohru wipes El Muerto Cucaracha into the inside of the toupee. She then walks up to him and hands him the toupee. Mr. Smith freaks out and puts his toupee back on his head. He then walks out the door and muttered 'damn kids' and leaves.

"Hey what did you do?" asks Kyo.

"I put the roach in his wig… but he'll find it's there when he takes a shower," snickers Tohru.

"About time he got what he deserves," laughs Yuki.

Meanwhile at Mr. Smith's suite:

Mr. Smith is in the bathroom. He took off his toupee off because he heard something 'squish' on his head when he put his rug on. So, he decided to take a shower. He put some shampoo on his head and then he felt something slimy and crunchy.

"What the… AHH!"

Hehe… El Cucaracha has struck yet again!

Back at Tohru's suite:

"Hey didn't you say you wanted to play video games?" asks Ayame changing the subject.

"Yea!" yells Tohru, "Video games are the best!"

"Hey I'll be right back," said Elisa, "I need to get something from your room, Tohru,"

"Why do you like games anyways?" asks Hiro.

"Cause they're fun," replies Tohru.

"But hey have very inappropriate things and lots of violence," argues Hatori.

"It's the best part of the video games though!" smiles Kisa.

"Not you too…" groans Hiro.

"Yes her too," mimics Tohru.

_'Wonder what made her love games all of a sudden?'_ pondered the Sohmas.

"Yay!" cheers Elisa, "I found my Shinobi game!

DING! DING! DING!

_'Her,'_

"Hey did you get your sword yet?" asks Tohru?"

"Yea I did!" answers Elisa.

The Sohmas were in awe. They couldn't believe that these girls like video games… especially Tohru! Well, it's probably ok for her to like some games, but ones with violence? She indeed has changed.

"Oh, be right back," smiles Tohru, "I need to get some things from my room,"

"What's she going to get form her room?" asks Kagura.

"Her game consoles and video games," answer Jessica in a monotone voice.

After 3 minutes of crashes and cursing, Tohru came out of her room with 5 bags. 4 of them have game consoles, and the 5th one has her games and 2 game pads.

"Need help with those?' asks Ritsu.

"Sure!" smiles Tohru, "Just put them on that table," she points to a table in the middle of where the couches are.

"What games do you have?" asks Kyo.

"A whole mess,"

"Um… what's the pads for Miss Honda?" asks Ritsu.

"DDR, which means Dance Dance Revolution," answers Tohru, "It's so fun to play!"

"Wait… you have DDR?" asks Kagura.

"Yup!" smiles Tohru, "And I also have Drakenguard, Resident Evil 1,2,3,4, All Doom, Duke Nukem, Blood Rayne, Resident Evil: Nemesis, Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven, Doom 3, Eternal Fighter Zero, Crimson Land, Invisible War, The Conspiracy, Fable, Max Payne, Mark of Kri, Man Hunt, Nanobreaker, Illbleed, Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, Manslaughter, Halo, Halo 2, Shinobi, Mortal Combat, God of War, Prince of Persia, Blood Rayne 2, Auto Theft Vice City and San Andreas, Blood Lust, all the Final Fantasy"

"DAMN!" screams Kyo.

'DAMN' was right. She started naming off a whole mess of games. And most of them were really bloody! No… they all bloody! Also, how on earth did she get the money to buy all these games?

"Hey what's in the other 4 bags?" asks Rin.

"Her PS1, PS2 Game Cube, and X-Box," answers Haru in a monotone voice.

"What's with you and games with violence?" asks Hiro in amazement.

"Well… I like games with one player modes and that has lots and lost of blood in it also with super hard and kick-ass bosses and I like slice my opponents heads off just to earn some experience points," said Tohru all in one breath.

"Damn!" gasps Rin.

"Well… I do have some less violence games with multiplayer modes," said Tohru, "I have Super Mario Smash Bros.: Melee, for Game Cube, DDR, for PS1, Mario Party, for Game Cube. And they are some one player modes like The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2,"

"Oh about DDR…" starts Ritsu.

"Yes?" asks Tohru.

"Can I try playing it?" finishes Ritsu.

Everyone anime faints, except for Tohru. She just became ecstatic and start setting up her PS1 and connected the game pads into the game console and turns on the T.V. She then turns to face Ritsu with a huge smile on her face.

"Ritsu do you know how to play DDR?" asks Tohru politely.

"Um… no…" answers Ritsu meekly, "is that a bad thing?"

"No! Not at all! The game teaches you how to play. And in no time, you'll be a pro at it!" explains Tohru, "I'm already somewhat good at maniac,"

"Ok… I'll try to play,"

"Alright! Now let's get started!"

* * *

o.o: whoosh! I finally finished chapter 14! 

Ritsu: I hope I won't fail

o.o: hey it's ok to mess up… hell… I messed up so much dat it's funny… lol

tohru: how?

o.o: I almost fell once… -laughs- ahh… good times… good times…

ritsu: please review n tell what games u want o.o to write about in the next chapters

tohru: o n please read her new story House on Haunted Hill… so far… she has 2 chapters posted up

o.o: well laters for now! O… this coming Friday… I'm going to knott's… so I won't probably come on to update n to review all ur wonderful stories… TT… well laters for now… o n chapter 15 is titled: DDR Mania

o.o: guess wat?

Everyone: wat?

o.o: I got a skirt n other 'girly' clothes for promotion!

Tohru: aww… but u should wear a dress

o.o: hells no… a skirt I can endure for a special event… but a dress… well it shall be the death of me… n I shall become a shinigami so I may kill u! lol jp jp

tohru: well… wat about the shoes?

o.o: I almost fell down yesterday trying on heels… my mom told me to walk in them… I started tilting the right n my mom told me to stop… she said I don't know how to walk in heels… when she looked away I was like duh n I was thinking 'damn straight I don't know how to walk… heels r for people who don't have self-esteem n r not confident about their height'

tohru: whoa… but ren't u short?

o.o: yes I am… I think I'm 5'1 or 5'2… lol… but I'm growing though!


	16. DDR Mania

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, ddr, or it's songs… I own the Azns… n the name rebels for this story 

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NegimaFangirl:** GOD! WHERES KYO! YOU SUCK!  
**o.o:** hey hey! he's coming... next chapter! promise!

**kikyo728:** Oo?  
sry... the review thingie is wiered...  
well, YAY! GO COCROCHES!... my dad, i repeat, my DAD made me squish one... baby...  
ANYWAY!... gr8 chapie! plz update soon!  
**o.o:** haha! go roachers lol > well i had squish one too... lol > it was really well... cruncy...

**Fk306 animelover:** This is great cant wait to see ritsu dancing in the ddr please update soon  
**o.o:** hey actually does good in this chapter believe or not... lol > 

**One Winged Angel Sami:** hella that's a load of games! Though final fantasy isn't exactly violent... way too cool! i love most of those games but i SUCK at DDR, and i'm meant to be a girl... plz update soon!  
**o.o:** haha... i'm ok at it... even my friend jessica says so... i was playing it yesterday at knotts for my 8th grade trip... i also went on perilous plunge! fun as hell man! felt like i was about to fly out of my seat n it felt like i couldn't breath when i was screaming... n whoosh! a huge wave of water... now dats fun man! > 

**Dark Inu Fan:** I think my aniki can beat you for games and game-systems. for his graduation, he got a consol that hasn't even come out in the stores yet! keep up the good work, dark  
**o.o:** whoa! cool! well ty for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 15: DDR Mania

"Wait…" gasps Kyo, "You're actually gonna play?"

"yes he's going to play," answers Tohru, "and he's going to be a pro and will your ass at it before you even press the first arrow,"

"Oh… Tohru," blushes Ritsu, "but I am going to fail, and embarrass myself in front of everyone,"

'Hey you want embarrassment," Tohru looks at Elisa.

"Oy… shut your trap bitch," threatens Elisa.

"WHAT?" gasps Tohru, "Hey, hey… I wasn't going to even mention that. Jeeze…"

"Oh," sweat drops Elisa.

"Wel… one time I was first trying it, I fell right on my ass while dancing to Afromania. It was funny though," laughs Tohru.

"How?" asks Hatori.

"She fell on top of Haru and he changed into a cow," giggles Kisa, "and…"

"What then?" asks Hatori.

"He then tried playing DDR while in his cow form," said Jessica while tying to sustain her laughter.

Haru looks at Jessica. He could see that Jessica looked like she was going to burst.

"Jessica…" begins Haru.

"Yes?" Jessica started to turn blue.

"You can laugh,"

"Ok,"

Jessica burst into laughter. Color started to return to her face and she started to cry, because she was laughing so hard. She was also clutching he sides, in hope that they wouldn't explode.

"Ok… it wasn't that funny," said a now red Haru.

"Oh yes it was," laughs Vince.

"To her of course," points out Chris.

"Is this cause they like each other?" asks Elisa thoughtfully.

"WHAT?" yell Haru and Jessica in unison, "You like me?"

"They're pretty slow," sighs Tohru.

"It was pretty obvious too," chuckles Yuki.

"Uh…" Haru turned a darker shade of red.

"Just shut up and teach Ritsu how to play DDR," growls a now red Jessica.

"Ok then…" giggles Tohru.

Tohru has Ritsu go next to her on the second pad. She then turns on the game and goes to the tutorial part. After a couple of minutes of apologizing, Ritsu finally go the hang of it.

"Yay Ritsu!" cheer the girls, "You rock!"

"Oh,… please… I'm not that good," blushes Ritsu.

"Ok now for a somewhat easy song," announces Tohru.

She starts flipping through songs in the 2 player sections. She found one that was titled Butterfly.

"Oh I love that song!" said Kagura.

"Me too!" agrees Tohru, "Ok Ritsu, what level do you want? Beginner, light, standard, heavy, or maniac?"

"I'll do standard," decides Ritsu.

"I'll do the same," said Tohru while choosing her level, "But I'll do 7 feet on some songs. OK! Let's do this!"

The scene in the T.V. changes. The background has butterflies on it. There were left, right, up, and down arrows on player 1 (Tohru) and player 2 (Ritsu). The song starts to play.

_Aye, aye, aye!_

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Winged like the moon_

_And where's my samurai?_

Tohru and Ritsu both start going at it on the dance pads. Ritsu was doing really good on it. He got many perfect arrows n got up to 99 combos. But for Tohru, she was really going at it. She had double arrows all over the place and many arrows going super fast!

"Wow!" gasps Ayame.

"Yea… wow!" said Shigure dumbfounded.

"Ritsu's doing good, but Tohru!" said Kyo in amazement.

Both Tohru and Ritsu cleared the first stage. They both scored As. The next song they chose was Captain Jack. (A/N: I love playing dat song! )

"I hope I do good!" sighs Ritsu.

"You're going great!" smiles an out of breath Tohru.

"Are you ok Tohru?" asks Ritsu.

"Yea… you'll be out of breath if you 7, 8, or 9 feet on this,"

The next song started play. They're both are on the same level. Why? Because Tohru is out of breath (A/N: lol). There are many jumps on this song. But, it's really fun to play on.

_Left right, left_

"They're good, especially Ritsu now," smiles Hatori.

"Wonder what the next song is going to be?" Rin ponders out loud.

Tohru and Ritsu cleared the second stage. They were sweating like crazy. But, they were both having fun.

"Ok, last song," smiles Ritsu, "what shall it be?"

"Heaven!" picks Tohru, "Remix style,"

"Um… can I try doing 8 feet on this?"

Everyone anime faints, except for Tohru of course. She almost starts to spaz out, but she then tells him that she'll do 8 feet with him as well.

_remix_

_We're in heaven (heaven heaven)_

_remix_

_Chorus_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)_

_I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)_

_We're in heaven_

_remix_

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and free_

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now (over now)_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Chorus_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in you heart_

_It isn't too hard to see (to see)_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven (heaven heaven)_

_remix_

_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There' a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Chorus_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see (to see)_

_We're in heaven_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times_

_And the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_remix_

_And you love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your hear_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Ohh ohh ohhhhh_

_Ohh ohh ohhhhh_

_We're in heaven (heaven heaven)_

"Oh damn," said Tohru while gasping for air, "That was good,"

"DDR sure can take a lot out of you," said a now sweaty Ritsu.

The T.V. screen said that they both cleared the final stage. It told them what their grades were. They both got golden As on it!

"You got good now Ritsu!" beams Tohru, "I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you!" blushes Ritsu, "I may probably buy the game now!"

"Tohru that was great!" smiles Yuki.

"Hey, I'm not that good," disagrees Tohru, "You're so much better than me!"

_'Tohru...'_ sends Yuki.

_'What?'_ asks Tohru.

_"Don't make such a big deal out of it,'_ warns Yuki, _'or else…'_

_'Or else what?'_

"Ya damn rat! I challenge you to DDR!" challenges Kyo.

_'Oh, him,'_ sweat drops Tohru.

"Alright then," sighs Yuki.

"Fine! Let's get a move on!"

Yuki went to the first player pad, while Kyo went to the second one. But then they started to argue what song to dance to.

"Hey Tohru should choose the next song," suggests Ritsu, "She picks out good songs,"

"Yes, why don't you choose Tohru?" smiles Yuki.

"Dance to Afromania!" suggests Tohru.

_'Hey! That's my favorite song!'_ realizes Yuki.

_'That's why I chose it! And plus it's fun!'_ sends Tohru.

"Ok let's go!" yells Kyo.

"Who do you think will win, Elisa?" asks Tohru loudly.

"Yuki!" yells Elisa.

"What?" gasps Kyo, "But, I thought you were on my side!"

"Hey, never seen you in action," explains Elisa, "and he kicked my ass at this a lot of times,"

"Let's go stupid cat," said Yuki.

* * *

o.o: yay finished chapter 15! Ritsu u did really good! too bad i wasn't able to write this yesterday... 

Ritsu: -blush- ty o.o!

Tohru: this challenge will be interesting!

o.o: hey u just gave away a part of the next chapter title!

Elisa: next chapter is titled: Challenge and Halo

o.o: -gasp-

kyo: haha! Wat a looser!

o.o: -punch- o shut up stupid cat!

Yuki: -cracks up- haha! Wat now!

o.o: don't forget to review n try to read House on Haunted Hill!

yuki: u didn't say y u couldn't go on

o.o: i went to knott's yesterday for my 8th grade trip... the lines were friggin long since it was a friday... i went on perilous plunge! it was my first time too! i wanna get splashed again... TT


	17. Challenge and Halo

Disclaimer: don't own fruits... games here... only own name rebels to story.. n azns

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dark Inu Fan:** I bet tohru was going easy on ritsu to boost his confidence. keep up the good work, dark  
**o.o:** actually... she wasn't... lol >

**Fk309 animelover:** this is great please update soon I bet Yuki will win .  
**o.o:** of course he'll win! >

**flute4ever330:**  
. This is a way awesome fanfic! pleez update soon! othrwiz i will die of boredom  
flutey  
. Are Tohru and Elisa both on electric guitar, or is one of them on bass?  
. ESP: extra sensory perception  
Half-bull/Half-man: minotaur  
ps. you play flute! u rock!  
.question: why did Tohru, Haru, and Momiji age by one year, while Kisa aged two years? When Tohru meets Kisa, she is 17, and Kisa is 12, so if Tohru is 18, Kisa should only be 13. But I like it anyway.  
**o.o:** well i'm glad u like my fanfic! i feel so special! n um... i think they're both on electric.. but not sure... just c the greenday music video for american idiot... n i found the esp def... it was pretty long too... n yes.. i play the flute! i know i rock! flute is da bomb! > n i'm gonna play it next year in marching band next year... yes i'm bando! who gives a damn! n um... the age thing... well tohru was 16, momiji n haru was 15, n kisa was 13... so like yea... it's kinda au... > srry to make u confused! 

* * *

**My Cornor:**

o.o: well... schools' over for me now... i have summer school on monday... for research n tech... i know how to use a damn comp... -.-  
tohru: poor o.o... TT  
o.o: eh.. it was required... just like my promotion thingy...  
tohru: how was it?  
o.o: fun as hell! i had to wear heels thought.. hurt like a bitch man... n ty i had help going down the stairs... lol > o n the dance was fun too! my friends were freak dancing so much... my friend elisa tried to freak with me... but she she did... she brought me down to the floor instead... >  
tohru: haha! funny  
o.o: the last day of school was fun too... kinda... well here's my story! o i may not be able to update next week much... cuz of my summer school thing... but i'll try to k?

* * *

Chapter 16: Challenge and Halo

Kyo had a determined look on his face. As for Yuki, he had well, a face. Kyo was thinking that he'll finally beat that 'damn rat' in something. Unlucky for him, Yuki's really good.

"Ready to lose damn rat?" taunts Kyo.

"Nope," Yuki answers simply.

"Hey put it on Afromania already," said Elisa impatiently.

"Hold your horses," yells Kyo.

Yuki told Kyo to put what level he wanted. Obviously, he picked maniac. Yuki did the same and started to flip through the music list. He finally found his favorite, Afromania, and then told Kyo what feet he wanted to do.

"I'm doing 7 feet on this song," decides Kyo.

"I'm doing 9 feet," said Yuki.

"WHAT?" screams Kyo.

"Well he is good," said Tohru.

"Almost as good as my friend Tohru here," adds Elisa.

"Almost?" scoffs Haru, "they kept on tying every time they went head to head,"

"Can we please get this over with?" sighs Yuki.

"Prepare to lose rat," taunts Kyo.

The challenge began. There were a few arrows in the beginning for both players. When the 4 arrows were gone, the real challenge began.

Kyo was all pro at this. He got every arrow and his feet were on fire! (A/N: not literally k?) he was jumping all over the place and even started doing hand stands. But, he wasn't even all pro as Yuki…

Yuki, well one word: DAMN! He was going at it. He was going total maniac on the song. And, his body was somewhat straight while doing his crazy moves. He was getting perfect and had a 100 point combo already!

Towards the end of the song, Kyo fell on the last arrow and got a perfect on it somehow. It was because all the arrows were close together.

"Ha! What now?" wheezes Kyo.

"Oh boy…" sighs a now sweaty Yuki.

_'Oh my God!'_ blushes Tohru.

"What is it?" asks a concerned Yuki.

"Huh?" asks a surprised Tohru, "I didn't say nothing!"

"You said, 'Oh my God!'" said Yuki, _'And you forgot to shield me from your thoughts,'_

"Tohru's got the hots for Yuki," teases Vince, "if you know what I mean,"

"Vince…" begins Troy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," finishes Kisa.

"Wheat do you mean," Vince got cut off by…

HEADBUTT x2

Two heat butts, courtesy by Tohru and Yuki. Vince is on the floor clutching to his stomach and groaning.

"You 2 are violent," comments Chris.

"Hey when he gets perverted, you know I'll pummel him to the ground," sighs Tohru.

"So who won?" Momiji asks changing the subject.

"Yuki," answers Tohru.

"How do you know?" asks Kyo.

"I looked at the screen before I head butted Vince," sweat drops Tohru.

Everyone looks at the screen and gasped at the score. Yuki got a golden A while Kyo got a normal A.

"Ugh…" sighs Kyo.

"Whoa…" gasps Hiro.

"What is it?" asks Shigure.

"She has Halo 2…"

"Didn't you hear me list off my games?" asks Tohru.

"You were just naming them off really fast!" complains Hiro.

"Ok, ok… don't' need to throw a tantrum," sighs Tohru, "Oh, you can play it if you want,"

"Really?' exclaims Hiro.

"Sure!" smiles Tohru, "I'll go get my second T.V. if Ritsu still wants to play DDR,"

GLOMP! POOF!

"ACK!" yells Tohru as she falls to the floor.

Ristu's clothes were on the floor and Tohru, but mostly on Tohru.

"Can I still play?" asks Ritsu with pup- er… I mean monkey eyes.

"Of course!" Tohru hugs Ristu-monkey, "You're all pro now! You'll so beat Kyo now!"

"I challenge you Ritsu!" Kyo points at the monkey.

"Oh… boy…" Ritsu-monkey and Tohru sigh.

POOF

"Everyone look away!" yells Tohru.

Ritsu got changed and ran over the DDR pads to get ready for his challenge. As for Tohru, she got second T.V. from her room and hooked it up. Then, she hooked her X-Box to the T.V. and put the game in. Next up, she put the controls in and turned on the T.V. on.

"So, know how to play?" asks Tohru.

"Not really…" answers Hiro while turning red, "Is that bad?"

"No!" laughs Tohru, "Hey, I didn't know how to play when I got the game. It was fun, scary, but mostly fun! So, just kick back and try to have some fun!"

The start screen came up at last. Hiro asked Tohru if she could play with him, and Tohru said yes. Hiro is first player and Tohru became the second player. The scene changes to an alien spaceship (A/N: I'm using of wat I remember from when I was a x-mas party…).

Hiro and Tohru were walking around the ship looking around the ship looking out for each other. All of a sudden, Hiro starts screaming because of an alien that jumped out of nowhere. He starts shooting it, decapitating it first, until he shot it throught the head. Luckily, Tohru taught Hiro all the buttons for the game.

"Nice job Hiro," giggles Tohru.

"Thank you," thanks Hiro while gasping for air.

"Now it's my turn,"

Two alien monsters popped out from the ceiling. Tohru uses an AK47 gun against the foes. She was blasting them to smithereens. In the end, there were 3 gooey puddles of alien guts.

"This game is very violent," observes Hatori.

"Yes," nods Ayame.

"But they sure are having fun," smiles Shigure.

"Hey Hiro," asks Tohru, "think you're up to playing by yourself now?"

"I think so…" answers Hiro hesitantly.

"Alright then!" smiles Tohru, "I'm taking out my controller than!"

"Hey Sissy," calls Kisa, "Can we play Super Smash Bros. Melee?"

"If I can play then yea! I'm link!" Tohru calls back, "Hey anyone else wanna play?"

"I'll play!" Yuki and Troy call in unison.

Everyone started to play that own games. Ritsu beats Kyo 8 times in a row, and became all pro at 9 feet in maniac! Hiro wasn't that freaked out by Halo 2, but then changed the game station to play Kingdom Hearts. The Madibuchi Trio go over to the ram to keep him company, and to see if they could play too. Jessica, Haru, Rin, and Vince are playing Super Mario Party 6 on Vince's Game Cube. So far, Jessica and Haru are tied for first. As for Yuki, Tory, and the 2 girl Rebels, they were playing melee on Tohru's Game Cube.

Kisa's room:

"Ok guys! Pick your characters!" smiles Kisa.

"I'm young Link!" chooses Tohru.

"Roy!" calls out Yuki.

"Marth!" calls out Troy.

"Zelda!" chooses Kisa.

After they got their characters, Kisa picked the arena where there were space ships. They were in teams. Yuki and Tohru were in the blue team while Troy and Kisa were in the white team. All of the them were having a blast. Especially between Troy and Kisa. They got really close to each other whenever they lost a life or made the other player fly away (A/N: when I mean close… I mean physically). Howerver, all four of them lost… somehow…

Well it was 7 pm. (A/N: o.o! it felt like it was like midnight already! ). Everyone helped Tohru put her games away. After 15 minutes, everyone went to the living room and got ready to watch a movie.

* * *

o.o: -sigh- 

tohru: wat is it?

o.o: wednesday was the last day of school n the day before dat… was my promotion ceremony

tohru: o… did u have fun?

o.o: yup! I was top 25 outstanding students n got awards for band n social studies the next day!

tohru: congratulations!

o.o: ty! Well… I hope I c my friends again… luckily I took a whole mess of pics

tohru: -smiles- well hope u have a good summer! O n dat means u'll have more time to write ur stories now!

o.o: yup! O n chapter 16: Movie Time! Don't forget to review! O wait I just remembered something!

tohru: wat is it?

o.o: I have summer school…. (read top)

tohru: o yea…


	18. Movie Time!

Disclaimer: don't own fruits basket or the movies used in this chapter… I own the name rebels for this story n I own the Azns

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dark Inu Fan: **which movie are they going to watch? keep up the good work, dark  
**o.o:** shawn of the dead... good movie... funny... n rated r! o no hiro! vince! shield his eyes! o.O lol >

**Fk306 animelover:** This is great please update soon  
**o.o:** i'm glad u like it! i feel really happy!

**Bluesakuramoon:** Hehe...looks like things between Troy and Kisa are heating up. Interesting story so far! UPDATE SOON!  
**o.o:** o yes.. u'll c more about dat next chapter!

**nightzodiac:** ah... your story's cool :) keep it up!  
**o.o:** yes... my stories cool! n guess wat? igot 44 hits on this today! i think today... but yea! 44 hits man! > T.T

**YoukaiOnigiri:** i like this story! hilarious and amusing especially how u changed tohru and kisa to complete punks. they don't even sound like them but it's funny! especially the cell phone part in chapter 4...shigure's such an idiot. neways...i'm gonna go to sleep now! (it's 3:30 am) and then come back l8er and read more!  
**o.o:** o well.. yea... they sound different... since this story is titled Major Changes... lots of major changes... lol > well yea... shigure can be dumb at times... perfect for dat moment there huh? omg... i can't believe u were up till 3:30 am? where do u live? i live in california... lol > but i'm glad ur reading my story n enjoying it!

* * *

**my cornor:**

o.o: well... summer school's been going great so far! i can't wait till i'm at my new school though... i don't wanna go to the school i'm at rite now... (for summer school)... well... the 9th book of furuba is so funny! specially the special comic in the back... the cockroach... how funny lol > well here's my story! o.o! crap... o wait... i forgot now... lol > i shall continue listening to gwen stefani again... lol

* * *

Chapter 17: Movie Time!

Haru go the movies that were still near the door, and handed them to Tohru. She started looking through the bag and finally found what she was looking for. The rice ball then started walking to the DVD player and put the movie in. Luckily, the T.V. was pretty big and everyone was able to see the screen.

"Hey what are we going to watch?" asks Hatori.

"You'll see…" Haru and Tohru answer in unison.

Everyone found a seat on the 3 couches that surrounded to T.V. The Madibuchi Trio sat on the left couch. Obviously, Hatori sat in the middle of Shigure and Ayame. Rin and Ritsu joined the Trio filling the couch.

One the right couch, Haru and Jessica were on the left, Troy and Kisa are on the right, and Vince is in the middle sitting next to Hiro so they can talk (A/N: they became good buddies over the months).

The middle couch is occupied by Tohru and Yuki, Elisa and Kyo, and Chris and Momiji. Luckily, the couch is long.

"Is this movie good?" asks Ritsu.

"Well… I haven't seen it myself," admits Tohru.

"You haven't watched this movie yet?" asks Shigure.

"Nope!" smiles Tohru, "But I heard it was good,"

"Shh!" shushes Elisa, "It's starting now,"

The movie begins. Elisa has control of the remote control, so she skipped through all the preview and went to the menu screen.

BAM

A gun shot was heard!

"AHH!" scream Kisa and Chris.

Kisa starts clutching to Troy, while Chris clutches to Momiji. Both boys start blushing like crazy. Everyone else starts cracking up. It's a good thing that Tohru put a spell on Momiji and Kisa.

"Whoa!" laughs Elisa, "It's just sound effects!"

"The movie hasn't even started and you guys are already scared," giggles Tohru.

"We're not scared," said the embarrassed girls as they let go of their blushing guys.

"What is this movie anyway?" asks Yuki.

"Shawn of the Dead…" reads Tohru, "Oh! I've always wanted to watch this movie! It's supposed to be scary right?"

"Yes, and it has lots of humor in it too," smiles Haru.

"Wait… you like scary movies now?" asks Kyo.

"Yup!" smiles Tohru.

"Ok! Movie starting now!" announces Elisa.

The beginning was pretty funny. Everyone is all trying to be gangster; bouncing up and down. Then all of a sudden, a person starts walking through the doorway yawning.

"Whoa!" gasps Tohru.

_'What is it?'_ asks Yuki.

_'I was expecting that to be a zombie,'_ laughs Tohru.

Later on in the movie, Shawn and Pete are at home looking at a girl who's outside of their house. They both go outside and just start observing her. Shawn calls the girl and she turns around looking stoned. She then starts walking towards Pete.

'Hey I think she likes ya!' laughs Shawn.

'Hey there baby!' laughs Pete.

As the girl was walking, she then tries to bite Shawn. Shawn was struggling to get away, but instead the girl falls on top of him. Pete goes into the house and gets a disposable camera. He takes a picture, Shawn gets pissed and pushes the girl off of him and she falls onto a pole. The pole goes through her ass and goes through… well… you know… (A/N: o.O … painful…)

"Eww…" said a grossed out Kisa.

"Ack!" winces Tohru.

"What is it?" asks Yuki.

"Dude… that scene… painful on the vagina!" explains Elisa.

"Yea…" sighs Tohru.

Later on the movie:

Shawn, Pete, Liz, Barbara, Kevin, and his girlfriend are at the Pub. Kevin 'accidentally' smashed the window open to get everyone inside the Pub. Now, zombies are all around. They could hear them trying to get in. they thought that it was hard enough to get in… but it was now hard to survive in the Pub now.

Mini flashback:

Shawn and Pete finally got everyone away from the zombies. While they were walking, Shawn saw an old friend his again. She had her own party. As both groups started going to in different directions, they looked very similar.

"Whoa!" giggles Chris, "They're like twins,"

"I know!" laughs Momiji.

End of flashback:

Shawn's mom (Barbara) dies because a zombie bit her. See, if you get bitten by a zombie, you die basically. However, you come back to life as a zombie. It was sad because Shawn had to shoot his mom in the head with a shotgun.

"How sad…" sniffles Jessica.

"It's ok," smiles Haru as he put an arm around her

Ending:

All the zombies (well most of them) were killed. The rest of the zombies were hauled away. There were zombies on reality shows and working at stores. How did people know this? Shawn and Liz, his girlfriend, were watching the T.V.

(I love my husband!) cries a woman.

(But your husband's a zombie!) complains the host.

(So, I still sleep with him in bed!) the woman shot back.

'I'm going to the shed 'kay?' smiles Shawn.

'Alright,' kisses Liz.

Shawn goes outside to a shed. He opens it and gets a PS2 controller.

RAWR

'Dude Pete…' chuckles Shawn.

He plays zombie-Pete PS2.

The End

Normal POV:

"Cool movie!" comments Troy.

"Whoa…" giggles Kisa.

"What's wrong?" asks Troy.

"But I love my husband!" Kisa mimics in a cheesy British accent, "And you still sleep with him in the same bed?"

Everyone starts cracking up.

"Hey… I wasn't scared or grossed out by a horror movie for once," said Jessica in a monotone voice.

All the Sohmas anime faint, except for Ritsu.

"Why don't you like them?" asks Ritsu.

"They're just creepy," Jessica answered, "and weird…"

_'WHAT?'_ all the Sohmas mentally scream, _'but that description fits her perfectly!'_

"Yuki… you ok?' Tohru waves a hand over the rat's face.

"Yea…"

"OK! Let's watch another movie!"

The next few hours, they watched Jeepers Creepers 2, White Chicks, Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (A/N: the best movie ever! ), and The Silence of the Lambs.

"Well… adults better leave now!" yawns Shigure.

"Since it's like 3 am!" yells Ayame.

"Shut up… they're asleep!" Hatori whispers angrily.

It was like 3 am. But… they all fell asleep on the couches and on the ground. The Trio got everyone blankets and pillows. After that, they turned off everything and left the sleeping teens.

* * *

o.o: wow… many hours of watching movies! 

tohru: I fell asleep at The Silence of the Lambs

o.o: well keep on sleeping… but did u notice the thing between troy n kisa?

tohru: yup!

o.o: next chapter's about them! –smiles-

tohru: they had a thing for each other for awhile…

o.o: yup! Well chapter 18: The Setup

tohru: review her story! -falls asleep on yuki-

o.o: -whispers- how cute!


	19. APOLOGY cries

hey people! i'm sooooo srry! hey... well my comp crashed the day after 4th of july... i know... it sucks like hell! > well... i may be getting a new computer in about 2-3 weeks... so i'll be writing again! yay! . so um... i'll be posting this up on MC and HOHH... u should know wat the abbreviations r... so um... yea... lol > well yea... this is the first post i've put up here in about 3 months... which will be on oct. 5th... TT.TT well laters for now!

signed: o.o


	20. The Setup: Part I

Chapter 18: The Setup Part I

* * *

**Reviews:**

**3xThreat:** hey i'm very glad dat u like dat part! i especially like it myself! well... if ur still on here... plz come n read this new chappy!

**nightzodiac:** well.. hits r when people look at one of the chapters.. it gets totalled up by the number of hits dat each chapter gets...n... well HERE'S THE CHAPTER! lol

**writersrus05:** well... read n find out!

**Nights Blue Blossum:** hehe... i hope u'll enjoy this next bit!

**Different Child:** well i updated! hope u'll enjoy n well... read!

**Ishtar Darkside:** np for the update! n um... i forgot which story i reviewed on urs... lol > 

**fluteforver330:** don't worry about hiro... he'll find someone... n i know dat for sure! i'm making sure dat everyone finds someone for someone! hm... o crap... forgot about daisuke... hehe... oopsie...

**happyblu:** well hope u like this next bit! n kawaii name man!

**AwayukiLeafunia:** sweatdrop... hehe... yea... i'm srry! well yea... my comp yea... lol > srry... but i updated!

**Janice:** well hope u like this next bit!

* * *

**My cornor:**

ok...well I'M SRRY! CRIES yea.. ireally am... well.. i got a new comp like a couple weeks ago... n i 've been trying my best to update... but school's been hectic for me... since i'm freshman with some honors classes... DAMMIT! lol > well... my old comp-san has served me well...

sigh... the loud bang from the dumster shall ring in my mind forever... well... hehe... my ears r still ringing... lol > yea... when i threw away my old comp... my mom had to put it in the dumster that had hardly nething in it... so the monitor part like... well.. broke... then we put the rest into the dumster with more stuff in it... it was funny... everyone in their apartments came out to c wat was going on... lol > well yea... o my comp.. it's a flat screen n a gateway! woot!

games.. hey if u play maplestory... find me k? i'm animexjunkie

well... enjoy! ciao! (yea.. taking french1 in school... i'd rather take japanese... -.-)

* * *

Everyone woke up, feeling very refreshed. They all started cleaning up the very messy living room. There was popcorn everywhere, paper plates, cups, and soda bottles. But, they didn't really care.

After everything was cleaned up, they all took a shower. However, it was a bit of a problem. Well, there are… um… hold on…. Ok… 4 Rebels… 5 Azns… and 5 Sohmas. Oh damn. 14 people need to take a shower and there are only 4 bathrooms. As you can see… big PROBLEM!

"Let me go first!" demanded Kyo.

"NO!" everyone yells.

"Kyo… Haru should go first," pleaded Tohru.

"Why?" yelled Kyo.

"He takes faster showers," explains Jessica in a monotone voice (A/N: I'm trying to give her a bigger dialogue n bigger part in this story… since my friend Jessica is reading this now).

"Ok… that takes care of Bathroom 1," said Chris as she writes a shower list.

"Fine, I'm going next!" Kyo demanded again.

"NO!" everyone yells again.

"ARGH!"

Hehe… as you can see, this may take some time.

15 minutes later

"OK… here's the list!" announces Chris.

**List:**

Haru

Hiro

Elisa

Rin

Ritsu

Jessica

Momiji

Yuki

Troy

Tohru

Kisa

Vince

Chris

Kyo

"What?" yelled Kyo, "I'm las? WHY?"

"You talk too much," Rin answers.

"Look who's talking," threatened Kyo.

"Shut your trap cat!" snapped Rin.

"Hehe… ok first group, you better get going while Kyo's paralyzed from fury," suggested Tohru.

The first group went to take a shower, and of course Haru came out first after 5 minutes. So, everyone kept on rotating to take a shower. As for the others, they were doing their own things while they were waiting. Kyo challenged Yuki to a fight, Ritsu was teaching Rin how to play DDR (A/N: lol ), Hiro and Vince were playing poker (A/N: Hiro finished early too), and Kisa and Troy where on the foot of the couch watching T.V.

The two friends were happily enjoying watching anime, laughing and telling what's going in the show (A/N: hehe… dats wat I do to my cuzins… ).

"Had fun last night?" asks Troy.

"Yea!" smiled Kisa, "It was awesome watching Ritsu playing DDR. He's all pro now,"

"Maybe better than you," Troy points out, "hell, he could beat you,"

"I don't think so," disagrees Kisa, "but I know I can beat you anyday,"

"What?" gasps Troy, "Oh no you didn't,"

Troy, all of a sudden, acts like a girl. Kisa starts cracking up and the two start to wrestle. It look like Kisa was winning, but somehow the two teens fell (A/N: it's possible to fall while ur on the ground). Kisa fell on her back and troy tumbled on top of her.

"Ow…" groaned Kisa.

"You ok?" asks Troy as he propped himself up on his arms and looked down to Kisa.

"Yea…" replies Kisa.

"Troy started to blush a bit when he saw how Kisa looked like now. Her hair was messy and was covering her face and her PJs where showing a little cleavage in the –ahem- chest area. Kisa opened her eyes and couldn't believe how close Troy was to her. They were just inches apart, and the Troy started to lean down.

"AHH!" screams Kyo.

"What the hell?" asks Troy.

Kyo flew across the room and landed on the couch, rolled off, and split the soon-to-be-kissers away from each other.

"AHH!" Kisa and Troy scream.

"Ow…" groaned Kyo.

Poor Kisa and Troy. They were so close, but Kyo had to challenge Yuki and sent flying by him. Well, both teens were on their backs, opposite from each other, but their heads were right next to each other. They were looking at each other smiling.

"Damn…" sighs Troy.

"Hehe…" giggles Kisa.

"Wanna have another go?"

"Um… sure!" blushes Kisa.

Kisa and Troy started to slide close and they were centimeters apart…

"Kisa it's your turn!" called out Tohru.

Hehe… poor Troy. Kisa stood up abruptly, red faced. She then started to run, but accidentally stepping on Troy's precious thing (A/N: hehe… can u guess? ). Then, she zoomed into her room and slammed the door right behind her.

"Oh shit…" winces Troy.

"Hohoho…" snickers Vince, what do we have here?"

"A guy who got his family jewels stomped on," growled Troy.

"Damn… wait by Kisa?" asks Vince, "Now what made her do that?"

Troy's face started to redden, "Um…"

"Troy it's your turn!" announces Yuki.

_'Thank God!"_ cheered Troy.

The guy leaps over the couch, kicks Vince in the back (making him go onto the couch, runs into Tohru's room and slams both doors behind him (A/N: bedroom n bathroom doors). Everyone didn't see what happened. They were all like 'what the hell was that?' and they just saw a huge dust cloud.

"Whoa…" commented Chris.

"What was that?" asks Elisa.

"Probably needed to take a shower really bad," replied Ritsu.

"Nope," disagreed Kyo, "because of Kisa.

"Whoa… so it is true," smiled Tohru.

"What is?" asks Rin.

"Troy and Kisa have a crush on each other," answered Elisa.

"She WHAT!" exclaimed Hiro.

"Oh yea…" laughed Vince, "forgot that you liked her too little dude,"

"Wow… al love triangle," commented Jessica.

"It's ok… I haven't seen her in 2 years. So, I'm cool with her crush," sighed Tohru.

"How sweet," smiled Elisa.

"So… what should we do to help Troy win Kisa's heart?" asks Momiji.

"Well… first… who takes faster showers?" asks Kyo.

"Me," answered a voice.

"AHH!"

Kyo freaked out and almost fell. Apparently, Troy snuck behind him accident. He was drying his hair with a towel and jumped back when Kyo screamed.

"What was that for?" Troy asked confused.

"You scared me," gasped Kyo.

"Ok…" said Troy, "So… what's up?"

"You," replied everyone.

"Huh?"

"We know you like Kisa," Hiro said bluntly.

"What?" exclaimed Troy, "N-n-no I-I-I d-d-don't,"

"And Kisa likes you too," Ritsu added (A/N: o.o! so bold… lol ).

"She does?" asks Troy, _'Wow… heh… I like her too…'_

"Aww…" Tohru smiled all of a sudden.

"Wait…" Troy spoke out loud, "you didn't…"

_'You so WUV HER!'_ Tohru sent as she cracked up.

"BITCH!" growled Troy.

Troy started to chase Tohru around the room. As for Tohru, she's laughing as she ran. Everyone was just watching and Yuki wanted to get Tohru out of 'danger', but Tohru told Yuki it was fine.

"TOHRU!" yelled Troy.

Tohru stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes?"

"AHH!" screamed Troy.

Troy tried to stop, but he ran into Tohru, while she opened her arms to hug the Azn. They both fall back onto the ground with a loud 'THUD'. The Azn was trying to worm his way out form Tohru's hug, but the girl wouldn't let him squirm away.

"Let go of me!" demanded Troy.

"Never!" giggled Tohru, "I love you too much to let you go!"

"ROAR!"

"Hahaha!"

The Azn started to struggle and yell even more. As for Tohru, she kept on hugging him even tighter.

"Tohru… what are you doing?" asks Kagura.

"You will see," answered Jessica.

"What ever she's doing, she better be careful," warned Rin.

"RAWR!" screamed Troy.

Tohru kept on holding onto him and Troy kept on struggling. After a couple of seconds, Troy stopped struggling and screaming and calmed down. Finally, Tohru let go of him.

"Feel better?" asks Tohru.

"Yea…" gasped Troy, "Why do you always do that to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"What happened?" asks Rin.

"I'll answer that," said Vince.

**Vince's POV:**

Oh my God! What the hell's wrong with him now? Right when I walk into the classroom, and Troy's fuming. I ask some random girl what's wrong with him. She said that one of his cousin's is getting married to this one bitch.

"Tory… what's wrong with you?" I ask

"ARGH!"

"Vince… I suggest you get back," Tohru called out to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"AHH!"

"Whoa!" everyone turned their head and looked a Troy.

Oh crap… what's wrong with him. In the past, he would go ballistic, but this was crazy! He started to glow and the whole school started to shake violently. All of a sudden, a huge light came out of nowhere and was headed towards Troy.

"TROY!" screamed everyone.

"AHH!" Troy screamed in pain.

"NO TROY!" someone screamed from a distance.

I see someone running. It was all a blur, but I could see that the person was running up to Troy. Then, like lightening, the light was gone. Everyone had their eyes closed. I was the first one to open them, and I couldn't believe at what I saw.

Tohru was hugging a crying Troy. But, the way she was holding him… it-it looked like she was shielding him from something.

"Why…" sniffed Troy.

"Shh…" comforted Tohru, "everything's going to be okay…"

"But…"

"Hey… don't you worry. I have a feeling something good will happen," smiled Tohru.

"Wait… my cousin isn't going to marry her?" exclaimed Troy.

"Dunno," teased Tohru.

"Aww…" whined Troy.

"Don't worry… something will happen," comforted Tohru, "and I'll be there if you need me,"

"Why?"

"Cause I love you!"

"Hehe…" chuckled Troy, "I love you too,"

**Present Day:**

"Well… if you're still confused why she hugs him, it's because she has the power to control his powers," explained Vince.

"By hugging?" laughed Hiro.

"Hey… you try controlling his powers!" snapped Chris.

"We all got electrocuted, cut, bruised, frozen like a statue (but no literally), and other 'accidents'," listed Jessica.

"And Tohru doesn't get hurt?" asks Ritsu (A/N: guess DDR made his confidence go up… ).

"Nope!" Tohru shouted from across the room. "So… felling better buddy?"

"Yea…"

Tohru got up slowly just in case Troy freaks out again.

"Hey Troy… so we're gonna help you get Kisa," smiled Tohru.

"Wait… is this what you meant by 'something good will happen'?" asks Troy.

"Yup!"

"Oh GOD I LOVE YOU!" Troy exclaimed as he hugged Tohru.

"Haha! I love you too!" giggled Tohru.

"WHAT?" Yuki exploded.

Everyone in the room fell silent and stared at the rat. Yuki was fuming and couldn't believe that the girl he loves, loves TROY! But, he turned out to be wrong. Momiji explained to the rat that Tohru loves Troy, but as a big sister kind of way.

"Oh…" said a flustered Yuki, "I-uh… knew that…"

"-cough-loser-cough-," snickered Kyo.

PUNCH

Kyo's across the room in a pool of blood. But don't worry, he's no dead.

"Don't worry Yuki…" Tohru runs up to Yuki and hugs him, "I love you!"

"I love you too," blushes Yuki.

Tohru leans up to Yuki and kisses him. "You look so cute when you blush!"

"Oh get a room…" Elisa sighs loudly.

"Oops… sorry!" apologizes Tohru, "Well… back to business,"

"Huh?" asks Momiji.

"Hehe… we need a plan to get Troy and Kisa together,"

"Oh man…" whined Troy, "I'm gonna go,"

"No you don't," commanded Tohru, "I don't care how shy you are, you're gonna go through with this. Even if I have to force you,"

Tohru started to smile and laugh evilly. The Sohmas were freaked out by this. So… what will happen to Troy? And what will happen to Kisa? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

o.o: OMG! I FINALLY UPDATE! TT.TT 

girls (minus Kisa): YAY!

o.o: whew… ok… now I need to update House on Haunted Hill… hopefully I remember how the movie went

yuki: well… hope you remember and congrats on updating!

o.o ty! Oh great…

troy: wat?

o.o: I have to write more things for Jessica cuz… my friend Jessica is reading this now… damn HER!

Jessica: yes… I'd rather stay quiet

o.o: hm… should I make you mute? Or have something bad happen

Jessica: hm… dats a thought

o.o: lol… well chapter 19 will be The Setup: Part II. I had chapter 18 completed earlier, but I reread it and sounded crappy. So, I'm gonna make The Setup a 2 parter (if possible). Well… review a lot please! Until then ciao!


	21. The Setup: Part II

**Fk306 animelover:** i've updated! now read! lol > i'm trying my hardest to update as soon as possible... TT.TT

**Different Child:** yup... getting shy... lol > n i'm glad u woke up to this story on ur b-day!

**flpanther:** well.. i'm not sure about the relationship between haru n rin yet...

**Jessica-ur-friend:** dude... i'm doing this to u... cuz well... U R EVIL! MUWAHAHA! lol > n yup... u dying... lol > 

**Dark Inu Fan:** mmmm... cheese... lol > 

**fushigiyugigirl3**: hah! i've updated!

* * *

My cornor

o.o! yea.. srry for another late update... lol > i've been playing maplestory tooooooooo much... > well... another reason is dat my auntie died last friday at 2am... TT.TT well... hope u enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Setup: Part II

Everyone had started to move everything around, yet again, and placed a table in the middle of the room. Then, they started discussing what Troy should do. And as for Troy, he was tied down. Literally. Troy was trying his best to run away from everyone, but got tackled down by Hiro and Ritsu (A/N: wait… ritsu? WOOT! ).

"Ok… should he do this?" question Rin.

"Well… that is a thought," pondered Momiji.

"I have a suggestion," announced Troy.

"Whatever it is…" started Tohru.

"The answer is…" Elisa continued.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Hehe… okay!" smiled Troy, "I guess I won't ask out Kisa then,"

SMACK X12

"Ow…" whined Troy as 12 bumps formed.

"Okay… well… is this the whole plan?" asked Tohru.

"Yes," answered everyone.

"Well… it's all up to you now little buddy," smiled Tohru.

Troy's POV:

Aww crap…. How am I going to get out of this? I don't want to make Tohru sad (mad). –sigh- I guess I should go through with this 'setup'. But if I g et rejected, I'm suing someone.

Normal POV:

"Fine…" Troy accepted.

"Fine with what?" asked a voice.

Troy turned around and saw Kisa. She was wearing a simple black T-shirt with a white tiger on it. Her pants were just regular jeans with some holes in them. As for hair, she blew dried it and has her hair in a ponytail.

"Um…uh…" Troy stuttered.

"Hey guys…" Tohru whispered.

"What is it?" Rin whispered back.

"Uh-um…" Tohru started to turn red, "Uh… let's go to… um… TARGET!"

Rin just stared at the girl. "Wha…?"

"Man that was weak," Hiro said as he slapped his forehead.

"Okay!" agreed Yuki, "LET'S GO!"

Yuki grabs Tohru's hand and runs out of the door. Everyone else were just wondering had the hell just happened.

"Hey guys…" started Momiji.

"Yea?" asks Chris.

"I WANNA GO TOO!" Momiji yelled while winking at everyone.

It took a couple seconds for this to register in their minds. "OOHH! OK!"

Everyone started running out the door. In the distance, all you can see are stick figures, flying stick figures, and a huge dust cloud. The only 2 people left are Troy and Kisa with a large sweat drop on their heads.

"Ok…" giggled Kisa, "should we follow them too?"

Troy shook his head. "Naw…" answered Troy, "maybe we should go out and do something on our own

"Just the 2 of us?" asks Kisa.

"We'll just go out as friends," assures Troy, "nothing more 'kay?"

"SURE!" smiles Kisa, "Lemme get my wallet,"

Kisa runs into her room and starts rummaging though her stuff. As for Troy, he stands, waiting for Kisa. While waiting, he takes out a piece of paper and checks off something.

_'Okay…. I 'asked her out'_, check Troy, _'Now… I have to do… WHAT?'_

Troy was reading what was written on the piece of paper. He was turning red as a beat and in like 1 minute, he was going to cry.

"Troy!" called out Kisa, "I'm ready!"

"Ok!" Troy answered back.

The 2 teens headed out together and walked around the city. Kisa looked a bit nervous because she hasn't been alone with Troy because Tohru usually goes on outing with them.

"Kisa?" asks Troy, "You okay?"

"Huh?"

Kisa didn't realize that she was spacing out. She nodded vigorously, and looked away from him.

Later on, they passed by an arcade. Troy noticed that Kisa was staring at the games inside.

"Wanna go in?" asks Troy sheepishly.

"Really?" squealed Kisa, "But… I don't want to waste your money…"

Flashback:

"Hey… what was it that Ayame told me…" Tohru pondered out loud.

"What's on your mind Tohru?" asks Yuki.  
"I'm trying to remember what Ayame told me before," replies Tohru.

"Why would you remember anything that pervert says…" growled Kyo.

"Oh!" cheered Tohru, "I remember now!"

Tohru walks over to Troy and whispers something in his ear. He starts to blabber incoherently and started to turn blue.

"What did you do?" asks Hiro.

"I told him that he has to do what Kisa wants to do," smiled Tohru.

"That's nothing," scoffed Hiro.

"But what happens if Kisa wants to do something girly, like buy…" Ritsu stopped talking abruptly.

"What's wrong?" asks Chris.

Ritsu lifted a shaky finger. "Him,"

Kyo was glaring at Ritsu. It looked like he was going to murder the poor monkey.

"Kyo?" Elisa asks cautiously.

"Hehe…" sweat dropped Ritsu, "Blame Ayame. He was the one who tells me this kind of stuff,"

"That reminds me…" Tohru started to smile.

"Tohru…" Troy started to back away, "what are you thinking about?"

"You'll see…"

End of Flashback:

"Kisa… don't worry… I made sure to bring lots of money with me," smile Troy.

The 2 teens go inside the arcade and Troy exchange some money for coins. Then, the first game they started playing was a racing game. Kisa beating Troy, however, he was right on her tail in second place.

"Haha!" taunted Kisa, "You can't get me!" (A/N: hehe… dat just reminded me of something)

"We'll see about that!" Troy retorted.

A large crowd started to form. They were amazed good these people are. Kisa and Troy were zipping through levels, but Kisa was always in first place and Troy in second.

In the end, after 20 minutes, Kisa won and was laughing at Troy. As usual, he would say "Next time… next time I'll get you." When the 2 teens stood up, they just noticed the huge group of people.

The people started cheering their heads off, while the 2 teens smiled and sweat dropped.

"Okay…" Kisa yelled, "What should we play now?"

"Follow me," smiled Troy.

Troy grabs Kisa's hand and leads her through the ever-growing crowd. They kept on weaving through everyone, until they made it to the next event.

"Oh my God!" gasps Kisa, "Is this what I think it is?"

"You know it!" laughs Troy.

_'What the hell happen to you Troy?'_ sweat drops Kisa.

The Posse:

The Posse were just walking around near Target. Tohru was the only one who was actually excited about being here. As for the others, there were bored out of their minds, except for Momiji of course.

"Why are we here again?" asks a restless Rin.

"Waiting for someone," replies Tohru.

"And who is this person?" asks Kagura.

"You'll see…" Tohru answered in a sly voice.

"Now I'm getting annoyed hearing that," groaned Haru.

Momiji, who was still happy/hyper accidentally bumps into someone and falls down. As he gets up, he starts apologizing his head off. All of a sudden, a hand covers his mouth. The rabbit was screaming, but noticed who the person was. The person then lets go of Momiji and motions him to tell everyone that the 'guest' is here.

"TOHRU!" Momiji calls out, "He's here!"

Yuki walks over to Tohru. "Tohru, who's 'he'?"

"Is Yuki getting jealous again?" giggles Kagura.

"What?" blushes Yuki, "I'm just wondering who this person is…"

"Hello my princess!" called out the man (A/N: guess who… ).

_'Oh God no…'_ yelled Yuki.

Troy and Kisa:

"So… you wanna play?" smiles Troy.

"You know it!" agrees Kisa.

Well, the next game the teens are playing is, if you guessed it, DDR. They both inserted 4 coins into the slot and chose their level. Obviously, they chose Maniac. A huge song list came up and Troy let Kisa choose what song to play first. Kisa chose Kick the Can (A/N: I love playing it on Maniac ).

The song began with left and right arrows. Both Troy and Kisa were both going crazy. Their bodies were completely straight and got lots of Greats and Perfects. When the semi-easy part of the song came up, another crowd formed. However, this time it had The Posse and mystery dude in it.

"Oh wow!" gasps a person.

"They going crazy!"

"Whoa! SWEATY GUY!" cheered some girls.

The song was finally over. Troy and Kisa were sweating, but didn't care since they were having so much fun.

"You pick next," gasps Kisa.

"Um… Hysteria," chooses Troy.

"I'm doing Trick on this," said Kisa.

"Me too,"

Well, Hysteria, was a really dancing type of song. Again, they had straight bodies and didn't miss anything. Troy and Kisa were moving everywhere on the pad and people were very impressed with this.

_'Damn…'_ Kisa cursed herself, _'When did he get so good? Grr… time to bust out my good moves,'_

_'Huh?'_ Troy asked himself, _'Why did she start getting so serious? O crap… I'm gonna die…'_

The Posse:

Well… like I said, The Posse were in the, ever-growing crowd, arcade. All the teens were impressed with Troy's moves on DDR, except for Hiro. He had a disapproved look on his face except for Hiro. He had a disapproved look on his face.

"Yo Hiro, what's wrong?" asks Vince.

"I can't believe he brought her to an arcade," said Hiro aggravated.

"It's okay little dude," chuckled Vince, "Kisa probably dragged Troy here,"

"Nope," diagreed Elisa, "Troy was the one.

"He dragged Kisa here?" growled Haru.

"No," sweat dropped Tohru, "He asked her and she went in,"

"Hm… they got a B," giggled Chris, changing the subject.

Troy and Kisa:

Well, the grade they got was a B, just what Chris said. The next song they decided to play was Lupin, and on MANIAC (A/N: for those who have tried playing this song, I bow down to you, I still find it hard to play it on controller! ).

Eh… to lazy to write what's going on. It's the same thing basically.

Couple of minutes later…

Both teens were totally exhausted. They were very sweaty and everyone started to faing because they were in a state of bliss (A/N: hey u would be too if u saw a hot sweaty girl or a really HOT SWEAT DUDE! ).

"Jeez…" gasped out Kisa, "my sides!"

"You're not the only one in pain," cried out Troy, "but it was sure fun!"

"Yea!" agreed Kisa.

"OH MY GOD!" gasped out someone.

Kisa was the first to turn her head and look at the screen. She starts to spaz out and she jumps onto Troy, hugs him, and starts cheering like crazy.

"Kisa what's wrong?" asks Troy.

"LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" yelled Kisa.

The Azn turns around and gasped. They both got a Golden A (A/N: hm… I wonder how my friend Janine would react to this…). He then remembered Kisa hugging him and he returned the hug. Kisa jumped onto the floor and was cheering. However, the happiness was broken with a crowd charging at them.

"We love you!" cheered a girl fan.

"Can I have your number?" yelled a teen.

"Oh damn," sweat dropped the teens.

The teens start weaving through the crowd, trying to get to the exit. Troy was holding onto Kisa's arm and vice versa, so that they won't get separated. Once they got out, they were gasping for ari.

"Well… that was fun," giggled Kisa.

"I agree," smiled Troy.

_'Wow…'_ Kisa thought to herself, _'I've never noticed how nice Troy's smiles are,'_

_"Why is she looking at me like that,'_ wondered Troy. He was about to say something out loud, but something interrupted him.

_'You wassup my little homie!'_ greeted a voice (A/N: -sniff- I just reminded myself of a friend of mine).

_'TOHRU!'_

_'Hey hey!'_ laughed Elisa.

_'Where are you guys?'_ asks Troy.

'_Well… out of the arcade, that's for sure,'_ sighed Tohru.

_'Oh! The last of The Posse arrived!'_ giggled Elisa.

_'Where is he?'_

_'You'll see…'_ giggled the girls.

"Damn," cursed Troy.

"Huh?" asks Kisa.

"Oh, nothing," assures Troy, "Oh I have to meet someone real fast,"

"Ok!

Kisa sat down on a bench, while Troy went across the street by J-walking. The tigress panicked because the Azn was almost run over, but he yelled to her that he was okay. Across the street, there was a store, which was… DING! DING! DING! Target…

Troy went inside the store and went into the pizza place. There, he found the whole Posse there, even the guest.

"AYAME!" gasps Troy.

"Hello!" greets Ayame

* * *

o.o: ok… I think I'm gonna stop there…

troy: this situation is much different than the original

o.o: wanted to make it more interesting… sound more like a set up

ayame: yay! I'm finally helping my brother with something!

yuki: y him… TT.TT

o.o: he's older n more experienced… n… would u want shigure instead?

yuki: I'll handle niisan

o.o, troy: lol

ayame: troy come over here for a sec

o.o: o… well next chapter is um… Ayame Helps… sounds crappy… but hey… I'm hungry…

troy: WTF?

yuki: wats wrong?

troy: faints

o.o: dat was random… ok… well don't die on us man… o something important about this story… I'm gonna end it soon… hopefully before 2006… lol but… I may make a sequel to this… o nthere may be a character death… which will be…. –drum roll- JESSICA! o Jessica guess wat?

jessica: huh?

o.o: I LOVE POPCORN!

everyone: wtf?


	22. Ayame Helps

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter… so here it is… I don't' own furuba… or it's characters… or… target… or the movie in this chapter… I only own the azns… daisuke… so… yea…

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Fk30s animelover:** hehe... read n find out!

**Jessica:** woman... calm down... jeez.. n yes... POPCORN ROCKS! lmao... o yea... well... popcorn again! rofl... n um... LIKE I'M GONNA TELL U! jeez... just cuz we go to school together... doesn't mean i wont' tell u all the secrets of me story!

**Different Child:** yes... randomness... lol... n i'm glad this story makes u smile!

**drakness'-angel:** well... yea... omg.. they all rock! i know! i love shaun of the dead it's soooooooo friggin funny... n well... it's maniac... i even have it on ddr #4... i think dats the one... lol > n yea... it's really rare to find tohru punked out... -.- ppl should do it more...

**drakness'-angel: **YUP! GO RICHAN! > n hey... i suck at ddr... but i still play it cuz it's fun... if i can do it... u can do it too!

**Dark Inu Fan:** troy gasping is a good thing... well... him being surprised... n well... troy likes ayame as a friend... he kinda grew on him... lol > 

* * *

**My corner:**

srry for the late updation… busy lately now… n I'm trying to end story before '06… but I know it's impossible… but… I'm gonna go mission impossible on this story n end it by tomorrow! There maybe a sequel… if I get enough reviews… o when I'm finished with House on Haunted Hill… I haven't been working on it… cuz well… I forgot the plot line… lmao… but don't worry… if u guys read the story… I'll continue it… I'll MI on it too… well enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20: Ayame Helps

"A-ayame?" stuttered Troy, "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to help you," explained Kagura, "did I get that right?"

"Yes," smiled Ayame, "I'm here to help win Kisa's heart with Ayame's Advice on How to Win a Woman's Heart!"

Music, out of nowhere, plays, it sounded like Scottish music with drumming accompanying it. Ayame as standing up with a big smile on his face, as if he gave a speech that tells about ending world hunger. Troy and the Posse were re in the face, embarrassed by the snakes antics.

Thankfully, Yuki and Kyo punched him and Ayame's parade was over.

"Ayame… you okay?" asks Troy.

"But of course!' grinned Ayame, "Back to business. Well… here's the plan my boy!"

Ayame pulled out some papers, pencils, colors, etc. Everyone was surprised at the amount of stuff he was taking out.

"You must have planned a lotta things," sweat dropped Rin.

"Oh this? This is just things for my shop," laughed Ayame, 'I need to finish a wedding dress, maids outfit, school girl, stripper…"

"A WHAT?" yelled Yuki.

"A stripper outfit," answered Ayame, "and don't worry… it's for a girl… not a man…"

"That's not the point," Yuki yelled exasperatedly.

"Ooh!" gasped Tohru, "You're working on my stripper outfit?"

Yuki anime faints under the table. Elisa and Kyo start laughing their heads off.

"Just kidding," laughed Tohru, "Don't worry… I would never wear anything like that. Maybe the school girl uniform, but that's it!"

Yuki stared at Tohru in disbelief. "I kid, I kid," giggled Tohru.

While this was going on, Ayame was whispering to Troy of what the next event would be. Jessica overheard the conversation and saw that Troy's color was turning pink. Pink either meant 2 things: he's gay or embarrassed.

"Troy… are you embarrassed by something?" asked Jessica in a monotone voice.

"I have to go to the –whisper-…" sighed Troy.

"Hm…" Jessica had a look that she's trying to figure out something, "Troy, come here a sec,"

"What is it?" Troy asks puzzled.

"When you go to the –BEEP- buy some popcorn," smiled Jessica.

"Ooh…" Ayame started to smile mischievously, "Are you saying…"

Jessica nods here head while grinning. Troy just stares at the 2 with a huge sweat drop on his head.

The 2 new schemers left the poor Azn there. They went to the rest of the Posse telling them that they told Troy the rest of the plan. Troy left the store and J-walked it back to Kisa. Again, the poor tigress spazed out when Troy was almost run over.

"Hey! Sorry I took long!" apologized Troy.

"No problem," smiled Kisa.

"Hey… wanna go to the movies?" suggested Troy.

"Sure!"

The teens walk towards a movie theater (A/N: everything's sure compact… o.O). Troy bought 2 tickets for Chronicles of Narnia (A/N: dat movie kicked ASS! ). They go inside the movie and sit in the middle rows. Troy bought some popcorn, before the movie started.

Side note:

I won't spoil the movie for u if u haven't watched it yet… so… I'll skip the movie n go into the thoughts of troy

Troy's POV:

Wow! This movie totally kicks ass! Hehe… how cute. Kisa jumped again. Wait… why did she blush? Ack… ok… hold on… I got the popcorn, but what else am I suppose to do with it? W'ere both eating… so…

Normal POV:

_'Hey buddy,'_ giggled Tohru.

_'Oh, Tohru, I have a question, what else am I supposed to do with the popcorn?'_ asks Troy.

_'Pop…corn…'_ Tohru said slowly, _'You bought popcorn?'_

_'Yea…'_

_'Excuse me…'_ giggled Tohru, _'Do you mind if I patch you a live conversation?'_

_'No…'_

The Posse:

Tohru had a shadow looming over her. Everyone felt an icy wind pass by.

"Jessica," Tohru called out.

"Yes?" replied Jessica

"WHY'D YOU MAKE HIM BUY POPCORN!" screamed Tohru.

"Don't blame me… blame Ayame too," Jessica pointed to the snake.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL TROY ABOUT THE POPCORN!" growled Tohru.

Troy:

_'YOU BETTER NOT TELL TROY ABOUT THE POPCORN!' _Tohru's voice screamed in his mind.

_'Tell me what?'_ asks Troy.

_'Go put your arm around Kisa,'_ answered Yuki, trying to changed the subject.

_'Wha?'_ blushed Troy.

_'Need help?'_ chuckled Yuki.

Troy's arm started to move upward. The Azn was starting to panic because his arm went right around Kisa. Kisa moved slightly, but calmed down and slid closer to the Azn.

_'Yuki…. WHAT THE FUCK!'_ panicked Troy.

_'Hey… at least she's comfortable,'_ laughed Yuki.

_'You made him do the move huh?'_ asked Kyo.

_'Yup, and it's only been an hour,'_

1 Hour later:

Tory and Kisa walked out of the theater, hand-in-hand. Before the came out, the Posse were scrambling to find a hiding spot. But Yuki said that he'll just make everyone invisible.

Right when Yuki did this, the teens came out. They were both laughing and smiling. Troy led Kisa to a park and they stood under a street light. He pulled Kisa closer to him and placed his lips on hers. The girl started to blush like crazy, but closed her eyes and allowed him to enter her mouth.

It was like magic. They both couldn't believe that they finally together. Both of them pulled away breathless.

"Hey… we finally did it," giggled Kisa.

"Yea…" laughed Troy, "but, we better be getting home,"

"Yea…" Kisa said sadly.

"Don't worry… there's always tomorrow,"

Troy hugged Kisa and a white light surrounded them. After it disappeared, they were gone too.

"Hey we gotta go home now," Chris said, looking at her watch.

"Us too," yawned Kagura.

"Wait… our stuff is still in your place Tohru," remembered Ritsu.

"No anymore…" Tohru said dizzily.

"Dammit woman… how many times have I told you… don't chant a transfer spell without me," sighed Elisa.

"Just cause you're a higher level…" mumbled Elisa, "Well… don't worry, we'll get you home and de-invisible,"

Tohru became normal again and the 2 girls started to chant. Then, everyone became whole again and everyone disappeared and went home.

The Rebels were super tired when they got transported. But, Kisa was there to give them energy with the news she had.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" roared Black Haru.

"Uh…" sweat dropped the 3 rebels.

"I'm going to bed,"

"Hey Kisa… take care of him 'kay?" giggled Tohru.

"Don't worry… I love him!" smiled Kisa.

* * *

o.o: congrats kisa

kisa: -blush-

o.o: btw… story will end soon…

kisa: really?

o.o: don't worry… there may be a sequel… o Chapter 21: Daisuke's and Tohru's Secret

tohru: o crap….

yuki: wat secret?

kisa: DAISUKE'S BACK!


	23. Daisuke's and Tohru's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba… only azns… rebels… n daisuke n elisa's little sister… she won't show up much… but I'll make sure she does in the next story! If there will even be one… -.-

* * *

**Reveiws**

**yuskefan:** hehe... u don't wanna know... lol > only me n my friend jessica will know... n u know her... cuz... well... she's the one always getting yelled at now at these reviews... > 

**drakness'-angel:** omfg... i know! dat movie totally kicked ass! i thought peter was kinda hot... lol > n yes... kisa jumped at the part with the wolf... my mom did too... but with the part where peter was alone... i was cracking my head off when my mom was like 'o shit!' (exact words) n... GO GREENDAY! AMERICAN IDIOT! > 

**Different Child:** no... tohru just patched to troy them actually talking outloud... not them talking through mind.. okay.. now i'm confused... lol > jp jp yea...

**Jessica:** aww... gimmie some popcorn... NOW! n i'll make u die a tragic death... n haru will be just 'eh' lmao

* * *

**My Corner**

o.o! -sigh- just 1 more chapter folks! wow... for some reason... this story seemed pretty short... but i'm glad many ppl liked it! n most of all... i'm glad dat this story exceeded the 100 review point! i feel loved... > o ppl may hate daisuke a lot in this one... i know i sure would... but u'll find out y he had to next chapter... o n there will be an epilogue! o n the ending... not wat u think... o n there will be a review page after the epilogue... so spam my story if u need to... cuz i want lots of reviews in the end... hm... i think i'll end the story tomorrow... so um... REVIEW UR FUCKING ASSES OFF! srry.. in the moment n um... o crap! I NEED TO FINISH MY BIO REPORT! DAMN U R! (name of teacher... but wont' say whole thing... ) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Daisuke's and Tohru's Secret

It was a couple of weeks since Troy and Kisa went out. Many other things happened too. Haru and Jessica started going out (A/N: ya happy now? -.-), Momiji finally had the guts to ask out Chris. Even more surprising, the timid Ritsu asked Kagura.

Love was in the air. Even for Rin, who was asked out by Vince and finally said yes when the Azn started to grow on her. Unbeknownst to Elisa, her little sister, Justine, snuck onto the plane with her. Tohru was harboring her in her room at the time being. Hiro soon found out about her, the 2 became fast friends and boyfriend and girlfriend.

Tohru went out for a walk and started to think about the events. She felt happy that everyone was finding love. The rice ball wasn't paying attention where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"Hey, sorry man," apologized Tohru.

"Tohru?" asks a surprised voice.

"D-daisuke?" gasped Tohru, "I haven't seen you in such a looooong time!"

Daisuke and Tohru start hugging each other and laugh. They both start walking together and they go to a park and sit on a bench.

"How have you been Tohru?" asks Daisuke.

"I've been good," smiled Tohru, "how 'bout you?"

"Same,"

Tohru sighed, Daisuke looked at her with concern. Then it hit him.

"Tohru… is this about you going home?"

"Yea… and… you know…" replied Tohru.

"Oh… that thing," understood Daisuke, "don't worry… I'll be there to help you with every step of the way,"

"I don't think you can," Tohru shook her head, "I'm alone in this,"

"How can you say that!" yelled Daisuke, "You've got friends, a boyfriend! ME!"

"I see you accepted Yuki as my boyfriend then?" giggled Tohru, "Even thought you're my ex-boyfriend who still likes me more than a patient,"

Daisuke at still as a statue. He was red in the face. After a few seconds, his composure returned and he stood up.

"Where did you hear that?" asks Daisuke.

"From Hiro and a girl named o.o," answered Tohru.

_'WHAT!' _Daisuke screamed in his mind, _'THEY TOLD!'_

"Hehe…" giggled Tohru.

o.o, Hiro:

"Guess he found out," snickered Hiro.

"Serves him right for changing the subject, in Chapter 12, and making me forget to tell Tohru about his love life," growled o.o.

Hiro was just laughing his head off, while swinging on the swing. As for o.o, she finished reading a manga and pulled out another from her duffel bag.

"Hey… Yuki's here," noticed o.o, "Oh my God!"

"WHAT?" screams Hiro.

"THAT!"

Normal POV:

Daisuke was holding Tohru down on the bench and kissing her. She had her eyes open and was in total shock.

_'D-daisuke…'_ cried Tohru, _'No….'_

Yuki noticed what was going on and was in total shock. As for Hiro and o.o, Hiro ran to Yuki to try to make him calm down, and o.o ran away and disappeared so she can finish her stories.

The rat started to run up to the 2 kissers. Tohru was struggling to push Daisuke off of her. When she got him off her lips, he pushed back down and continued to kiss her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_'I can't breathe!'_ cried Tohru, _'Help me… SOMEONE HELP ME! YUKI COME HELP ME! I can't breathe…'_

"Get off her you son of a bitch!" threatened Yuki.

The rat grabs Daisuke's shirt, pulls him off Tohru, and throws him on the ground. Tohru runs over to Yuki and hugs him. "Yuki!" cried Tohru.

"Tohru are you okay?" asks Yuki.

"I tried t-to get him off of me," explained Tohru, "but he was too strong for me… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Yuki said in a calm voice, "I'm here…"

"NOT FOR LONG!"

Daisuke snuck behind the rat and pulled him back to the ground.

"Tohru run NOW!" yelled Yuki.

Tohru did what she was told and started to run like the wind. Yuki was trying to hold Daisuke down, but got punched in the stomach. He started chasing after the rice ball with murder in his eyes.

_'AHH!'_ screamed Tohru, _'SOMEONE HELPME!'_

"Yo, the Posse has arrived!"

In front of the girl was the Azns, Rebels, and Sohmas. The all had pissed looks on their faces (A/N: dat even includes ritsu folks… eek… rabid monkey!).

"ELISA!" cried Tohru.

"Don't worry girl," winked Elsia, "Yo pimp is here!"

"Have you gone gangster?" sweat dropped Tohru, "Cause you don't know how to act one,"

Everybody started to charge at Daisuke. Vince jumped on Daisuke and Rin started to beat the living hell out of him.

Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the mob and started pulling people off of each other. The last person she pried off, Daisuke punched her in the face and she flew a couple of feet.

"TOHRU!" cried Yuki.

"SON OF A BITCH!" roared Tohru.

The girl recovered fast and charged at Daisuke. She retracted her right arm back and aimed her punch back at Daisuke. At the same time, Daisuke was trying to punch her back. Their fists collided each other and a red glow showed.

"Everybody run!" ordered Troy.

"Why?" asks Kisa.

"There battle aura is too strong! At this rate, this whole spot's gonna be obliterated!"

Shigure was shocked. "You've gotta be kidding…"

Tohru's POV:

AHH! Too strong! What the hell happened to him? Huh… I can't see!

…

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark place. It felt cold and evil… wait… what happened to Daisuke? Grr… when I get my hands on him I'm gonna rip that son of a bitch to pieces. Eh… complaining won't get me anywhere.

I start looking around and I see a light ahead of me. I start walking towards it and I see something. It's and image of my friends and Yuki. They look sad… except for Daisuke. What's he so he so happy about? Damn dick head… I wonder… can I go inside this thing?

"AHH!"

Okay… maybe I shouldn't have done that. Whoa everyone's standing around something, crying. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" I ask. I walk up to the group and horrified at what I see.

I see myself in a bloody heap lying next to Daisuke. Wait… if that's Daisuke next to me… then…

"I told you… they all belong to me… they're my family," sneered the man.

"AKITO!" I scream.

I run to him and try to grab him by the collar. My hand just goes through him. He starts laughing and snaps his head at me.

"You'll never have them you little bitch!" Akito said evilly.

A flood of images and voices rush into my head. My mind burned. I saw the park… my friends… blood… anguish…

_'Sissy!'_

_'You piece of shit! Get outta my way!'_

_'Don't worry… things will be all right,'_

_'I love you Tohru!'_

_'Time to kick ass!'_

_'Promise…'_

AHH! STOP! I can't take it!

_'Don't leave!'_

_'…please… will you still…'_

_'Get away from her!'_

_'… be my friend Yuki?'_

Normal POV:

"NO!" screamed Tohru.

A huge wave of energy sends Tohru flying. Yuki runs after her and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Tohru?" Yuki calls out, "Wake up!"

The rice ball was lying unconscious in the rat's arms. He was shaking her, trying to wake her up. Yuki looks up and see Daisuke right in front of him.

"So… she finally got it," Daisuke said blankly.

"What?" asked Yuki in a confused voice.

"I was trying to show her what will come to pass," explains Daisuke.

"By kissing her?"

"Hehe… wanted to if any us dies…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Yuki never got his answer. Daisuke disappeared without a trace.

_'There's more to this guy than we know,'_ sighed Yuki, _'Jeez… Tohru what happened?'_

* * *

o.o: o… suspense!

Kisa: he's ebil… TT.TT DAMN U!

o.o: hey now… o.O! okay… well I finished 1 chapter… damn… guess I'm finishing this story in '06… TT.TT Chapter 22: Final Showdown


	24. Final Showdown

Disclaimer: i don't own furuba... only azns... n daisuke

* * *

**Reviews:**

**drakness'-angel:** it's 'rabid' monkey... lol > n yes... LONG LIVE GREENDAY! > 

**um...:** hehe... ty for telling me dat... i didn't know it was like dat... jeez... i barely fixed it the other day... so i wasn't able to update... > 

**math-nerds-unite:** um...well...i kinda tried to put ponts about the things going on in the future thing dat tohru blacked out into... hehe... even now i'm confused... hey... i haven't seen u reviewing my stories ina while... wat happened? lol > 

**Fk306 animelover:** i updated! now read! lol > i hope u enjoy

**Dark Inu Fan:** yea... i'm confused... lol... n u spelled ur name wrong in u review... > 

**Different Child: **o.o! que? wat do u mean if FF hates u? i don't get it... o.O

* * *

**My Corner:**

o.o! omg... this is last chapter folks! i feel sad dat it's ending now... TT.TT this was the first story i've written on this site... N IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO FINISH! DAMN! > lol > well... i do my sad little speech in the reviews page... > n i may update again today.. if i finish my other hw... lol > o n i felt like crying about tohru.. u'll c... o n um... the fighting scene... i was watching naruto... n like yea... i've had dat scene when daisuke came about... so yea... enjoy! hey... i just noticed... JESSICA! U DIDN'T REVIEW WOMAN! OKAY... UR GONNA DIE FOR SURE! LOL > 

* * *

Chapter 22: Final Showdown

Tohru stayed at Shigure's house for the time being. She was still unconscious after her run in with Daisuke and it's been 2 days since the event.

"Hatori… how is she?" Yuki asks for the 1000th time.

"No change," answered Hatori, "and don't worry. She'll wake up all dazed and a big smile on her face,"

"Huh… where am I?" asked a voice.

The 2 go inside her room and see Tohru sitting upright with a confused look on her face, while looking around.

"Tohru!" Yuki said happily.

Tohru jumps out of bed. "Yuki," smiles Tohru, "how long have I been out?"

"Two days," answered Hatori.

"Son of a…"

She looks at Hatori and quickly changes the last word.

"…sucker…" sweat dropped Tohru, "um… how's everyone else?"

"Worried…" sighed Yuki, "but once they see you, they will get jumpy,"

All 3 of them go downstairs where everyone looked gloomy. Elisa and Kisa look up and start spazzing out and jump Tohru with a hug.

"Girls be careful, she did just get up," warned Hatori.

"Yay!" cheered Momiji.

The rabbit charges at Tohru and gives his famous hug. His tackle/hug. Tohru may be on the ground, but he can still tackle people (A/N: hehe… I should know… ).

"So how are you guys?" laughs Tohru.

"Great since you're awake," cheer Kagura and Kisa.

"And since you're up," grinned Shigure, "LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"

"Party?" sweat dropped everyone.

Shigure explained that Tohru and the others will be going back to the US to start their last year of high school and first year of college in the fall. After that was said, he pushed everyone out the door, into 4 different cars.

After 10 minutes of whining and cussing, everyone made it to the park. Ayame and Kureno were there with lots of benches with food and balloons all around. The Azns and Rebels were in awe.

"This is for us?" Tohru asked astonished.

"Yea… since you're going back soon, why not go out with a bang!" smile Yuki.

Everyone was having a blast. People were eating, playing games, and laughing. And to add to this, Hana and Uo came and began playing a game of volleyball.

It was like déjà vu. They were having fun like this 2 years ago. Having fun, playing games, but with no Akito. Everyone hoped that the guy wouldn't come, instead Daisuke appeared looking distressed.

"Daisuke!" cheered Kisa, "Daisuke… you okay?"

"Kisa… Tohru… I'm sorry," Daisuke said sadly.

"For what?"

In his hand were acupuncture needles. There was one in between each finger. A neon glow surrounded his hands and he threw them at the tigress.

"AHH!" shrieked Kisa.

Tohru dashed after the girl, leaving everyone behind. She saw Kisa on the ground with needles puncturing her body.

"That was you?" yelled Tohru.

"I have to listen to my master's orders," Daisuke answered with no emotion.

"Me and her ended up in the hospital for 2 months, because of you!"

Flashback:

It was a sunny day in California. Kisa and Tohru were walking together, laughing and talking, while going past a park.

"Hey sissy, let's got to the park!" begged Kisa.

"Sure!" agreed Tohru.

The 2 got the some play sets and play on everything. They went on the slides, swings and monkey bars. Kisa was giggling every time her 'sissy' missed a bar and fell face flat in the sand.

CRACK

"What was that?" Kisa asks going scared.

"I don't know, but stay close to me," answered Tohru, _'Good thing Elisa taught me martial arts,'_

WHOOSH

A dark, masked figure appeared out of nowhere. He was standing on top of tree, with acupuncture needles in his hands.

"What the hell do you want with us?" demanded Tohru.

"Your deaths," the masked figure said emotionlessly, "as my master has requested,"

"Psh… like you can," scoffed the rice ball.

"Cocky… well… this is going to fun," sneered the dark figure.

Normal POV:

"Well… at least I know who you truly are," laughed Tohru.

"What am I?"

"A dick face! That's what!"

Tohru started to run at an alarming speed. She started doing signs with her hands and she did a water dragon jitsu (A/N: I was watching Naruto… so… yea…). It appeared out of the nearby water fountains and charged at Daisuke.

"Nice try,"

The guy just jumped into the air and landed on top of a tree.

"Aren't you going to use your shurikens?"

"Thanks for reminding me you ass," smirked Tohru.

The battle was on. Both of them were using their best moves in this battle. They didn't really care if they got hit, all they wanted was to win.

The Posse ran after Tohru, but they all got bounced back by a blue bubble.

"What the…I thought you said she puts up the bubble when she's asleep," Kyo asked confused.

"Guess she wants to fight this out alone," Elisa said sadly, "Kick that dick head's ass girl!"

When Tohru heard this, she had to move her head to the side. Daisuke took the opportunity to puncture her with the needles.

"FUCK!" screamed Tohru.

"Still standing… time to take this up a notch," sneered Daisuke.

Daisuke's POV:

She's watching me… need to distract her somehow. Hey… Kisa's getting up, I'll make it look like I'm gonna attack Tohru, but then change directions and go for the girl.

Normal POV:

Daisuke started running with his weapons at hand. Tohru got into her fight stance. She noticed that he was moving more to his left; she looked to her right and saw Kisa.

_'Oh no you don't!'_ panicked Tohru.

She ran towards Kisa in hopes to save her. Kisa heard a noise and looked up. There she was: Sissy had needles puncturing her entire body, even through the neck.

"SISSY!" cried Kisa.

"Hey…" smiled Tohru, "you okay kiddo?"

"Yea… but… no… your bubble's disappearing," panicked the tigress.

"Guess I'm a goner…" giggled Tohru.

The girl collapsed and Kisa caught her before she hit the ground. The Posse all ran to their sides with tears in their eyes.

"Finally…" sighed Daisuke, "she's dead finally…"

"No she's not… she in a state of death… she'll be up," explained Kisa.

"Kisa… it's not Naruto…" sighed Troy.

"Whatcha talk 'bout?" a voice coughed out.

Everyone looks down and see Tohru choking out some blood. She was struggling to get up, but the help of Troy and Kisa. Daisuke was staring at the rice ball in awe.

"How?" Daisuke asked shocked.

"I moved in a way where the needles would go through pressure points and make me go dead for a bit," explained Tohru, "now to end this asshole!"

Tohru broke away from Troy and Kisa and charged at Daisuke. At the back of her pants, she had to long daggers. She gained enough speed and jumped into the air and tried to slash Daisuke. The 2 were both flung back, but flew back to each other to continue the fight.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tohru.

"Because my master told me to," answered Daisuke.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"It's…"

BAM

Blood spewed everywhere. Daisuke fell to the ground, leaving a stunned and very frightened Tohru, staring at the gunman.

"A-akito?" Tohru stuttered out, "You're his master?

"Yes," Akito grinned evilly, "and sadly his little twin brother,"

Tohru was speechless. "B-brother? No wonder Yuki and Hatori mistaken Daisuke for you…"

"Heh… you really are a stupid bitch…" Akito laughed.

"But if Daisuke's older… shouldn't he be the Head?"

"My brother disowned the family and the name because he didn't want to be with cursed people and an abusive little brother,"

"You monster…"

"Well… Daisuke out of the way, time to finish what I started 2 years ago,"

He raised his gun and pointed it at Tohru. He cocked it back and slow pulled back the trigger. When he blinked, the rice ball was gone.

"Up here…"

Tohru jumped Akito and the gun flew out of his hands. She and him were struggling of who well get the gun first. Both fell o the floor and crawled towards the gun. Their hands touched the gun and were fighting where should the gun be pointed to who.

The trigger was pulled. Akito and Tohru jump at the sound. Everyone were standing still, wondering who got shot. Coughing was heard and Akito fell down to the ground with the gun in his hand.

"Tohru!" Yuki yelled out.

Yuki runs to Tohru and picks her up, with tears in his eyes. They both kiss each other and were crying. The Posse all ran over to her, cheering that everything's all right.

"Sissy, what about Daisuke?" wondered Kisa.

"Let's go check on him," suggested Tohru.

Hand-in-hand-in-hand (A/N: yuki, tohru, kisa), they walk over to Daisuke's body. They all gasp when Daisuke got up.

"What happened?" asks Daisuke dizzily.

"You don't know?" asks Ritsu. "You tried to kill Tohru.

"Oh my God…" Daisuke said slowly.

"Hey… it's cool," smiled Tohru "I kicked your little brother's ass for you,"

"Damn little fucker," cursed Daisuke. "He's dead?"

"He shot himself," answered Kagura, "what an idiot,"

BAM

Tohru fell slowly to the ground.

"TOHRU!" yelled everyone.

"You all belong to me… remember that," threatened Akito, "and no bitch will get in my way!"

"Your not the Head you pieced of shit!" hissed Rin, "Daisuke is, since he's older than you!"

"Jeez… why won't you die?" sighed Akito.

Akito had his head down: bad move. Daisuke took out his needles and aimed them all to the Head's heart. The guy dropped dead.

"Nice shot," commented Haru.  
"Thanks, but I think I opened up my bullet wound a bit," Daisuke hissed in pain.

"Ow…" Tohru groaned in pain.

The girl looked really bad. Acupuncture needles were all over her (courtesy of Daisuke), blood, and a big wound in her gut. She looked sleepy. Tohru wasn't going to make it.

"Tohru… I'm sorry…" Hatori and Daisuke said sadly.

"Eh… at least I saw everyone again and with the one I love," Tohru said happily.

Yuki bent down to her. "Don't talk like that," argued Yuki, "you'll be fine,"

"There is a way…" Vince said slowly.

"Tell us!" pleaded Rin.

"She'll be able to live and to rid you guys of the Sohma curse forever if…"

"'If' what?" wondered Shigure.

"If she doesn't remember any of us," Chris finished sadly.

The last sentence hit them with pain. No Tohru? How are they going to deal with that? They may be free and Tohru will be able to live, but she won't remember any of them. She won't remember the Sohmas, Azns, Rebels, Daisuke, no one. What were they going to do without her? She was the sunshine to everyone's lives. They don't want her to die, but don't want her to forget them.

"Hey don't' worry…" Tohru said quietly, "I want it to be this way… I made it this way,"

"You're just talking crazy," scoffed Hiro.

"Remember the spell I put on Yuki, Kisa, and Momiji?" Tohru asked everyone. "There was a small consequence. Once I cast the spell, I must free people who are cursed, that are in another country. If I go back home, I will die. But if I'm dying now, I erasing my memories will save me and you will be free… my memories have enough energy to save my life and rid you of the curse,"

"We don't want you to forget us though…" cried Kagura.

"You don't want me to die either," Tohru countered.

"Tohru…" Yuki broke down.

Tohru sat up and hugged the rat. She was stroking his hair while rocking him back and forth.

"Promise me…" whispered Tohru.

"Anything…" Yuki whispered back.

"Will you still be my friend, Yuki?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you…"

Tohru close her eyes and a blue light came out of her. All he wounds disappeared and the Sohmas started to fell tingly. The spirits of the Zodiac came out of their hosts and went up to heaven, except for the rat. He came down from the clouds, along with the rat and the rabbit.

"We're here for the girl's memories," acknowledged the rat.

"Don' worry…" the tiger said soothingly.

"She won't be hurt," finished the rabbit.

A dog rose out of Tohru's body. Since she was born in the year of the dog, her memories were of a dog

"Good-bye," nodded the Zodiacs.

With that, the 3 spirits disappeared. Tohru was sleeping soundly, not knowing who was holding her or who's around her. Hatori takes the girl away from Yuki and takes her to a hospital, along with Daisuke.

Everyone looked around one last time, and head back home.

* * *

o.o: there it is folks! LAST CHATPER! 

yuki: tohru…

o.o: don't worry buddy! I'll be making a sequel!

kisa: really?

o.o: if I get a lot of reviews! o next chapter… Epilogue. I'll put up either today or tomorrow… if I finish writing a current event for geography n bio… n damn French… I have to write an Auto Potrait… TT.TT well… till then… REVIEW!


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba… only azns n daisuke n justine…

* * *

**My Corner:**

o.o! omg... it's finally finished! here's the epilogue folks! my water works will come up in the review page next somewat chapter... i can't write it tonight... cuz well... me mom is like sleepy... lol o guess wat... i'm sooooooooo bored rite now... dat i'm listening to the black n blue cd by backstreet boys... lol o n this chapter... it's mainly all talk... y? cuz they on the phone...

* * *

Epilogue

"Hello everyone," greeted Hatori, "I just saw her off at the airport with her friends,"

"Too bad we couldn't go with you," sighed Kagura, "it would be nice to see her again. I hope she'll be okay,"

"Don't worry," assure Ayame, "she's got friends watching over her,"

Tohru was released from the hospital the day before she went home. It felt like just yesterday that Tohru was visiting them, along with her friends and surprises. She helped them gain confidence and love. People lost the one they love to another, but realized they loved another. Hint, hint, Kagura and Ritsu.

"Yuki… you okay?" asks Rin.

"Not really…" sighed Yuki, "but at least she's alive,"

It's been hectic but very surprising. Daisuke changed his last name from Harada and back to Sohma. He then went through a ceremony in order to become the Head. Also, he decided to stay because of Tohru. He wouldn't tell why, but the family was happy to accept him in the family and as Head.

"Hey man…" laughed Daisuke, "don't' worry, you'll see her again. Hell, we'll all see her again. And when we do, she'll be all high and kissing you like there's no tomorrow!"

"Uh…" blushed Yuki, "thanks…"

RING

"I got it!" yelled out Kyo, "Sohma residence,"

'Hey Kyo!' voices yelled in the phone.

"Yo! No yelling!" Kyo yelled out in the phone.

"You're yelling too," pointed out Ritsu.

'Hey we made it to LAX!' informed Elisa, 'Oh and tell everyone that Tohru's cool!'

"You just did," giggled Rin.

The speaker was on. A lot of noise filled the Sohma household. Laughter and yelling was heard.

'Well anyways,' continued Elisa, 'we'll keep in touch with you guys!'

'Oh and we'll come visit you guys on holiday!' added Vince, 'so that you can see us and won't miss us that badly,'

"What an idiot," sighed Hiro.

'Hey I thought we were best friends!' whined Vince.

"We are!" laughed Hiro.

'I swear…' sighed Kisa.

'Haha!' laughed Troy.

"What's going on?" asked Kyo.

'Chug! Chug! Chug!' chanted everyone.

'Haru and Tohru are having a drinking contest!' answered Chris, 'with soda!'

'She remembered us during the flight back home,' cheered Momiji.

'GO TOHRU!' cheered Vince and Chris.

BURP

Applause bursts from the crowd in the airport.

'Haha!' laughed Elisa, 'Tohru's bowing, while giving Haru a noogie,'

"Nice," laughed Daisuke.

'Hey who talking to?' asked a voice, "Gimmie the phone. HEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?'

"Who is this?" demanded Hatori.

'Heh… sorry… I'm Tohru Honda,' apologized the girl, 'Who's this?'

"We're the Sohma family,"

'Cool! Well nice talking to you guys, our cab's here!'

"Tohru…" Yukis said sadly.

'Dammit Yuki! BUCK UP!' ordered Elisa.

'Or else you'll see her foot stuck up your hole,' finished Jessica.

"Yea Yuki," teased Hiro.

"Shut it!" snapped Yuki.

'Whoa… someone's pissed,' giggled Tohru, 'Hey don't worry, you'll see you friends! Hell… now I think about it, I wanna meet you!'

"Me?" asked Yuki.

'Yea! You sound cool! Hey wanna be friends?'

"Um… sure!" agreed Yuki, _'I did promise her that I'll always be her friend…'_

'WOOT! I GOT A NEW FRIEND!' cheered Tohru, 'Okay, now I'm gone!'

"Yea... well… we're going home… need to sleep,' yawned Chris.

'We miss you guys and love you!' yelled Kisa.

'Love you Rin!' yelled Vince.

"I love you too Vince!" Rin yelled back.

'I LOVE YOU MY CUTE HELLO KITTY!' screamed Elisa, 'Hey… yo little sister!'

Kyo went scarlet red in the face. Shigure and Hiro are on the ground cracking up.

"Love you Elisa…" groaned Kyo.

"Justine?" wondered Hiro.

'Bye Hiro! I love you and miss you!' Justine said happily.

"Love you too…" blushed Hiro.

'And I hope I'll see you!'

'If you survive my ass kicking!' threatened Elisa.

'Bye Yuki!' Tohru yelled afar, 'And well since your new friend and you're not getting any love, I LOVE YOU YUKI!'

"Thanks…" blushed Yuki.

'OKAY WE'RE GONE!' yelled Haru, 'Dammit… I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!'

The End

* * *

o.o: I'M DONE! 

daisuke: congratulations!

o.o: o… I'll be answering reviews in a review page next chapter… acknowledgements will be put here…

daisuke: o n don't forget…

o.o: go ahead n tell it…

daisuke: there will be behind the scenes and wat would've happened if o.o wrote this one something in the story…

o.o: till then… review like crazy!


	26. Reviews behind the scenes we

**Review page... behind the scenes... watever u wanna call this page... **

**Jessica: **psh... ur such a weirdo... maybe i should make u in my sequel betray haru in some way... lol > n then u go to hell n everything n u burn! MUWAHAHA! lol... eh... w/e... lol

**Different Child:** she's friends... but with the Azns n Rebels... n yes... she doesn't deserve dat..

**math-nerds-unite:** haha... omg.. i've been overwhelmed with school as well... my finals r coming up soon... TT.TT hehe... good thing i finished this story... or else i wouldn't know how to end this one... N I WON'T LEAVE U HANGING!

**Chris:** um... i'll try... -sweat drops-

**math-nerds-unite:** uh... i need ideas? lol >

**Dark Inu Fan:** yes... i was sad too about tohru... i almost cried writing... jp jp... but i was sad... n yes... yuki has hope dat tohru will remember... hell... his hope rose when she said dat she loved him in the end...

* * *

**Some wat bonus...**

o.o: ok... well.. i'm going full blown comic stip on this... lol

kisa: well... welcome to the behind the scenes part of the review page!

o.o: sorta an interview... but with jessica... since real jessica is pissed at me for not making her talk much... she said she only liked the epilogue... cuz she gets to talk... wat a weirdo...

jessica: i thought u said u were gonna make me mute...

o.o: couldn't think of a good idea to go along with the idea... -.-

jessica: okay... on with the interview... wat was this tidbit u were gonna put in the story?

o.o: well... in the first chapter... i was actually gonna make tohru n haru go out for bit... but since it was a yukiru story... i'm not good at making conflicts with the love life... n the whole story would've been totatlly different...

jessica: o.O... u were going to make my bf go out with tohru?

o.o: c... i told u it would've been confusing for me...

jessica: yes... i agree... o wat else about the story?

o.o: hm... lemme c... o i was gonna make tohru sing Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani... make her dress up n stuff... but i kinda forgot to put it in... o n she was gonna wear the pirate costume for the song... like the one where gwen went to the music awards. tohru was also gonna have wings... demons were gonna be everywhere... lets c... o tohru was supposed to be possesed... n be kissing daisuke like crazy... since he loves her sooooooo much...

jessica, kisa: holy crap...

o.o: yea... hm... maybe i should put some of this stuff in my sequel...

* * *

**Acknowledgments**

**Dark Inu Fan:** wow... u've been like my biggest reviewer n earliest ones... i hope u'll be there for my sequel!

**math-nerds-unite:** i'm glad u started reading my story again! hope to c u next story!

**Different Child:** woot! u've been like one of the few reviewers who have been reviewing a lot too! ty for ur reviews!

**Jessica:** ugh... doi have to acknowledge u? gosh... -napoleon dynamite style-... lol well... um... dude... me n u should soooooooooooooooo write a fanfic... n of course... u'll get haru... -sigh-... -cough- boy-cough-crazy-cough--cough-

**Fk306 animelover:** hey u were one of my earlier reviewers as well! i'm happy u read this story! plz catch me at my sequel!

**drakness'-angel:** dude... i'm sooooooooooooooooooooo acknowledging u... cuz y? GREENDAY! lol hope to catch u at my sequel!

* * *

**Finishing words.. yea... w/e..**

o.o! omg... yes... this will be the final update for this story... i'm very sad it's done... but i might be making a sequel... plz send me ideas! through pm or reviews... lol n um... i'll try to finish House on Haunted Hill first before making the sequel... let's hope i remember the plot line... TT.TT lol well... here's me signing off at my first fanfic! n cheer for tohru! laters' for now!


	27. For XXThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGeXX

To XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX. God... I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. I miss talking to you about random shit and laughing at your PMs. I always looking forward in reading your next updates and happy when you got a review from someone (other than me. .). Shit... it's too soon to see you go. You had so much to look forward to in the future, but I guess God had other plans for you. I'm trying hard not to cry as I write this, but it's so hard not to. I hope you're resting in peace up there and say hi to the big guy for us, okay? I hope to see you again someday!

-xanimejunkie


End file.
